Devil's never afraid
by Bebec
Summary: WARNING RATED M POUR CERTAINS CHAPITRES ! Il lui a posé un lapin. Les choses auraient pu se dérouler autrement. Pour tous les deux. Suite 2x09 Deckerstar évidemment. TERMINÉE.
1. Vingt-et-une heure trente

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

 _J'étais en train de travailler mon scénar' pour **Hell Sweet Hell** (suite de **The Morningstar** ) lorsque cette scène m'est venue à l'esprit. Je me suis donc empressée de l'écrire. _

_Les scènes apparaissent dans mon esprit au fur et à mesure. :)_

 _Il y aura plusieurs chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore combien exactement._

 _Bref...Une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews pour me donner vos impressions._

* * *

 **VINGT-ET-UNE HEURE TRENTE**

* * *

Vingt-et-une heure trente.

Il était en retard.

Comptait-il seulement y aller?

Lucifer fixait intensément l'horloge murale placée au-dessus de son bar privatisé, scrutant -sans ciller un instant- la petite aiguille progresser de quelques millimètres à chaque seconde passée.

Vingt-et-une heure trente-et-une.

Il ne respirait pratiquement plus, en plein tourment interne. Devait-il y aller? Devait-il rester? Était-ce seulement une affaire de devoir? Ou de _vouloir_?

Que voulait-il?

Rester ici? Se terrer dans son penthouse comme un lâche? Était-ce de la lâcheté?

Lucifer était perdu. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Les émotions étaient assez nouvelles en soi depuis un peu plus d'un an. Plutôt leurs incroyables influences sur son comportement. Il était un ange déchu. Le Diable, mais certainement pas un robot. Il éprouvait bien évidemment toutes sortes d'émotions depuis sa conception par le Saint Paternel et la Déesse de la Création. La colère, l'envie. Et bien d'autres encore. Depuis quelques temps, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elles. Elles le contrôlaient. Le dirigeaient. De la bonne ou de la mauvaise manière.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Paralysé par des émotions contradictoires et absurdes. Paralysés par les paroles de sa thérapeute. Pourquoi donc? Sa thérapeute était dans l'erreur. C'était plus qu'évident.

Il n'avait pas peur.

Non...Il n'avait pas _peur_.

Lucifer cessa de fixer l'horloge, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans le liquide ambré contenu dans son verre. Liquide aux nuances brillantes sous l'effet des luminaires. On aurait pu croire qu'il contenait de l'or liquide. Or...Comme ses cheveux.

Lucifer soupira et se maudit intérieurement. Le Diable...se maudissant lui-même...il aurait pu trouver cela ironique s'il n'avait pas l'esprit complètement retourné en cette heure tardive.

Ce n'était qu'un dîner.

Un banal repas.

Avec elle.

Seuls.

En tête-à-tête.

 _"Pourquoi suis-je la seule humaine dans votre vie qui sache qui vous êtes réellement?"_

Lucifer vida son verre d'une traite et jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Elle lui avait envoyé un message. Il y a déjà une demi-heure de cela. Elle l'attendait. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce genre de réaction. Son inquiétude allumait une chaleur douce au niveau de sa poitrine sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Il fixa l'écran et le message un moment, caressant distraitement la surface rugueuse du portable, indécis.

Fallait-il lui répondre? Ne rien faire? Faire comme si elle ne l'attendait pas là-bas?

Pourquoi le simple fait de l'imaginer seule à cette table le mettait hors de lui?

 _"Je pense que vous êtes venu à Los Angeles pour chercher quelque chose. Mais je pense aussi que vous avez arrêter de chercher...Car vous l'avez peut-être trouvé. "_

L'avait-il trouvé?

Qu'avait-il trouvé?

Lucifer regarda successivement l'horloge et son portable, ses mains caressant avec nervosité la surface cristalline du verre posé sur le comptoir. Il déglutit difficilement, une boule désagréable obstruant sa gorge et observa la petite aiguille progresser encore de quelques centimètres.

Une nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il n'empoigne son portable et ses clés de voitures posées plus loin sur le bar et ne se détache de la structure marbrée.

"Bloody Hell..."

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Voilà c'est pas un long chapitre. Les autres le seront sans doute, comme vous savez ( vous commencez à me connaître)._

 _A pluuuusssssssssssssssss_

 _PS : Je publierai bientot le mot de remerciements pour mon autre fanfiction et vous tiendrai au courant pour la publication de la suite ^^_


	2. Seule

_Re-bonsoir!_

 _Voici le second chapitre un peu plus long comme promis. :)_

 _Une bonne lecture et des reviews au menu pour moi XD_

* * *

 **SEULE**

* * *

Chloé caressa de ses doigts fins la surface transparente de son verre.

Le troisième. Le troisième qu'elle engloutissait...seule. Avec ces verres vides. Seule avec ses pensées.

Elle n'était pas censée être seule.

Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle seule à cette table?

La jeune femme ramena une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et jeta un coup d'œil à son portable posé sur la table.

Aucun message. Excepté les siens.

 _"Je suis là"_

 _"Je vous commande quelque chose?"_

Aucune réponse.

Une heure. Soixante longues minutes sans signe de vie. Une éternité aux yeux de l'inspectrice. Elle vit les autres convives l'épier du regard, paraissant sincèrement navrés pour elle. L'image qu'elle donnait aux autres devait être...pathétique.

Une jeune femme seule à une table pour deux. Guettant fréquemment un signe de vie, une apparition, une nouvelle rassurante via son portable. Maquillée, sur son trente-et-un...pour une homme que ne daignait pas se montrer ou donner de ses nouvelles.

Il aurait au moins pu lui donner des nouvelles. Lui envoyer un message d'excuse, même bidon...elle s'en serait contenté.

Chloé déposa son portable avec plus de violence qu'elle n'aurait souhaité, l'écran face à la nappe blanche immaculée. Elle laissa son regard dériver sur le restaurant, sur les gens. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, furieuse contre elle-même. Furieuse contre lui également.

Surtout contre lui.

Elle lui en voulait pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il viendrait. Qu'ils passeraient un bon moment ensemble, en-dehors du travail et des guet-appens charnels qu'il lui tendait à longueur de journée depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Et l'inspectrice s'en voulait également. De l'avoir cru. D'avoir baissé sa garde. D'avoir vu en Lucifer une chose qui n'y était pas. Elle avait tellement souhaité se tromper sur son compte. Avoir tord quand elle s'imaginait n'avoir qu'un homme sans cœur en face d'elle, un imbécile égoïste et dépravé.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir cru que Lucifer et elle étaient proches. Des amis. Plus que cela.

Elle avait cru à un rapprochement entre eux quand ils s'étaient étreints dans sa cuisine. Chloé frissonna au souvenir du contact chaud et rassurant de Lucifer, de ses bras puissants et protecteurs autour d'elle. De cette étreinte silencieuse et tendre. Cela faisait si longtemps que la jeune femme ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, aussi en sécurité.

Elle avait cru à un avenir entre eux. Un avenir plus qu'amical. Elle y avait cru en voyant son visage s'illuminer. Etre purgé de tous ces faux-semblants. De toute cette comédie. Ce rôle inaccessible qu'il avait arrêté de jouer quand elle lui avait donné l'opportunité de regagner son club. Cet émerveillement sincère dans ses yeux noirs.

Aucun jeu.

Aucune exagération ou proposition indécente.

Juste...Lucifer. Le _vrai_ Lucifer.

Chloé laissa échapper un long soupir et regarda sa montre à son poignet. Une heure cinq...

Pourquoi restait-elle assise à cette table?

Pourquoi espérait-elle encore?

Chloé voulait partir. Oublier ses espoirs futiles. Redescendre sur Terre. Pourtant...elle persistait à attendre. A rester obstinément assise à cette table magnifique décorée. Il ne viendrait plus. Pourquoi apparaîtrait-il maintenant, au bout d'une heure? Pourquoi?

La jeune femme prit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, gouttant de bouts de celle-ci le cocktail parfumé. Elle but une gorgée tout en guettant du regard chaque nouvelle personne entrant dans le restaurant. La déception pesait davantage sur ses épaules à chaque secondes qui passaient, à chaque personne entrant à l'intérieur et ne se trouvant pas être l'homme qu'elle convoitait...qu'elle espérait voir en face d'elle.

Elle était ridicule.

"On attend quelqu'un?", demanda une voix grave à l'accent reconnaissable entre tous juste au-dessus de son épaule gauche.

* * *

Chloé sursauta légèrement, son cœur battant avec davantage de force contre sa cage thoracique à l'entente de cette voix. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, un sourire venant malgré elle orner ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers la gauche, son visage levé vers l'homme qu'elle attendait depuis une éternité.

Elle ne savait pas encore si cette attente en valait la peine, mais elle l'espérait.

Lucifer était debout derrière elle, légèrement penché vers son oreille, un sourire charmeur sur son visage. Elle le détailla à son aise. Il portait une chemise pourpre en soie par-dessous une veste noire impeccable. Comme toujours. Elle ne s'attendait pas à moins avec lui. Elle pouvait voir son cou musclé et le début de son torse par son col entrouvert. Chloé remarqua le souffle rauque de son partenaire, souffle que lui chatouillait la joue, leurs visages assez proches l'un de l'autre.

Une proximité qui ne semblait pas les gêner.

La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi Lucifer avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Avait-il couru? Pourquoi? Il était en retard, c'est sûr...Mais pourquoi s'était-il dépêché? Elle se serait attendu à le voir arriver en grandes pompes, présidé par une parade excentrique et avec la nonchalance qu'elle lui connaissait.

Ici...Maintenant...Il paraissait détendu, mais ses yeux et son visage légèrement crispé laissait transparaître une certaine nervosité. Une chose étonnante venant de lui. Lui qui prenait tout à la légère.

Pourquoi était-il nerveux?

Craignait-il sa réaction? Qu'elle l'envoie promener pour l'avoir fait poireauter aussi longtemps?

Le sourire de l'inspectrice s'élargit et elle plissa les yeux tandis que Lucifer s'asseyait enfin à leur table, avec la grâce et la nonchalance qui lui était propre.

"Un millionnaire excentrique propriétaire d'un night-club qui invite sa partenaire au restaurant, mais qui ne daigne se montrer qu'au bout d'une heure d'attente...", répliqua doucement la jeune femme en posant son verre sur la table. "Vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard?"

Lucifer sourit de plus belle, dévoilant sa magnifique dentition. Un sourire communicatif. Chloé sentit son sourire s'élargir et les émotions négatives qu'elle avait ressentie jusqu'alors se dissiper peu à peu. Son partenaire se pencha vers elle, s'accoudant sur la table pour s'approcher d'elle autant que possible, son visage feignant l'indignation.

" Si j'avais croisé un tel goujat, Inspectrice, vous pensez bien que je lui aurai fait sa fête!", s'offusqua-t-il.

Chloé laissa échapper un rire, secouant la tête devant la bêtise de Lucifer. Une bêtise qui lui redonnait le sourire en toute circonstance. Même s'il était responsable de ces émotions négatives ressenties plus tôt. Lucifer échangea un sourire complice avec la jeune femme, leur regard amusé plongé l'un dans l'autre.

"C'est évident!", reconnu-t-elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

Un serveur s'approcha de leur table, tendant à chacun un menu rouge. Lucifer s'en saisit sans un regard pour le serveur, ses yeux onyx toujours plongé dans ceux plus clair de sa partenaire. Elle-même ne dévia pas son regard en prenant du bout des doigts le menu que l'homme lui tendait.

Ils étaient seuls.

Et Chloé n'était plus seule.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _La suite demain si j'ai l'occasion d'écrire. Ou dans la semaine._

 _Laissez-vous tenter par les reviews...ça a l'air délicieux XD_


	3. Et en latin

_Bonsoirrrrr !_

 _Mon imagination a encore frappé...et pondu un nouveau chapitre. :)_

 _Dégustez-le, savourez-le, reviewez-le !_

* * *

 **ET EN LATIN**

* * *

Lucifer épiait Chloé par-dessus son menu.

Ses gestes.

La manière dont elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

Ses fins cheveux d'or venant caresser l'arrière de sa nuque.

Sa main gracile qui tenait le menu, l'autre autour de son verre.

Il l'épiait...la fixait sans s'en cacher.

Et Chloé faisait de même. Replongeant vivement son regard gris sur les lignes du menu lorsque Lucifer la surprenait en pleine observation insistante. Il lui souriait alors. Un sourire en coin. Un sourire charmeur. En rien moqueur ou suffisant – car il savait plaire aux femmes, même si l'inspectrice avait démontré une étonnante et tenace résistance à son charme- envers elle.

Il souriait. Tout simplement.

Un sourire simple. Sans fioritures. Sans exagération.

C'était nouveau pour lui.

Et cette nouveauté l'enchantait...et le perturbait. Grandement. Le Diable n'avait pas pour habitude d'être ainsi déstabilisé. Par une simple humaine. Un simple tête-à-tête. Avec elle.

 _Chloé._

Un mystère délectable pour lui. Et si étrange...Toutes ces émotions qu'il éprouvait en cet instant précis. Comment les êtres humains faisaient-ils? Comment ne devenaient-ils pas fous? Tout était confus et si...limpide. C'était déroutant. Il se sentait parfaitement à son aise, comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant et...nerveux également. Comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute son existence. Car la nervosité était une notion totalement inconnue pour lui. Cette nervosité-là du moins. Les mains moites, son cœur qui tambourinait avec force dans sa poitrine...Le souffle court à chaque œillade échangée avec l'inspectrice.

Ils s'étaient déjà "regardé" à de nombreuses reprises. Des centaines de fois, sans doute. Pourquoi le fait de la regarder ici dans les yeux le perturbait autant ? Pourquoi ressentait-il un feu – ironique pour le Prince des Ténèbres, nota-t-il – interne réchauffer délicatement son ventre à chaque sourire que lui adressait la jeune femme? Lucifer avait déjà ressenti la chaleur de la passion charnelle ou de la rage, de la haine. Ce feu...Cette chaleur était autre chose. Une chose délicieuse et déstabilisante pour lui.

 _"Je pense que vous êtes venu à Los Angeles pour chercher quelque chose..."_

Qu'avait-il cherché dans cette ville? Que cherchait-il ce soir ? Avec elle?

Lucifer en était là dans ses pensées lorsque la voix fluette du serveur-pingouin retentit à ses côtés. Il cessa de fixer la jeune femme, celle-ci se tournant vers le serveur et s'efforça d'écouter et de comprendre les mots sortant de la bouche du jeune homme.

"Vous avez choisi ?"

Lucifer regarda à nouveau Chloé. Cette dernière s'était remise à fixer le contenu du menu, apparemment dubitative sur tous les choix proposés. Son partenaire referma son propre menu et adressa un sourire des plus charmeurs au pingouin debout près de leur table.

"Allora...cosa ci prepara lo chef stasera ?", lui demanda-t-il dans un italien parfait.

Chloé écarquilla un bref instant les yeux de surprise avant de fixer Lucifer avec son regard typiquement policier, analysant il-ne-savait-quoi chez lui pour donner une raison valable à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Lucifer se laissa à nouveau épier tandis qu'il conversait poliment avec le serveur, ce dernier agréablement surpris par sa maîtrise de la langue et redoublant de bonne volonté pour satisfaire ses envies et celles de la jeune femme. Leur échange dura encore quelques minutes avant que le pingouin ne se retire, une commande précise en main.

Lucifer suivit du regard le serveur s'éloigner jusqu'en cuisine avant de regarder à nouveau la jeune femme, cette dernière le fixant avec une insistance oppressante.

"Un problème, Inspectrice?", la questionna-t-il en se servant une généreuse dose de vin rouge.

Chloé tenait toujours son menu ouvert devant elle, ses yeux gris détaillant sans retenue l'homme assis en face d'elle. Elle referma le menu et le déposa sur le côté de la table, croisant ses mains fines devant elle.

"Vous parlez italien?"

Lucifer étouffa un rire. Une question stupide. Il but une gorgée de vin sous le regard de la jeune femme. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti regardé de toute son existence. Il y avait pire que d'être fixé avec insistance par une femme comme Chloé. Bien pire. Il apprécia le parfum subtil du breuvage alcoolisé qui descendait dans sa gorge et redéposa son verre sur la table, sa main caressant doucement la base du verre.

"Bien sûr que je parle l'italien, Inspectrice!", s'exclama-t-il. "Je suis le Diable, les langues n'ont aucun secret pour moi...au propre comme au figuré...", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête à cette réflexion, un sourire se dessinant bien malgré elle sur ses magnifiques lèvres. Lucifer s'adossa plus confortablement à son siège, ravi de voir ce sourire apparaître à nouveau sur le visage fin de sa partenaire. Et perturbé par le sentiment de plénitude, de bien-être qui le submergeait à cette simple vue. Cette bouffée...encore cette chaleur.

Chloé plissa les yeux, ses pensées se reflétant dans ses yeux clairs. Elle paraissait septique quant à ses connaissances linguistiques...étendues. Lucifer attendit patiemment qu'elle le mette au défi. Il savait qu'elle le ferait. A un moment ou à un autre. Et jouer ne le dérangeait pas. Il adorait jouer.

" Donc...Etant donné que le Diable est incollable en linguistique...que _vous_ êtes incollable en linguistique...je peux vous dire une phrase et vous la traduirez...quelle que soit la langue que je propose ? " insinua-t-elle en échangeant un regard complice avec Lucifer.

"Proposez...proposez une langue, Inspectrice ! N'hésitez pas à proposer une langue plus... _personnelle_...si l'envie vous en prends !", déclara-t-il en se penchant vers elle, ses mains à quelques millimètres des siennes.

La jeune femme retira ses mains, comme électrocuté par leur proximité corporelle, ses joues rosissant légèrement à l'allusion salace de son partenaire. Elle s'adossa à son propre siège, scrutant Lucifer tandis que celui-ci attendait encore le bon vouloir de sa partenaire. Attendre ne le gênait pas.

Il était avec elle.

Il avait peine à croire, qu'il y a encore une heure de cela, il s'était lamentablement terré dans son penthouse pour éviter cette entrevue. Certes, Lucifer éprouvait toujours un panel d'émotions déconcertantes. Mais c'était d'une seconde importance pour le moment. Il se concentrait sur l'instant présent.

Sur elle.

"Mmmmh...", sembla réfléchir à voix haute Chloé. "Je suis désolé d'être en retard...en...espagnol", exigea-t-elle enfin.

Lucifer ne comprenait pas le choix de cette langue en particulier. Une langue pauvre, sans intérêt. Mais la phrase en elle-même était lourde de sens. Lucifer ramena ses mains sur son genou, un sourire plus délicat...moins forcé sur ses lèvres.

"Siento ilegar tarde...", murmura-t-il, ses yeux onyx plongé dans les yeux gris de la jeune femme.

"En allemand ?", demanda-t-elle, son regard troublé par il-ne-savait-quoi.

"Ich bin spät dran, tut mir leid...", récita-t-il automatiquement sans quitter sa partenaire des yeux.

"Gaélique...", dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

"Tha mi duilich a bhith reatrd...", répondit-il encore mécaniquement, sa gorge étrangement sèche.

"En français...", supplia presque la jeune femme en focalisant son attention sur un des couverts disposés sur la nappe immaculée.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence oppressant. Chloé s'évertuait à ne pas regarder Lucifer et Lucifer s'évertuait à capturer son regard. Il était désolé. Vraiment. Il voulait qu'elle le sache. Qu'elle le comprenne. Qu'elle n'en doute pas un seul instant. Qu' _il_ n'en doute pas un seul instant...

Chloé caressait du bout des doigts son couteau, quelques mèches blondes cachant en partie les traits fins et délicats de son visage aux yeux de son partenaire. Ce dernier se redressa sur son siège, en silence. Doucement...lentement...il approcha sa main de celle de Chloé. La jeune femme ne bougea pas, ne le regarda pas...le punissant par cette absence de contact visuel entre eux. Lucifer couvrit la main douce de la jeune femme avec la sienne, caressant du pouce sa peau délicate.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Ou pour la première fois.

"Je suis désolé d'être en retard...Chloé...", s'excusa-t-il sincèrement dans un souffle.

Chloé sourit à cette phrase sincère. Cette excuse sincère. Elle caressa à son tour la main de son partenaire, provoquant en lui de nouvelles sensations plus étranges les unes que les autres. Lucifer ne dit rien, la fixant...guettant une réponse de sa part.

La jeune femme sourit davantage avant de demander le plus naturellement du monde :

"Et en latin ?"

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Pardon pour les traductions désastreuses (google est mon ami ^^), je n'ai pas mieux._

 _A la prochaine :))))_


	4. Le désir

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Je suis en congés, ce qui implique...une montagne de chapitres à venir ! Youpieeeeee !_

 _En voici un pour bien terminer cette soirée :))))_

 _Une bonne lecture à tous !_

 _On review hein ! ;)_

* * *

 **LE** **DÉSIR**

* * *

Chloé frissonna sous la brise glaciale, frottant frénétiquement ses épaules de ses fines mains.

La nuit était plus fraîche qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Elle retint un nouveau frisson tout en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Lucifer était en grande conversation avec le chef du restaurant sur le pas de la porte. La jeune femme ne les écoutait converser que d'une oreille, trop épuisée pour s'intéresser à leur échange incompréhensible en italien.

Elle détourna les yeux et leva légèrement la tête vers les cieux. Cieux sombres délicatement parsemés d'étoiles plus ou moins scintillantes. Chloé sourit doucement, ravie par la vue de ce magnifique ciel étoilé et par cette merveilleuse soirée. Une soirée au début hasardeux...incertain, mais ô combien délicieuse par la suite...

La jeune femme avait passé un agréable moment, comme rarement dans sa vie. Une soirée en tête-à-tête avec son partenaire était tout sauf insupportable, bien au contraire. Lucifer avait su se montrer galant, drôle, intelligent dans sa conversation...bien plus que d'habitude. L'inspectrice se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas Lucifer aussi bien qu'elle le pensait. Il avait su l'étonner ce soir...de la plus agréable des manières. La jeune femme lui pardonnait _presque_ totalement son retard. Retard qui n'avait toujours eu aucune explication. Et n'en aurait sans doute jamais.

Chloé soupira doucement, resserrant l'étreinte de ses doigts autour de ses épaules. Elle laissa son regard dériver sur les alentours sombres. Il était tard. Très tard. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Une autre preuve de la qualité du moment passé ensemble. L'inspectrice ne regrettait pas de l'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Elle ne savait pas encore si ce rendez-vous changerait drastiquement leur relation en bien ou en mal. Ou bien ne cherchait-elle pas _réellement_ à le savoir...Pas cette nuit. La jeune femme aurait tout le temps d'y penser demain après tout.

Une nouvelle brise glaciale vint caresser sa nuque dégagée et balayer sa chevelure relevée en une queue de cheval. Chloé frissonna davantage et enfouit son nez dans le col de sa robe, espérant ainsi réchauffer une infime partie de son visage frigorifié. Elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir aussi froid à Los Angeles.

La jeune femme sentit un frottement léger le long de ses épaules et une diminution significative des sensations de froid qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques secondes. Elle redressa la tête, la tournant doucement vers le frottement. Une veste noire hors de prix et extraordinairement chaude recouvrait ses menues épaules, la protégeant de la brise frigorifique de la nuit. Chloé caressa de ses doigts le tissu sombre avant de redresser la tête, plongeant son regard gris dans les yeux aussi sombre que la nuit de son partenaire. Ce dernier ne portait plus que sa chemise pourpre sur les épaules, la brise glaciale balayant doucement sa chevelure noire. Il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde perturbé ou dérangé par la basse température de l'extérieur. Il avait ses mains dans ses poches, à son aise en toute circonstance...

Il adressa un sourire charmeur à la jeune femme.

"Je vous voyais frissonner de là où j'étais...", se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer en pointant du doigt l'entrée du restaurant désormais fermé. " En tant que Seigneur des Enfers, je ne peux tolérer que vous succombiez sous mes yeux aux effets néfastes des basses températures!"

Chloé resserra les pans de la veste autour de ses épaules et échangea un sourire avec son partenaire.

"Merci, Lucifer."

"Je vous en prie, Inspectrice !", s'empressa-t-il de répondre sur un ton léger.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, aucun des deux n'osant prendre la parole et mettre ainsi fin à cette agréable entrevue privée. Il fallait pourtant y mettre fin. C'était une merveilleuse soirée, mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin. Chloé se racla la gorge, gênée par le silence tenace installé entre eux. Lucifer cessa d'observer d'un œil rêveur le ciel étoilé, comme l'avait fait l'inspectrice plus tôt, et reporta son attention sur celle-ci.

"C'était une merveilleuse soirée Lucifer...", commença-t-elle en fuyant son regard, troublée par celui-ci. " Merci encore...Je vais rentrer maintenant..."

"Quoi?", s'exclama-t-il, sincèrement surpris par la déclaration de la jeune femme. "Oh non non non, Inspectrice ! Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous maintenant !"

Chloé sourit face à ses objections, objections qui étaient vraiment adorables en cet instant. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Cela la touchait, mais il était vraiment tard. Elle devait rentrer. Il valait mieux qu'elle rentre. C'était ce que lui dictait sa raison. Rentrer à la maison auprès de sa fille et de sa colocataire aussi excentrique que l'homme se tenant face à elle dans la nuit noire.

"Il se fait vraiment tard, Lucifer...J'ai laissé Maze s'occuper de Trixie, je dois rentrer...", se justifia-t-elle en faisant mine d'enlever la veste de ses épaules.

Lucifer interrompit son geste en empoignant doucement sa main rendue froide par la brise. Avec la même douceur qu'au restaurant, plus tôt dans la soirée. Chloé observa sa main enfermant la sienne dans cette douce et chaleureuse étreinte. La peau de Lucifer était plus douce qu'elle n'aurait cru et bien plus brûlante que la normale. La jeune femme replongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de Lucifer, ceux-ci exprimant son désir de la garder auprès de lui. Un désir qui touchait l'inspectrice...et qui l'effrayait également.

Lucifer déglutit difficilement, ses yeux noirs toujours fixés dans ceux de sa partenaire. Il lâcha sa main vivement, comme brûlé par ce contact simple aux premiers abords. Il regarda autour de lui tout en remettant ses mains dans ses poches, reprenant contenance.

"Ecoutez, Inspectrice...J'ai conscience d'avoir gâché les débuts de notre soirée en tête-à-tête. Je ne peux pas la laisser se terminer ainsi...Laissez-moi au moins l'occasion d'en améliorer la fin, de la rendre inoubliable ! Maze peut bien s'occuper de votre progéniture encore quelques heures, non? ", argumenta-t-il en lui offrant son sourire le plus craquant.

Chloé pinça les lèvres, un long soupir s'échappant par ses narines tandis qu'elle jaugeait du regard son partenaire à la moue suppliante. Sa raison lui hurlait de rentrer chez elle. De fermer la porte aux émotions qui l'assaillaient et qui la poussaient à accepter l'offre alléchante de Lucifer. Une offre _très_ alléchante. L'inspectrice se sentait tiraillée entre ses désirs et sa raison. Elle faisait généralement pencher la balance en faveur de la raison.

Toujours la raison.

Chloé souhaitait laisser le désir prendre le dessus ce soir. Juste ce soir. Avec lui.

Elle acquiesça par un faible hochement de tête et Lucifer afficha un sourire plus éclatant encore.

"Magnifique ! Suivez-moi, Inspectrice!", déclara-t-il en s'éloignant dans la rue déserte à cette heure tardive.

"Mais...ma voiture...", objecta-t-elle en pointant vaguement du doigt l'endroit où était garée son véhicule.

"Vous la récupérerez plus tard, Inspectrice...Promis!", s'empressa de la rassurer Lucifer. " A moins que vous n'ayez trop peur de rester avec moi dans la même voiture ?"

Chloé secoua la tête de dépit face à cette nouvelle provocation. Elle rangea ses clés de voiture dans sa pochette noire avant d'emboîter le pas à son partenaire, leurs corps fusionnant doucement avec les ténèbres ambiants.

* * *

Chloé laissa ses doigts fins caresser la surface douce et polie du piano trônant en plein centre du Lux. Elle s'appuya contre l'instrument, observant de sa position Lucifer s'afférer derrière le bar. Elle l'observa placer deux verres sur le comptoir et les remplir d'un cocktail alcoolisé coloré. Il était concentré sur sa tâche, ne se rendant pas compte du regard gris intense posé sur lui. Chloé regarda autour d'elle, appréciant davantage la décoration du club sans clients bruyants et particulièrement éméchés ou musique assourdissante.

Tout était calme. Paisible.

Et ils étaient seuls. Encore.

Lucifer s'éloigna du bar et s'approcha d'elle, tenant les deux verres remplis par ses soins dans chaque main. Il en offrit un à l'inspectrice, armé de son plus beau sourire. La jeune femme accepta bien volontiers cette boisson. Ils burent en silence, chacun épiant aussi discrètement que possible l'autre en train de boire le contenu de son verre.

Chloé déposa le verre sur le piano et laissa à nouveau son regard dériver sur les lieux inhabituellement calmes.

"Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ce lieu était... _agréable_ sans tout ce bruit, toute cette agitation.", fit-elle observer.

Lucifer s'appuya à son tour sur le piano, non loin de la jeune femme. Il sourit à sa remarque et observa également la salle déserte et préservée de toute agitation nocturne.

"Je ne voulais pas que être dérangé ce soir...Je pensais...perdre cet endroit...et...j'avais envie d'être seul pour...", murmura-t-il en caressant de ses doigts la surface cristalline de son verre.

Chloé détailla son partenaire du regard tandis que ce dernier s'évertuait à fixer son propre regard sur le verre vide entre ses mains. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Cet endroit était son foyer. Il avait cru le perdre à jamais.

Lucifer redressa la tête et regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux, ses yeux noirs rendus plus intenses par les émotions s'y reflétant. Il déglutit difficilement avant de murmurer :

"Je...Je ne vous ai pas remercié correctement...pour ce que vous avez fait, Inspectrice...Je..."

Chloé l'interrompit en posant sa main sur la sienne. Lucifer se tut et observa un instant la main fine de l'inspectrice recouvrant la sienne avant de replonger son regard dans le sien. L'inspectrice lui offrit un sourire doux et rassurant, resserrant sa poigne autour de sa main.

"Pas la peine de me remercier, Lucifer...", le rassura-t-elle doucement. " C'est votre foyer, c'était important pour vous...ce qui est important à vos yeux...est important à _mes_ yeux..."

Lucifer lui offrit à son tour un sourire extrêmement doux et ils continuèrent à se perdre dans le regard de l'autre pendant un instant qui sembla durer bien plus que cela. Lucifer dégagea sa main de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et se redressa promptement. Chloé ramena sa main le long de son flanc et s'évertua à regarder ailleurs que vers son partenaire, ses joues légèrement rosies par leur précédente proximité.

"Venez...", lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

"Pour quoi faire?", le questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

"Ma très chère Inspectrice Decker...", commença-t-il sur un ton solennel exagéré. " M'accorderiez-vous cette danse? "

"Sans musique ?", demanda bêtement la jeune femme, surprise par sa proposition incongrue.

Lucifer esquissa un sourire charmeur, dévoilant en partir sa dentition parfaite. Il maintint son bras tendu vers Chloé avant de déclarer le plus naturellement du monde :

"Mais il y a de la musique, Inspectrice! Je crée la musique! _Je_ suis la musique! Vous ne pouvez pas refuser une danse à la musique même, non ? "

Chloé plissa les yeux de suspicion. Encore un de ses délires insensés...Un délire tentant, cependant. Ils étaient seuls. Quel mal y-avait-il à danser avec lui ? Même sans musique pour les accompagner...Elle observa alternativement la main tendue vers elle et le visage avenant de son partenaire avant de s'approcher lentement de lui et d'agripper cette main tendue. Lucifer sourit de plus belle, accentuant son étreinte autour de la main de la jeune femme. Il la ramena doucement vers lui, leurs corps séparés par un espace microscopique. Chloé du relever son visage vers celui de son partenaire, celui-ci bien plus grand qu'elle, malgré ses hauts talons. Elle sentit la main gauche de Lucifer caresser la chute de ses reins, la rapprochant davantage de lui. La jeune femme frissonna sous cette caresse et fixa ses yeux gris dans ceux bien plus sombres de son partenaire.

Lentement...doucement...ils bougèrent au grès d'une musique impalpable. Une musique bien présente...dans leurs corps...dans leur esprit...dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux tout le long de cette danse muette, bougeant de concert...sans aucun faux pas. Chloé était habilement dirigée par Lucifer et prenait plaisir à danser avec lui...seule. Elle souhaitait faire durer cet instant éternellement. Il lui sourit doucement et elle lui rendit son sourire, comblée par ce moment intime avec lui.

"Lucifer..."

"Mmmmh ?", se contenta-t-il de répondre en guise d'encouragements, continuant da la diriger dans un slow lent et silencieux.

Chloé continua à le fixer quelques secondes, partagée, avant de demander dans un souffle :

"Pourquoi étiez-vous en retard?"

Lucifer persista à la fixer silencieusement pendant des secondes qui parurent interminables aux yeux de la jeune femme, cette dernière bougeant au doux rythme des pas de son partenaire. A quoi pensait-il? Qu'allait-il lui répondre ? Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir? Était-ce si important ?

Oui...ça l'était pour elle.

Elle avait besoin de savoir. De comprendre.

"Disons que...j'étais assez _perturbé_ par ma dernière séance avec ma thérapeute...", répondit-il très vaguement.

"Pourquoi?", le questionna-t-elle encore, avide d'éclaircissements.

Elle vit le regard de Lucifer se troubler pour une raison inconnue. Il déglutit difficilement, apparemment partagé entre l'envie de se confier et celle de rester évasif. Chloé lui offrit un sourire rassurant et laissa sa main caresser doucement son dos musclé à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise.

"Dites-moi la vérité, Lucifer..."

"C'est quelque chose qu'elle a dites...vous concernant...une chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre...", confessa-t-il du bout des lèvres, leurs corps continuant à se mouvoir doucement ensemble.

Sa réponse étonna la jeune femme, mais cette dernière se tut, l'enjoignant par son silence à poursuivre. Lucifer laissa échapper un long soupir avant de continuer dans un murmure à peine audible :

"Selon elle, je suis venu ici à la recherche de quelque chose...Une chose que je n'aurai plus à chercher dorénavant...Une chose que j'aurai _trouvé_...", dit-il en la regardant avec intensité.

Chloé se figea, perturbée par sa confession. Ils cessèrent leur danse silencieuse sans pour autant s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Leurs mains étaient toujours enlacées et leurs corps toujours aussi rapprochés. Leurs souffles caressaient doucement la peau de l'autre, les faisant tout deux frissonner. Chloé se perdit dans le regard sombre et passionné de son partenaire, une agréable chaleur réchauffant l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

D'un même mouvement...dans un même élan inexplicable...ils sentirent leur visage se rapprocher. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, leurs yeux échangeant une émotion oppressante et troublante.

Chloé sentit la raison pointer à nouveau le bout de son nez, l'avertissant...la mettant en garde sur les conséquences. Mais la jeune femme chassa cette notion de son esprit. Elle ne souhaitait plus répondre qu'à une seule chose.

Le désir.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre un chouia plus long vous a plu!_

 _Prochain chapitre des plus...charnel...à suivre ! XD_


	5. le plus tard possible

_Bonsoir! :)_

 _Nouveau chapitre et pas n'importe lequel ! THE chapitre!_

 _âmes prudes et sensibles s'abstenir! Pour les coquins et coquines comme moi, ne vous abstenez pas de lire et de reviewer ! RATING M POUR CE CHAPITRE ! Vous voilà prévenu !_

 _une très très très bonne lecture :)))))_

 _Dernier petit conseil : écoutez en boucle "Devil Devil" de Milck :) pendant votre lecture ( ça donne beaucoup plus de puissance à la scène :p_

* * *

 **LE PLUS TARD POSSIBLE**

* * *

Chloé entendit vaguement les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur le penthouse de Lucifer, penthouse plongé dans la pénombre la plus totale.

Une observation rapidement balayée par les sensations délicieuses qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Les lèvres brûlantes et enivrantes de Lucifer sur les siennes lui faisait oublier le monde qui l'entourait. L'heure qu'il pouvait être. Les éventuelles conséquences de sa présence ici, dans ses bras musclés et puissants.

Une seule chose dominait les sens de la jeune femme : une passion dévorante...Une envie...Un besoin viscéral...

Une _nécessité_ d'embrasser Lucifer jusqu'à en mourir d'étouffement. Le toucher. Le caresser. Répondre à cette nécessité dévorante et insupportable qui électrisait son corps et son esprit.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement en partie étouffé par leur baiser tandis que Lucifer faisait très lentement remonter ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant chez elle des frissons extatiques. Elle raffermit sa prise autour des épaules de son partenaire, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre dans cet espace étroit. Chloé approfondit leur baiser. Lucifer grogna de contentement, sa langue venant intensifier le désir de la jeune femme pour cet homme. Lucifer transformait chaque parcelle de son corps en une fournaise délicieuse et oppressante. Il agrippa avec férocité ses hanches, l'amenant ainsi à sortir de l'ascenseur privatisé, leurs lèvres obstinément liées en un échange tout aussi féroce. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient subtilement, ne désirant faire qu'un.

Chloé fit valser ses talons d'un habile mouvement de pieds sans cesser de répondre au baiser passionné de son partenaire, ce dernier caressant doucement la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme. Il lui retira tout aussi délicatement son élastique, ses boucles claires venant descendre en cascades sur ses épaules. Le baiser s'adoucit également, Lucifer effleurant de ses lèvres celles de Chloé.

Elle n'avait jamais vécu cela...Une passion et une délicatesse délectables si parfaitement combinées. Ces deux notions rythmant cet instant sans fausses notes.

Chloé avait toujours imaginé Lucifer arrogant, suffisant et moqueur dans une telle situation.

Il n'en était rien.

Une fois encore, elle s'était complètement fourvoyé sur lui...

Il était doux, fougueux dans ses gestes et ses avances...subtil et direct à la fois.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Leurs gestes...Leurs regards...leurs baisers parlaient pour eux. La parole...les mots n'auraient pu communiquer aussi clairement ce qu'ils ressentaient tous deux en cet instant.

Chloé caressa de ses deux mains les joues mal-rasées de son partenaire, leurs regards se liant également tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Elle lui sourit doucement en caressant très délicatement ses pommettes du bout des doigts, esquissant ainsi les traits de son visage si magnifique. Si parfait. Le regard onyx de son partenaire s'assombrit davantage et il caressa à son tour la joue de la jeune femme, cette dernière fermant les yeux d'aise à ce tendre contact.

C'était si bon. Parfait. Délicieux. Elle ne souhaitait pas arrêter. Ni le quitter ou se raisonner. Peu importait les conséquences. Chloé aurait lacéré et détruit physiquement quiconque aurait tenté de la séparer de cet homme à ce moment précis.

Il était à elle. Et elle était à lui.

Cette nuit. _Ensemble_.

Les lèvres chaudes et délectables de Lucifer vinrent à nouveau caresser les siennes, le baiser s'intensifiant très rapidement. Elle se sentit dirigée par Lucifer vers l'intérieur de la pièce et elle se laissa faire, trop affairée par les émotions intenses qui naissaient en elle. Chloé caressa avec passion la chevelure sombre de Lucifer tandis que celui-ci la poussait contre un mur attenant à la chambre. Il laissa une de ses mains descendre le long des flancs de la jeune femme et vint caresser la peau d'albâtre de ses cuisses. La caresse était comparable à une traînée de lave éveillant chaque nerf de son épiderme à vif. Chloé ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Elle abandonna les lèvres de Lucifer pour embrasser sauvagement l'arête de sa mâchoire et l'intérieur de sa nuque en partie dévoilée par son col entrouvert, se vengeant des sensations puissantes qu'il faisait si habilement naître en elle. Il gémit fortement à son tour, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'inspectrice, titillant de sa langue le lobe de son oreille. Chloé avait le souffle court face à toutes ces sensations électrisantes. Elle retint tant bien que mal un cri haletant sous une énième embrassade passionnée au niveau de sa nuque, empoignant avec plus de force qu'elle n'aurait souhaité les boucles noires de Lucifer.

Lucifer s'écarta légèrement d'elle, sondant son regard. Guettant son accord pour aller plus loin. L'hésitation et la crainte qu'elle lut dans ses yeux augmenta sensiblement son désir pour cet homme. Un homme qu'elle avait imaginé égocentrique en toute circonstances, insensible et imbu de sa personne. Cet homme qui prétendait prendre ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait lui donnait l'opportunité de mettre à terme à ce moment. Il lui laissait le choix, mettant de côté ses propres désirs...Pensant avant tout à ce qu' _elle_ voulait.

Cette attitude finit de chasser les doutes de la jeune femme. S'il y en avait eu jusque là...Une chose dont elle doutait. Douter de ses doutes...Assez ironique comme observation, mais sans intérêt à ce moment précis.

Elle le désirait. Tout comme il la désirait.

Chloé rassura ses inquiétudes par un nouveau baiser passionné. Elle sentit les mains de Lucifer caresser ses cuisses dénudées, ses fesses, ses hanches, ses bras...chaque partie accessible de son corps.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Il lui en fallait plus.

 _Beaucoup_ plus.

Chloé s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise pourpre de Lucifer, ses lèvres toujours intensément scellées aux siennes. Les mains de son partenaire vinrent à son aide, arrachant sans ménagement les minuscules attaches et dévoilant ainsi le torse glabre et subtilement musclé de celui-ci. Chloé laissa échapper un rire léger face à ce geste impatient. Lucifer lui offrit un sourire coquin avant d'approfondir leur baiser. La jeune femme répondit à ce baiser, caressant tout aussi passionnément chaque parcelle de peau lui étant offerte. Elle sentit Lucifer frissonner sous ses caresses, un grognement presque bestial s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il cessa de caresser son corps pour ôter sa chemise et la jeter sur le sol.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser contre ce mur pendant un temps avant que Lucifer ne passe ses mains brûlantes sous les cuisses de la jeune femme et ne la prenne dans ses bras. Chloé titilla de sa langue la clavicule de son partenaire et entoura ses hanches de ses cuisses. Il mordilla doucement le lobe de son oreille, provoquant un soupir de contentement chez la jeune femme tandis qu'il la portait sans effort jusqu'au lit immense.

Ils tombèrent doucement sur le matelas muni d'une couverture soyeuse, Lucifer au-dessus d'elle. Chloé s'écarta de lui pour se débarrasser de sa robe; celle-ci atterrissant en un chiffon informe à côté du lit. Elle était maintenant offerte à la vue de Lucifer, n'ayant comme vêtement qu'un string noir en dentelle et un soutien-gorge échancré du même tissu. Son partenaire la dévora du regard, faisant rougir la jeune femme étendue sous lui. Il approcha son visage du sien, leur corps allongés l'un sur l'autre sans pour autant se toucher, et déposa quelques baisers sur ses joues...son front...le coin de ses lèvres.

"Magnifique...", murmura-t-il en déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa tempe.

C'était une parole sincère. Un mot qui rassura et détendit Chloé, cette dernière riant une nouvelle fois sous les baisers doux ayant ponctué chaque syllabe. Lucifer rit à son tour, scellant immédiatement leurs lèvres ensemble en un nouvel échange brûlant. Ils se redressèrent en position assise, Lucifer sur ses genoux, Les jambes fines de Chloé étendues autour de lui.

Elle n'était pas contente.

Elle était quasi nue, lui non. Ce n'était pas juste. Il fallait remédier à cela très rapidement.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec passion, les mains de Chloé s'affairant à desserrer la ceinture autour du pantalon de son partenaire. Elle sentit ce dernier sourire doucement contre ses lèvres, comprenant ses intentions. Il enleva son pantalon et tout autre vêtement indésirable, seul son boxer noir subsistant à cette action. Chloé sentit les mains de Lucifer caresser langoureusement ses épaules en la repoussant doucement contre le matelas. Elle se laissa faire, observant son partenaire faire glisser très lentement son string le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à l'enlever complètement. Il revint s'allonger sur elle, couvrant sa bouche de la sienne. Elle voulut approfondir le baiser, mais Lucifer s'écarta et se mit à embrasser sa clavicule. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau, mettant la jeune femme au supplice. Lucifer enleva rapidement son soutien-gorge, ôtant ainsi la toute dernière barrière vestimentaire de Chloé. Il caressa de ses mains l'arrondie de ses seins avant de venir embrasser le téton, le mordillant et le léchant simultanément. Chloé enfouit son poing dans sa bouche, un grognement de plaisir menaçant de sortir sous cette caresse insoutenable. Elle agrippa le drap fin de son autre main, son corps tout entier se raidissant au contact de cette nouvelle sensation. Lucifer embrassa son nombril, descendit doucement jusqu'aux hanches avant d'écarter tout aussi doucement les jambes fines de la jeune femme.

Un nouveau baiser langoureux vint caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Lucifer maintint ses jambes écartées et commença à lécher une zone particulièrement sensible. Chloé redressa légèrement la tête, un gémissement de plaisir difficilement étouffé s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elle mit ses mains dans sa chevelure noire, ses mains se crispant un peu plus à chaque caresse habilement effectuée par l'homme étendu entre ses cuisses. Chloé se laissa retomber sur le lit, son corps s'arquant légèrement sous chaque coup de langue plus insistant. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner férocement contre sa poitrine, une fine pellicule de transpiration commençait à se former sur sa peau lisse. Elle se mordit la lèvre, une nouvelle vague de plaisir la submergeant sous une énième embrassade insistante.

Lucifer était vraiment le Diable pour faire naître de telles sensations en elle. Aussi facilement...aussi rapidement. C'était le _Diable_.

Et c'était loin d'être une mauvaise chose.

Les sensations extatiques s'intensifièrent de plus en plus sous chaque nouvelle caresse entre ses cuisses, son souffle s'accélérant également. Une ultime caresse eut raison d'elle, une vague de plaisir explosant dans son corps entier tandis qu'un gémissement puissant retentissait dans la chambre.

Chloé ferma les yeux un bref instant, épuisée et aux anges.

Il était doué. _Très_ doué. Bien trop doué. Et une fois encore, ils se retrouvaient en inégalité. Une fois encore, il fallait y remédier.

Elle sentit Lucifer se redresser, son souffle caressant doucement son visage. Chloé saisît cette occasion pour le prendre par les épaules et échanger leur position, emprisonnant sa taille entre ses cuisses précédemment malmenées.

Lucifer parut surpris au début, mais un sourire enjôleur vint rapidement orner ses lèvres. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, étrangement docile et inerte. Chloé pinça les lèvres, suspicieuse avant de faire doucement descendre le dernier tissu recouvrant son corps musclé. Il se laissa faire, son sourire s'élargissant de seconde en seconde. Chloé lui offrit un sourire aguicheur avant de remonter vers son visage, étendue sur lui sans pour autant le toucher.

A son tour de jouer.

Elle fit mine de se pencher vers ses lèvres, quémandant un énième baiser. Lucifer releva la tête, cherchant le contact de celles-ci. Chloé se décala au dernier moment vers sa nuque, mordillant succinctement une parcelle de sa peau. Elle entendit sa respiration s'accélérer brièvement, mais il resta obstinément immobile et docile. Chloé descendit doucement mordiller la peau de son torse, de son ventre...ses hanches...l'intérieur de ses cuisses, évitant délibérément _la_ zone sensible...

Chaque morsure était plus forte et plus longue que la précédente. Elle vit le corps de son partenaire, jusqu'ici parfaitement immobile, être parcouru de tremblements de plus en plus violents. La jeun femme cessa sa torture pour jeter un œil à son visage. Lucifer avait les yeux fermés, sa tête en arrière et ses mains empoignant le drap avec force, le déchirant presque. Chloé était satisfaite du résultat, Lucifer ayant également le souffle court après un tel supplice. Elle revint embrasser doucement l'arête de sa mâchoire, puis le coin de ses lèvres avec une extrême tendresse.

Lucifer empoigna les épaules de la jeune femme et intervertit à nouveau leur position, elle se retrouvant emprisonnée sous son corps nu. Une prison dont elle ne souhaitait pas se libérer. Ils échangèrent un regard...Regard rempli d'émotions et de désir qui les étouffaient tous deux. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leur lèvres se scellèrent tandis que la jeune femme écartait docilement les cuisses.

Elle laissa une de ses mains caresser la joue de son partenaire tandis que son autre main remontait doucement de ses reins vers le milieu de son dos. Elle arrêta son geste, sa main à quelques millimètres de ses cicatrices. Lucifer continuait à l'embrasser avec fougue, peu dérangé par la proximité de sa main vers cette zone délicate. Chloé cessa de réfléchir et caressa tendrement les scarifications rugueuses sur toute leur longueur. Lucifer se raidit entre ses bras et Chloé cru avoir fait une terrible erreur avant d'entendre un gémissement langoureux s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Un gémissement d'une puissance inimaginable.

En réponse à cette caresse, il approfondit leur baiser et se positionna entre ses cuisses, la pénétrant d'un coup puissant. Chloé colla sa poitrine contre son torse, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour étouffer le cri de contentement qui menaçait de sortir. Elle serra fortement Lucifer dans ses bras, espérant calmer les battements incontrôlables de son cœur. Il raffermit son étreinte, caressant à son tour la chute de reins de la jeune femme.

Lucifer plongea son regard dans le sien, regard troublé par le désir et des émotions qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Une vulnérabilité insupportable se reflétait dans ses yeux noirs. Ils s'embrassèrent une fois encore tandis que Lucifer commençait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Chloé se redressa dans ses bras, tous deux assis sur le lit en une étreinte étouffante et indispensable. Chaque mouvement de Lucifer mettait la jeune femme au supplice, un douce chaleur naissant au niveau de son ventre. Une chaleur se muant en fournaise délectable et oppressante.

Elle suivit les mouvements de Lucifer, l'un chevauchant et étant chevauché par l'autre dans cette étreinte charnelle extatique. Chloé n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi puissant, d'aussi parfait...Et ne voulait plus rien ressentir d'autre que _lui_. Les mains de Lucifer vinrent caresser doucement, puis plus fortement la poitrine de Chloé, augmentant le désir montant de cette dernière. Ils étaient tous deux en sueur, haletant sous chaque mouvement entrepris de concert...mouvement de plus en plus puissant...de plus en plus rapide.

Chloé laissa ses mains agripper férocement la chevelure de Lucifer, leurs lèvres se chevauchant également ensemble. Les mouvements de Lucifer devinrent plus saccadés et davantage puissants, son souffle rauque et haletant caressant l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ils approchaient tous deux du point de non-retour.

Ensemble.

Chloé sentit une vague de plaisir submerger chaque centimètre...chaque cellule de son corps, celui-ci se collant davantage à celui de son partenaire, un cri puissant et libérateur s'échappant de ses lèvres. Lucifer la rejoignit rapidement dans les affres langoureux du plaisir, la pénétrant une dernière fois avec une puissance inégalée et inégalable par qui que se soit d'autre. Un râle rauque lui échappa tandis qu'ils s'écroulaient tous deux sur le lit, le souffle court et toujours enlacés.

Chloé sentit Lucifer enfouir son visage dans son cou, parsemant celui-ci de doux et chastes baisers. Il se décala légèrement, venant se positionner derrière la jeune femme; le dos de celle-ci collé à sa poitrine brûlante. Chloé sourit doucement, épuisée et comblée par ce moment d'une rare intensité.

C'était bien plus puissant qu'elle n'avait pu l'imaginer.

Ses yeux se fermaient doucement, la fatigue prenant le dessus sur l'instant orgasmique partagé plus tôt avec Lucifer. Elle sentit celui-ci remonter la couverture sur leurs corps enlacés, son bras musclé reposant contre ses hanches en une étreinte protectrice.

Après avoir laisser libre court à ses désirs, Chloé sentit la raison poindre à nouveau le bout de son nez alors que son esprit succombait à la fatigue.

Elle ferait face aux conséquences plus tard.

Le plus tard possible...

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Alooorrrrrsss ? C'était à la hauteur de vos attentes ?_

 _A pluuuusssss !_


	6. Une douche froide

_Bonsoir :)_

 _Déjà 800 vues. Je vois que le dernier chapitre a eu du succès : bandes de dépravés ! XDXDXD_

 _Voici donc la suite._

 _Une bonne lecture et vous connaissez la coutume : reviews !_

* * *

 **UNE DOUCHE FROIDE**

* * *

Un souffle.

Une brise...

Une brise vint chatouiller son nez et lentement éveiller son esprit embrumé par le sommeil.

Il grogna, tournant le dos à cette brise fraîche et perturbatrice. Sa main, jusqu'alors sur son ventre, retomba sur du vide. Un simple contact tactile avec du tissu agréablement soyeux, mais dépourvu de toute autre présence que la sienne. Le vide à ses côtés.

Le vide...

Lucifer ouvrit doucement les yeux, mettant un certain temps à intégrer cette donnée étrange étant donné les évènements de la veille. Le sommeil lourd et atrocement confortable dans lequel il était empêtré n'aidait pas non plus...Le vide autour de lui, près de lui, n'était pas normal. Il redressa légèrement la tête de l'oreiller où elle était jusqu'alors enfouie, ses cheveux noirs adoptant une position des plus rebelles sur son crâne.

Personne.

Uniquement des draps en soie chiffonnés par ses soins et...d'autres activités extrêmement plaisantes. Pour lui...Et pour _elle_.

Où était-elle ?

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, perturbé par ce réveil inhabituel. Un réveil seul. Après une telle nuit, c'était un crime. Il pourrait l'arrêter pour cela! Un sourire coquin s'esquissa sur le coin de ses lèvres...Un jeu de rôle intéressant à envisager avec elle. Une prochaine fois. Pour l'heure, il voulait savoir où elle avait bien pu aller. Lucifer se redressa dans le lit en position assise, la couverture soyeuse glissant doucement jusqu'à sa taille dénudée. Il étouffa un bâillement et passa une main dans sa chevelure rebelle, épuisé.

"Chloé ?", l'appela-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Aucune réponse.

Juste la brise matinale qui venait caresser sa peau par le biais de la fenêtre ouverte. Il regarda vers celle-ci : le soleil se levait à peine, illuminant de ses doux rayons orangés les buildings imposants de la cité des Anges. Il était tôt. Bien trop tôt pour jouer à cache-cache...même si c'était avec l'inspectrice. Lucifer ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se recoucher dans un sommeil bien mérité contre le corps délectable et irrésistible de la jeune femme. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais désiré avec qui que se soit. Et il avait batifolé avec beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup. Les détails n'étaient pas nécessaire...Cette envie, simple et légitime au premier abord, le perturbait. Pourquoi avait-il envie de rester auprès d'elle?

Ce n'était pas normal.

Rien de ce qui s'était passé n'était normal. Il était heureux d'avoir conclu avec Chloé bien évidemment. Mais ce qui entourait cette plaisante conclusion ne lui plaisait guère. Son propre comportement. Cette absence de contrôle...Ce lâcher-prise...Toutes ses émotions qui l'avaient une fois encore dirigé quoi qu'il puisse en penser. Ces sensations nouvelles : puissantes...délicieuses et...insupportables également.

Il n'y comprenait rien. Tout avait basculé après avoir révélé à Chloé les paroles de Linda à son sujet. Son regard...Ses yeux gris profonds et troublés par il ne savait quoi...Son propre trouble. Tout s'était enchaîné sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Une fois encore, Lucifer n'aurait su dire si tout cela était une question de _pouvoir_...ou bien de _vouloir_. Avait-il voulu tout cela? Bien sûr qu'il voulait coucher avec l'inspectrice, fait qu'il n'avait jamais caché!

Mais ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble cette nuit. Pour avoir couché avec un nombre incalculables de gens, Lucifer savait faire la différence entre une délicieuse et éphémère coucherie et...cette nuit-ci. C'était différent. _Très_ différent. Sur un grand nombre de points. Comment et pourquoi était une autre histoire...

Lucifer se dégagea des draps chiffonnés qui recouvraient le bas de son corps et se leva, complètement nu. Il s'étira, un grognement de contentement lui échappant après avoir fait craquer ses articulations. Il n'avait plus aussi bien dormi depuis...depuis... _jamais_ , en fait. Il devait bien admettre que c'était la toute première fois, en cinq ans dans cette ville, qu'il dormait aussi longtemps et aussi bien. De par son statut _diabolique_ , il ne lui était pas nécessaire de dormir plusieurs heures d'affilés comme les humains. Une heure suffisait largement pour recharger ses batteries. Comme quoi cette fameuse nuit continuait à s'entourer de faits étranges et inexplicables.

Lucifer contourna le lit défait et avança lentement jusqu'à l'entrée de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, regardant de sa position chaque coin visible du salon, en quête d'une trace de la présence de Chloé. Trace des plus inexistante jusqu'ici.

"Inspectrice? Il est un peu tôt pour jouer à cache-cache, vous ne trouvez pas ? ", tenta-t-il une fois encore.

Et aucune réponse une fois encore.

Lucifer soupira bruyamment et descendit les quelques marches marbrées menant à sa chambre. Il fit le tour du salon, de la salle de bain...même de la terrasse.

Rien. Aucune trace de l'inspectrice. Aucune.

Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. Le Diable ne rêvait pas. C'était le lot de l'humanité : les rêves guimauves et les cauchemars.

"Chloé ?"

Elle n'était pas là. C'était sûr. Où avait-elle donc filé?

Lucifer s'avança vers le bar, toujours complètement nu, et se servit un verre. L'actuelle tournure des événements le laissait des plus perplexes. Il but une gorgée de whisky, son esprit toujours embrumé se réveillant davantage au contact du liquide alcoolisé bien connu. Son esprit réveillé qui se tortura davantage face à cette absence inopinée.

Pourquoi était-elle partie comme une voleuse?

D'ordinaire, ses conquêtes étaient plutôt récalcitrantes à décamper. Il devait user de ses charmes et de toute sa diplomatie pour les amener à quitter définitivement son lit sans esclandres barbantes. Un art où il était maître. Et là...Chloé la lui faisait à l'envers ?! Elle le plantait comme ça ?! Lucifer se mit à rire tout seul devant son verre et face à cette situation ironique. Décidément, ils ne faisaient rien comme il fallait tous les deux. C'était n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi.

Il n'éprouvait aucune colère pour ce qui était du comportement de l'inspectrice. Il était juste...troublé par cette situation nouvelle. Et tout ce qui l'accompagnait. Lucifer ne savait pas quoi faire. Une première !

Que devait-il faire ? Que souhaitait-il faire ? Fallait-il seulement faire quelque chose en particulier ? Ou juste continuer à collaborer avec Chloé comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Était-ce que qu'il voulait? Ce qu _'elle_ voulait ? Devait-il lui en parler ?

Fallait-il lui courir après et tomber dans le plus classique des stéréotypes romantiques hollywoodiens ? Une déclaration mièvre sous la pluie ? Encore fallait-il avoir des sentiments pour elle...Comment appelaient-ils cela ? L'amour ? Avec un grand A...Des bêtises !

Lucifer sentit ses doigts se raidir autour de son verre, au prise avec une nouvelle vague de sensations incompréhensibles. Qu'éprouvait-il ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est que la nuit dernière n'avait rien à voir ou rien de comparable aux autres coucheries qui avait rythmé ses années passées ici.

L'importance de cette différence et sa signification était autre chose. Un terrain inconnu pour le Diable. Il nageait en pleine confusion. Une confusion totale. Une confusion qui n'irait pas en s'arrangeant, il en était persuadé.

Lucifer soupira doucement avant de vider le contenu de son verre. Tout était si compliqué...Et ça n'allait pas se simplifier avec le temps. C'était on ne peut plus certain. Il s'éloigna du bar et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, son esprit encore aux prises avec des pensées accablantes et ennuyeuses de si bonne heure.

Une seule chose pourrait les éliminer.

Une douche froide.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review au passage (vos impressions, vos suggestions, vos prédictions,etc.)!_

 _A la prochaine pour la suite !_


	7. Très longue

_Hello à tous!_

 _merci pour les nombreuses vues et commentaires :)_

 _Voici un dernier petit chapitre à lire avant Noël. Je n'écrirai plus pendant une petite semaine max à partir de maintenant. Mais bon vous me connaissez..._

 _Joyeuses fêtes !_

 _Et une très bonne lecture XD_

* * *

 **TRÈS LONGUE**

* * *

"Madame...Madame! On est arrivé!"

Chloé se redressa sur le siège passager inconfortable du taxi et se passa une main dans les cheveux, un geste simple n'étant qu'une inutile tentative de reconnexion avec le moment présent. Son esprit restait pourtant obstinément ailleurs. Bien loin de cette voiture.

L'inspectrice se saisit de sa pochette, posée sur la banquette usée, l'ouvrit et en sortit un billet de cinquante dollars. Elle tendit la somme au chauffeur et referma sa pochette tout en ouvrant la portière.

"Gardez la monnaie...", murmura-t-elle avant de s'extirper du véhicule jaune inconfortable et de refermer la portière d'un coup sec.

Le chauffeur partit sans demander son reste, sans doute ravi de cet énorme pourboire. Un trop gros pourboire possiblement. Chloé s'en fichait. Elle se fichait de tout à cet instant. Elle regarda la voiture s'éloigner dans la ruelle jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Elle entreprit de remonter la rue jusqu'à son appartement. Doucement. Tranquillement. Elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer tout de suite.

Une brise douce vint chatouiller ses chevilles dénudées. Une sensation qui était agréable...presque aussi agréable que...

Chloé mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et força l'allure, de nouvelles pensées assaillant son esprit épuisé. Elle laissa son regard dériver sur le paysage calme qui l'entourait. Paysage baigné d'une douce lumière, lumière procurée par les rayons du Soleil. Elle releva la tête et apprécia le magnifique mélange coloré occupant l'entièreté des cieux. Une lumière claire et teintée magnifique...une lumière qui ramena irrémédiablement son esprit vers le centre-ville et un club en particulier.

* * *

Un penthouse silencieux...Une chambre et une étreinte réconfortante autour d'elle.

Cette paix...Ce bien-être total. Chloé ne se souvenait pas s'être réveillée aussi bien...aussi heureuse. Sans savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était pas important. Elle avait doucement ouvert les yeux pour apercevoir un tableau magnifique. Parfait.

Beaucoup trop parfait.

Lucifer dormait profondément, son visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller tourné vers le sien. Leurs visages si proches l'un de l'autre, uniquement séparés de quelques centimètres. Chloé sentait son bras musclé enserrer doucement, mais fermement sa hanche par-dessus le drap. Sa poitrine effleurait délicatement son torse musclé et chaud. Le souffle léger et régulier de Lucifer chatouillait faiblement le bout de son nez.

La jeune femme l'avait observé. Longtemps. Cette observation intense...non cette _contemplation_ semblait avoir duré une éternité.

Elle l'avait regardé. Ses traits détendus, sans masque. Nus. Sans fioritures. Ses cheveux désordonnés balayés d'une douce lumière matinale. Lucifer sans masque. C'était...magnifique. La perfection de ses traits étaient accentuée par cette absence de jeu, d'exagération. Elle avait eu devant elle, un visage parfaitement détendu, orné d'un sourire doux et rêveur. Un vrai sourire presque... _innocent_. Il avait l'air...apaisé. Purgé de toute cette noirceur qu'elle ressentait parfois en lui. On aurait presque dit...un enfant assoupi, souriant doucement sous la caresse réconfortante d'un parent attentionné.

Et Chloé l'avait caressé. Très doucement. Une caresse succincte au niveau de sa joue. Caresse qui avait eu pour effet immédiat d'accentuer le sourire franc qui ne quittait pas les lèvres de Lucifer. La lumière douce du matin entourait l'arrière du crâne de l'homme étendu devant elle, ornant sa tête d'une sorte de halo subtil. Il se faisait passer pour un ange déchu. Et il ressemblait à un ange, baigné ainsi par cette douce lumière.

Un ange...

Ce moment était parfait.

Presque trop.

Ce doute avait saisi la jeune femme, doute suivi d'un afflux oppressant d'autres incertitudes. Ces incertitudes qui l'avaient poussée à s'extirper le plus silencieusement possible du lit et de cet instant parfait pour fuir.

 _Fuir_...

* * *

Chloé avait fui ? Vraiment ? Elle voyait plus cela comme une sorte... _d'auto-préservation_. Une manière de limiter les dégâts collatéraux. Préserver leur collaboration. Au moins cela. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer à cela.

Car il ne pouvait y avoir que cela entre eux. Une collaboration professionnelle et amicale. Elle aurait aimé plus. Elle voulait _plus_. Bien plus.

Plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner.

Chloé le savait. Lucifer ne chercherait pas plus. Ils s'étaient _amusés_ ensemble. C'est ainsi qu'il verrait les choses. Forcément. Croire en un avenir commun était idiot et cruel pour la jeune femme. Elle devait faire face à la réalité et ne pas espérer plus de sa part. Il s'agissait de Lucifer. Un homme avide de plaisirs variés et multiples.

La...routine et la monogamie étaient exclues de ses prérogatives. Totalement exclues. Chloé en était convaincue. En tout cas, Lucifer ne lui avait jamais démontré le contraire. Pourquoi espérer une chose qui n'existait peut-être pas ? Et qui n'existerait sans doute jamais ?

C'est pour cela qu'elle était partie précipitamment.

Elle voulait avoir le temps.

Le temps de se préparer, de se protéger. Être prête à écouter les excuses lamentables et pourtant blessantes de son partenaire pour ne pas s'engager sérieusement avec elle. Il ne le ferait jamais. Il ne comprenait pas ces choses-là. Lucifer n'était pas intéressé ou charmé par l'engagement et la stabilité. Ce ne serait qu'une agréable partie de jambes en l'air pour lui. Une parmi tant d'autres. Et être mise dans le même sac que toutes ces traînées qui avaient partagées le lit de Lucifer la révulsait et la blessait plus que tout. Il réagirait ainsi.

Et Chloé ne voulait pas lui montrer que ce moment était bien plus important pour elle que pour lui.

Lucifer restait Lucifer. Elle l'appréciait. Beaucoup. Mais il lui arrivait souvent d'agir comme le dernier des connards. Il en serait sans doute un à nouveau. Pourquoi changerait-il soudainement de comportement ?

Chloé devait garder les pieds sur Terre. Elle _voulait_ garder les pieds sur Terre.

Perdue jusqu'alors dans ces sombres pensées, elle remarqua enfin être arrivée jusqu'au pas de sa porte. Ses pas l'avaient menée jusqu'à chez elle, malgré elle. La jeune femme fouilla dans sa pochette et en extirpa ses clés. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, refermant immédiatement derrière elle. L'inspectrice s'efforça de faire le moins de bruit possible. Signaler sa présence et un retour à la maison aussi tardif n'entraînerait qu'un flot interminable de questions. Questions auxquelles elle ne souhaitait pas répondre. Elle n'avait dit à personne l'identité de son rencard improvisé.

Il fallait que les choses restent ainsi.

" Regardez qui est tombée de son lit ! Ou...du lit d'un autre ! ", déclara une voix féline de la cuisine.

Chloé ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres de frustration, restant délibérément face à la porte d'entrée.

 _Raté._

* * *

L'inspectrice se retourna doucement en direction de la voix entendue un instant plus tôt, découvrant une Mazekeen trop souriante pour son propre bien et sirotant tranquillement une bière fraîche.

Rien de tel pour commencer la journée qu'une bière, n'est-ce-pas ?

Chloé se demandait parfois si toutes les personnes côtoyant de trop près Lucifer étaient irrémédiablement purgées de tout bon sens et responsabilité basique. Se rendait-elle compte qu'une enfant dormait dans la chambre d'à côté ? Quelle exemple grandiose pour une enfant de huit ans...

Sa colocataire était avachie nonchalamment contre le meuble, sirotant sa bière et scrutant Chloé de ses yeux de chat.

"Qui est l'heureux élu ? L'homme _parfait_ qui a fait chavirer ton cœur...et ton corps ? " , la singea-t-elle en joignant ses mains sur sa poitrine et en papillonnant des yeux de manière ridicule.

"Il n'y a pas d'homme parfait, Maze...", marmonna Chloé entre ses dents, agacée. " J'étais sur une opération d'infiltration toute la nuit..."

Maze déposa sa bière sur le plan de travail et contourna lentement celui-ci, caressant du bout des doigts la surface en bois. Ses yeux se plissèrent sous une analyse intense et complète de Chloé. Cette derrière s'adossa à la porte, observant d'un air suspicieux le manège de sa colocataire. Maze pinça les lèvres avant de sourire.

"Pas à moi, Chloé...On vit ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour que tu connaisses ma grande... _maîtrise_ des plaisirs charnels ! Je sais reconnaître les signes d'un bon plan ! Et celui-ci est plus que doué, apparemment...", analysa-t-elle en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Chloé la vit scruter et détailler chaque parcelle, chaque centimètre de son visage. Une analyse sous un regard perçant qui commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise. Maze hocha la tête et afficha un air appréciateur en se reculant de quelques pas, ses mains sur ses hanches fines.

"Très doué...Les étoiles dans les yeux, les lèvres rouges et gercées pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes, cheveux défaits et en bataille, les joues roses...On a affaire à un maître en la matière ! ", conclut-elle avec conviction. " Je me demande..."

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux se plissant une fois encore sous une intense réflexion. Réflexion qui inquiétait grandement Chloé. Quel lien pouvait-elle faire dans son esprit? Déjà qu'elle avait l'impression d'être passé sous le crible d'un profiler chevronné...Si elle faisait le lien avec...

" ** _Non_** !", s'exclama sa colocataire, un large sourire d'étonnement apparaissant sur son visage. "ne me dis pas que...! Et tu tiens encore debout ?! Tu remontes dans mon estime !"

Chloé se retint de frapper Maze sous cette remarque moqueuse. Elle devait rester calme et éviter que toute cette affaire s'ébruite. Il fallait démentir les déductions précises de sa colocataire. Comment avait-elle pu deviner ? Tout compte fait, il ne valait mieux pas le savoir...

"Maman...", marmonna une voix fluette de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la petite fille encore à moitié-endormie au milieu du salon. Elle frottait doucement l'un de ses yeux fermés et semblait sur le point de s'endormir debout. Chloé eut un sourire attendri face au spectacle adorable qu'offrait sa fille. Elle s'éloigna de la porte d'entrée et s'agenouilla à hauteur de Trixie, prenant ses petites mains entre les siennes.

"Bonjour mon cœur, bien dormi ?", l'interrogea-t-elle doucement.

"Mmmmmmhmmmm...", se contenta de répondre la petite, encore à moitié-assoupie.

Chloé regarda l'horloge murale : sept heure vingt. Ils étaient en retard. Très en retard. Chloé devait prendre une douche, se changer, récupérer sa voiture...Elle soupira et se tourna vers Maze.

"Tu peux l'amener à l'école, s'il-te-plaît ? Je dois encore me changer et...", se risqua-t-elle à lui demander.

"Pas de problème...Tu as besoin de temps...pour _récupérer_...", déclara très naturellement Mazekeen.

Chloé la fusilla du regard et se tourna vers sa fille.

"Maze va te conduire à l'école ce matin, _Monkey_. Vas vite te changer, tu mangeras en chemin...", proposa-t-elle.

Trixie se réveilla rapidement à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, ravie d'aller à l'école avec sa meilleure amie. Elle sautilla littéralement sur place avant de courir vers sa chambre, hurlant toute sa joie. Chloé se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tandis que sa colocataire enfilait sa veste en cuir.

Une douche chaude...elle en avait vraiment besoin pour affronter cette journée.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Avant de refermer la porte elle entendit Maze lui lancer gaiement :

"Salue Lucifer de ma part !"

Chloé retint un soupir et se mordilla la lèvre inférieur sous l'intense envie de meurtre qui l'assaillait. Elle referma la porte d'un coup sec et entreprit d'enlever ses vêtements de la veille.

La journée allait être longue.

Très longue.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Encore un joyeux Noël et une très bonne années à toutes et à tous ;)_


	8. Le Diable n'a peur de rien

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je suis très productive en ce moment comme vous le remarquerez avec la publication de ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes._

 _Une agréable lecture et des petits reviews^^_

* * *

 **LE DIABLE N'A PEUR DE RIEN**

* * *

Lucifer descendit à son aise l'escalier du Lux tout en enfilant sa veste noire.

Il s'affaira à attacher ses boutons de manchettes tout en se dirigeant d'un pas leste vers le comptoir au fond de la salle. De faibles rayons filtraient à travers les hautes fenêtres de son club, baignant l'intérieur de celui-ci d'une agréable lumière.

Le calme ambiant et cette douce clarté était apaisante. Et quel calme...Lucifer l'appréciait grandement, mais avait parfois du mal à intégrer le fait qu'il vivait seul ici dorénavant. Ne plus voir Maze faire les comptes derrière le bar, fidèle au poste chaque matin, était étrange.

 _Seul._

La solitude était étrange. Agréable et gênante également. Il était tranquille, au moins. Mais ce matin, Lucifer aurait bien eu besoin d'une distraction sociale. Chose qu'il n'avait plus. Excepté aux plus mauvais moments. Toujours aux plus mauvais moments. Sa famille n'avait jamais eu le sens du timing...Regrettable étant donné leur statut et les anciens pouvoirs célestes de son frère morose.

Il se rendait compte à quel point sa vie avait changé en à peine une année d'existence terrestre...Depuis sa rencontre avec...

Lucifer finit enfin d'attacher ses boutons de manchettes et soupira fortement. La douche froide - généralement radicale – n'avait eu aucun effet, pas plus que le rituel du choix vestimentaire. Rien n'avait l'air de pouvoir marcher. Rien qui pourrait lui donner un bref répit...cérébral et émotionnel.

 _Sortez de mon esprit, Inspectrice !_

Ça ne marchait pas non plus.

Evidemment.

C'était de la sorcellerie. De la sorcellerie! Comment faire sortir l'inspectrice de son esprit ? _Comment_ ? Était-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Lucifer n'en savait rien. Rien du tout. C'était bien la première fois qu'il vivait ce genre de chose. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir revivre pareille expérience. Une nuit délicieuse pour une interminable torture cérébrale ? Est-ce que ça en valait _vraiment_ la peine ? Pour les humains, sans doute.

Pour lui...Pour _elle_...

Y-avait-il seulement une bonne solution qui conviendrait à tout le monde ? Ou seulement des mauvaises ?

Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Lucifer ne s'était jamais senti aussi... _perdu_. A ce point déconcerté par une situation. Il ne cessait de tergiverser sur des choses futiles et encombrantes. Un cerveau humain pouvait-il gérer autant de questions à la fois ? Ou bien échappait-il à une surchauffe fatale uniquement grâce à son statut d'immortel ?

Aucune idée, une fois encore.

Il faisait du sur-place - au sens figuré - et c'était très inconfortable. Extrêmement déplaisant. Il avait l'impression de vivre ce que vivait chaque femme après avoir profité de ses charmes uniques. Lorsqu'il les ramenait galamment jusqu'à la sortie et refusait de les revoir. Se mettre à la place des autres était assez avilissant. Il ne méprisait pas les humains, contrairement à sa mère, mais se ranger au niveau des plus... _insignifiants_ d'entre eux était clairement humiliant. Il restait le Diable.

Cette impression s'intensifiait par les questions qui le taraudait.

Que faire avec Chloé ? L'appeler ? En parler sans détours ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Devait-il attendre son appel ? Un signe de sa part ?

Une vraie torture. Torture qui aurait beaucoup de succès en Enfers. Un grand potentiel de damnation avec ça...Torture qui faisait naître en lui une irrépressible envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Envie qui resterait inassouvie, bien entendu. Il tenait à ses cheveux ! Et à sa santé mentale...

Lucifer n'aurait su dire s'il regrettait les évènements d'hier soir ou pas. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Peut-être le savait-il...Peut-être pas...Encore une fois une impasse. Impasse qu'il n'arriverait pas à résoudre seul ici. Lucifer devait décortiquer ce nœud d'une solidité extraordinaire. Avec qui ? Chloé ? Linda ?

Pourquoi pas...Après tout, c'était le Dr. Martin qui avait provoqué cette situation complexe. Pas lui. Enfin...si, lui aussi. Mais...

Mais comment les êtres humains survivaient-ils aux déboires sentimentaux ?!

Lucifer se figea sur place, interdit à l'énonciation de cette dernière pensée. Des _déboires sentimentaux_ ? C'était donc cela ? Réellement ?

Non! Nononnonnonnon ! Impossible ! Pas lui. Le Diable n'avait pas de déboires sentimentaux...et n'en aurait jamais. Il était juste...intrigué et agacé par la situation et la perte de contrôle qu'elle engendrait sur son passage, voilà tout! C'était aussi simple que ça ! Ce n'était qu'une question de contrôle...Une question de contrôle...

C'était simple comme b...

Son téléphone portable le ramena sur Terre, vibrant fortement contre sa poitrine. Lucifer l'extirpa de sa poche interne et lu rapidement le contenu du message d'Amenadiel :

 ** _"Il faut qu'on parle. Vite."_**

Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, agacé par le ton constamment moralisateur et mélodramatique de cet emplumé. Déplumé, plutôt...Chuter de son piédestal ne lui avait pas réussi.

 _Bienvenue au club, frangin...Bienvenue au club !_

Quand il disait qu'on le dérangeait toujours aux plus mauvais moments...

Moins il voyait son frère Am et sa Mère, mieux il se portait ! Lucifer n'avait pas encore digéré les dernières manipulations de cette femme...Voler la dague...La laisser au milieu d'humains...

Elle était complètement inconsciente...et très dangereuse. Pour son entourage. Une mère ingérable sur les bras, un frère dépressif, une relation sent... _Non_ ! La liste de ses soucis s'arrêtait là!

Lucifer regarda une fois encore le message affiché. De quoi voulait-il donc parler si urgemment ? De leur retour hypothétiquement grotesque à la Cité d'Argent ? Grotesque...C'était le mot. D'autant plus grotesque lorsqu'on incluait l'idée absurde de l'emmener également là-bas. Le pire était encore leur sincère conviction que Lucifer y serait le bienvenue. Cela coulait de source pour eux. Nettement moins pour lui.

Le Diable gardait les pieds sur Terre... _sous_ Terre plutôt, depuis des millénaires. Le Paradis...ce n'était pas chez lui. Ca n'avait jamais été chez lui ! Les Enfers n'avaient été qu'une prison souterraine...Une prison avec quelques plaisantes distractions, mais une prison tout de même.

Ici...Maintenant...Il était chez lui. Et il resterait chez lui...

Lucifer tapota rapidement une réponse à l'impérieuse demande d'Amenadiel, un léger sourire de satisfaction s'esquissant sur ses lèvres :

 ** _" Bonjour,_**

 ** _Le Diable est indisponible pour le moment, spécialement pour les anges déchus et pour les mères psychopathes aux rêves illusoires...Rectification : Lucifer Morningstar est indisponible pour une durée indéterminée._**

 ** _Veuillez le recontacter dans quelques millénaires..."_**

Il appuya sur la touche d'envoi et déposa le portable sur le comptoir, contournant celui-ci en quête d'une bouteille de whisky. Il avait besoin d'un verre. De plusieurs, même...bouteilles. Il y aurait peut-être une chance d'anesthésier un chouia son cerveau pendant quelques minutes...quelques secondes : ce serait déjà merveilleux. C'est dans ces moment-là qu'il regrettait particulièrement sa condition d'immortel : le manque d'efficacité de toute substance terrestre sur son organisme...Même à la mort d'Uriel, il...

Lucifer ferma un instant les yeux, une boule obstruant soudainement l'intérieur de sa gorge à la pensée de son jeune frère. Il ne devait surtout pas penser à ça...Il agrippa une bouteille et un verre et se servit une généreuse dose d'alcool pour appréhender cette journée. Il amena le verre à hauteur de sa bouche, avide de goûter le délicieux nectar. Une nouvelle vibration bruyante l'empêcha d'assouvir sa soif, vibration qui provoquèrent en lui une colère grandissante. Il abaissa son verre et le posa sur le bar tout en fixant d'un air mauvais le téléphone posé un peu plus loin devant lui.

Il allait les tuer...Les crimes familiaux...ça arrivait tous les jours, non? Un de plus ou de moins...Il devrait proposer à Mazekeen de l'accompagner, elle avait un compte à régler avec sa mère.

Lucifer laissa échapper un autre soupir à la énième vibration et agrippa un peu trop violemment le téléphone, faisant défiler dans son esprit les nombreuses tortures sanglantes adaptables à ces deux énergumènes. Il écarquilla les yeux un bref instant en lisant le nom du destinataire : _Inspectrice_. Lucifer fixa pendant un moment l'écran sans ouvrir le message. Sans savoir quoi faire.

Que voulait-elle ? Pourquoi son cœur tambourinait si fortement dans sa poitrine à la simple vue de ce message ? Quelle était donc cette chaleur qui inondait doucement l'intérieur de son corps sans pour autant le brûler ?

Il se sentait fébrile, c'était ridicule ! Incohérent!

Lucifer déglutit difficilement et ouvrit promptement le message, espérant en partie découvrir un message d'excuse ou une explication pour ce matin. Quelque chose. Il ne savait pas trop quoi exactement. Il avait surtout besoin de...comprendre. Des réponses...Du concret. Dénouer cette situation assez...incertaine.

 ** _" Nouvel homicide._**

 ** _Maison close ~ Hot Horny Girly ~ sur la nationale 30._**

 ** _Rendez-vous là-bas dans trente minutes. "_**

Bon...Pour le concret, c'était raté.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Même avant cette nuit, les messages froids et impersonnels étaient assez rare de sa part. Ici, Lucifer frôlait presque l'hypothermie.

 _Magnifique..._

Un nouveau flot de questions agressa son esprit. Beaucoup trop de questions pour une heure si matinale. Chloé semblait nier la nuit dernière...Pourquoi ? Avait-elle raison d'agir ainsi ? Ou bien préférait-elle en parler de vive voix ?

Lucifer aurait sans doute une vraie réponse en allant à sa rencontre. Par son comportement, par sa propre attitude envers elle...

Et on se demandait encore pourquoi le Diable préférait les histoires d'un soir avec de parfaites inconnues ! Cette situation était tout sauf simple...Créer les étoiles lui avait paru bien plus aisé! Au moins, il ne fallait par leur parler après coup...

Lucifer ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de ranger le portable dans sa poche tout en vidant d'une traite le contenu de son verre. Il aurait bien besoin d'emporter la bouteille avec lui, mais...quelque chose lui disait qu'arriver sur une scène de crime, alcool en main, n'était peut-être pas la meilleure approche...Non, très mauvaise idée.

Pourtant une dose létale de whisky pourrait sans doute diminuer sensiblement ces sensations sans queue-ni-tête qui l'assaillaient depuis son réveil. Et davantage à la lecture de ce message _frigorifique_. Lucifer se sentait excité à l'idée de revoir la jeune femme et aussi...qu'était-ce donc ? Il avait ressenti exactement la même chose lorsque Linda avait insinué...qu'il semblait attacher énormément d'importance à ce que Chloé pouvait penser de lui.

Était-ce...de _l'anxiété_ ?

Lucifer secoua la tête et laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse. Il contourna le comptoir et marcha d'un pas résolu vers la sortie.

Il n'était pas anxieux. Aucune chance.

Le Diable n'a peur de rien.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Et voilaaaaa ;D_

 _La suite prochainement ! N'oubliez pas les reviews et vos suggestions pour la suite du récit :p_


	9. Définitif

_Bonsoiiirrrrr_

 _Nouveau chapitre comme promis ! :)_

 _Une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **DÉFINITIF**

* * *

 _Le voilà...le voilà...le voilà..._

Chloé distingua la voiture de Lucifer au loin...le ronronnement subtil du moteur avant même de repérer Lucifer en personne.

Une tension énorme vint attaquer chaque tissu musculaire qui constituait son corps alors qu'elle entendait distinctement la portière de sa voiture claquer un peu plus loin. Sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement et parallèlement à l'appréhension qui la gagnait.

Ella continuait à analyser le corps étendu à ses pieds avec minutie tout en l'informant de ses découvertes et des possibles déductions qui pouvaient en découler. Chloé l'entendait parler, la voyait bouger autour du corps...mais rien ne parvenait à son cerveau emprisonné par un sentiment d'anxiété bien plus puissant que ce qu'elle avait pu éprouver jusqu'alors. Toute son attention était, bien malgré elle, focalisée vers l'homme qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle observa Lucifer du coin de l'œil : il conversait tranquillement avec les officiers chargés de disperser les civils autour de la scène de crime. Une poignée de main par-ci, un sourire amical par-là et Lucifer fut autorisé à passer le fil jaune de sécurité, approchant ainsi un peu plus vers la jeune femme.

Amenant également dans son sillage un flot titanesque d'incertitudes et de craintes.

 _Calme-toi, Chloé ! Ce n'est que Lucifer !_

 ** _Que_** Lucifer...

Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Chloé s'agenouilla près du corps, faisant mine d'analyser plus avant un indice quelconque sur les causes de la mort. Il n'en était rien. Elle cherchait juste à masquer son trouble...trouver une échappatoire à...Lucifer.

A cette fameuse nuit avec lui.

L'inspectrice frotta ses doigts entre eux, la texture du latex qui les recouvraient rendit ce geste machinal plus désagréable que d'habitude. Tout semblait désagréable aujourd'hui. Ses pensées, ses souvenirs fugaces de leur étreinte...de ses caresses brûlantes...de...

Chloé ferma un instant les yeux et laissa échapper un bref soupir, essayant ainsi d'expulser par ce simple souffle toutes ces images et ces sensations qui perduraient avec insistance dans son esprit. Aucune chance que cela fonctionne, évidemment. Elle aurait bien aimé pourtant. Si seulement cette nuit n'avais jamais eu lieu. Les choses si simples, si normales habituellement ne seraient pas aussi... _compliquées_ en cette chaude matinée.

Elle n'était pas prête à affronter les conséquences.

A l'affronter. A affronter la dure réalité. Réalité qui lui hurlait de plus en plus distinctement que tout ceci n'était qu'un merveilleux rêve. Une magnifique utopie, qui ne prendrait jamais forme. Jamais. Cette réalité qui écrasait avec cruauté ses minces espoirs de voir cette nuit devenir quelque chose...quelque chose de plus important.

Chloé regrettait de l'avoir contacté. Elle le regrettait amèrement. Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à d'autres questions. Concernant son étrange absence à ses côtés sur cette scène de crime, lui qui était systématique à son poste. Toujours prêt à punir ceux qui devaient l'être.

Ils formaient un duo.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Et Chloé avait la nette impression que le pire venait de faire son entrée.

Lucifer arriva enfin à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches, son habituel sourire mutin fièrement arboré. Chloé se concentra sur le corps de la jeune femme étendue à ses pieds, cherchant réellement - cette fois-ci – un indice intéressant pour les suites de l'enquête. Elle évita délibérément le regard de son partenaire ou tout contact corporel avec lui. Ce dernier ne s'approcha pas davantage, restant à une certaine distance de l'inspectrice.

"Bonjour bonjour Ella ! ", salua-t-il gaiement la légiste toujours agenouillée au niveau de la tête de la victime. " Déjà au travail de si bonne heure ?"

" Salut, Mec ! ", le salua en retour celle-ci tout en plaçant avec méticulosité quelques cheveux dans une pochette étanche.

"Et ** _bonjour_** à vous aussi, Inspectrice...", la salua-t-il sur un ton nettement plus doux.

Chloé ne le regarda pas.

Elle sentit ses muscles se raidir davantage au son de sa voix. A l'intonation particulière de celle-ci lorsqu'il s'était enfin adressé à elle. Une intonation qui ramena brièvement son esprit à la nuit dernière. L'inspectrice serra instinctivement le poing et persista à focaliser toute son attention sur le corps.

" Vous êtes en retard, Lucifer...", maugréa-t-elle. " Encore une Brittany à consoler ? "

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Elle regretta immédiatement son ton agressif envers lui. Une agressivité qu'il ne méritait pas. Chloé ignorait ce qui lui arrivait. Toute cette tension interne, ses incertitudes...tout ça semait le trouble dans son esprit et l'amenait à réagir n'importe comment. Elle sentit Lucifer se raidir à ses côtés, mais ne le regarda pas directement pour autant. Il s'écarta légèrement et Chloé sentit son regard brûler l'arrière de sa nuque.

" Vous chauffez, Inspectrice...", rétorqua-t-il d'une voix froide et distante qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, une voix qui la fit littéralement frissonner d'anxiété. " Une Brittany partie comme une voleuse à peine la chose faite..."

Chloé savait pertinemment discerner le message caché derrière cette bravade. Un message caché et douloureux pour la jeune femme. Une accusation implicite. Un reproche bien présent quant à son comportement. Reproche qui la blessait et l'offusquait grandement. Elle savait avoir eu tord pour sa remarque désobligeante, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir de se protéger! De le connaître suffisamment pour agir en conséquence !

Ella poussa une exclamation outrée à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Elle secoua vivement la tête de dégoût et Chloé ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jugée...indirectement par ce geste.

" Han, Mec! Je compatis...Ça ne se fait pas! Même de la part d'une femme ! On a tendance à juger un peu trop rapidement les hommes dans cette situation, mais je vois vraiment pas pourquoi les femmes mériteraient davantage de tolérance...", déblatéra rapidement la légiste en rangeant les pochettes de prélèvements dans sa mallette noire.

" Vous trouvez aussi ? Je dois dire que...", renchérit son partenaire toujours debout à ses côtés.

" **_LES GARS !_** ", cria presque Chloé en se redressant vivement, une fois encore surprise par son agressivité. " Il y a un corps devant nous...Un peu de concentration ? "

Tous deux se tournèrent enfin vers elle et Chloé n'eut pas d'autre choix que de croiser le regard de Lucifer.

Elle plongea ses iris grises dans celles plus sombres de son partenaire. Un regard bref rapidement brisé. Un regard communiquant malgré tout des émotions qu'elle ne souhaitait pas percevoir. Un regard qui faisait également remonter un nouveau flots de souvenirs inappropriés à cet instant. Lucifer et Chloé avaient tous deux simultanément tourné leur tête dans une autre direction, s'évertuant à focaliser leur attention sur n'importe quoi d'autre que la personne située à leur côté.

Ella s'excusa promptement pour cette malheureuse digression :

"Oui, pardon ! Alors...Son nom est...", commença-t-elle tout en relisant rapidement ses notes griffonnées dans son calepin. "...Christiane Collbroek. Multiples plaies perforantes au niveau des organes génitaux...et une autre en plein cœur. C'est celle-ci qui a entraîné la mort par exsanguination rapide...Les autres plaies ont été pratiquées post-mortem, de tout évidence, étant donné l'absence de sang autour des points d'intrusion. "

Chloé opina vaguement de la tête à ses explications médico-légales détaillées, pensive. Les nombreux coups au niveau du ventre laissaient penser à un crime passionnel...violent et qui pouvaient bien indiquer que la victime et le meurtrier se connaissaient. Lucifer laissa échapper une sorte de sifflement désapprobateur.

" Ouch...Ça doit faire mal, non ? ", s'exclama-t-il, souriant et examinant d'un œil nouveau le corps étendu à ses pieds.

Chloé souhaitait vraiment être agréable avec lui ou - au mieux - respectueuse. Lucifer ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Comme toujours. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel à sa remarque inappropriée, une fois encore, un sifflement exaspéré traversant la barrière de ses lèvres.

"C'est _possible_ , Lucifer...Elle en est morte, d'ailleurs ! Incroyable, mais vrai! ", s'énerva l'inspectrice en adressant un regard noir à Lucifer.

Ce dernier se tourna à nouveau vers elle, les deux partenaires échangeant à nouveau un regard. Et brisant à nouveau rapidement ce contact visuel. Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder. Ni à lui parler normalement. Ils échangeaient toujours ce genre de réflexions, mais le ton était nettement différent à ce moment précis. Plus dur. Plus froid. En ce qui la concernait. Chloé se sentait misérable...abominable de le rejeter ainsi. Quelque soit son comportement. Elle ne savait juste pas quoi faire. Les mots sortaient inexorablement de sa bouche, qu'elles les pensent ou pas. Ella sentit également le malaise palpable entre eux, mais ne releva pas. La légiste se contenta de griffonner d'autres notes dans son calepin avec une application un peu trop forcée, leur jetant de temps à autre des regards en coin.

"Vous marquez un point, Inspectrice...", murmura Lucifer.

Chloé se risqua à le regarder brièvement, une culpabilité palpable enserrant sa poitrine. Lucifer avait le visage tourné vers la dépouille, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il n'y avait aucune joie dedans...aucune provocation propre au personnage. Juste...une certaine tristesse. Tristesse qui intensifia le sentiment de culpabilité qui assaillait la jeune femme depuis quelques secondes. Le visage de son partenaire paraissait étrangement crispé, tendu. Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Une fugace vision de vulnérabilité qui s'estompa rapidement sous le masque habituel de Lucifer.

Celui-ci se tourna à nouveau vers elle, sans la regarder directement dans les yeux, tout en pointant une mains vers le corps mutilé.

" Vous savez que les notions de douleur sont nouvelles pour moi ! Tout cela m'intrigue...Les sensations que cela entraîne...Saigner...Je n'ai jamais été **_blessé_** avant de vous rencontrer, Inspectrice ! Il est tout à fait normal qu'en tant que Seigneur des Enfers, je m'intéresse à ce genre de choses ! On manque souvent d'imagination en matière de tortures après quelques millénaires...", expliqua-t-il sans aucune gêne.

Ella cessa de griffonner dans son carnet pour adresser un regard interloqué à Lucifer.

" Mec...Vous avez le droit de lâcher le personnage de temps en temps, vous savez ? ", lui proposa-t-elle en donnant sa mallette à un stagiaire.

Lucifer laissa échapper un exclamation exaspérée à sa suggestion et remit ses mains dans ses poches tout en se tournant vers la jeune légiste affairée à ranger son matériel.

"Pour la je-ne-sais-combien-de-fois...ce n'est **_pas_** un rôle, _Darling_! ", s'évertua-t-il à expliquer.

Chloé observa Ella et Lucifer débattre sur la possibilité plus ou moins viable qu'il soit le Diable et non un acteur fortement impliqué dans son jeu. L'intonation forcée sur le mot "blessé" qu'avait utilisé Lucifer résonnait douloureusement dans son crâne. Il lui adressait une fois encore un autre message. Un message qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Un message qui insinuait qu'elle était la seule responsable de cette déplorable situation. De ce malaise entre eux. Chloé ne l'acceptait pas. Elle avait de bonnes raisons de réagir ainsi. Bien plus que lui !

Elle devait mettre fin à toute cette histoire.

Une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Chloé farfouilla dans la pile de dossiers posés devant elle et lu rapidement les informations indiquées sur la première page. Elle s'évertuait à ne pas se tourner vers Lucifer, celui-ci assis nonchalamment derrière elle contre la vitre du laboratoire d'Ella. L'inspectrice sentait son regard posé sur elle, brûlant un peu plus son épiderme à chaque seconde passée. A chaque instant un peu plus ancré dans un silence insoutenable pour la jeune femme.

Chloé poussa un léger soupir, agacée par son manque de concentration et de professionnalisme. Elle avait un meurtre à résoudre, avec ou sans l'aide de Lucifer. Elle pouvait y arriver. L'inspectrice se redressa sur sa chaise tout en reposant sur la table lumineuse le dossier ouvert entre ses mains, cherchant des yeux la légiste. Cette dernière analysait dans son coin un échantillon trouvé sur la scène de crime.

"Ella ?", la héla-t-elle. "Vous avez eu des nouvelles en ce qui concerne le bilan toxicologique de la victime? "

Ella se tourna vers elle, haussant vaguement ses épaules tout en retirant ses gants de protection.

"Pas encore, mais je peux aller vérifier...", lui proposa-t-elle avant de jeter ses gants dans un container et de sortir du local.

Laissant ainsi Chloé complètement seule.

Avec Lucifer.

 _Mauvais plan. Très mauvais plan._

L'inspectrice déglutit difficilement, mal à l'aise. C'était peu dire. Le regard de Lucifer sur sa nuque sembla gagner en force, augmentant son malaise. La jeune femme sentit son corps se raidir bien malgré elle sous le coup de l'appréhension. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, action qui n'eut bien évidemment aucun effet sur ses nerfs à vifs, et ouvrit un autre dossier posé plus loin sur la table.

Le silence perdura encore quelques secondes qui parurent durer des heures avant que la voix grave de Lucifer ne retentisse derrière elle :

" ** _Bloody Hell_** ! J'en ai assez! "

Elle l'entendit se lever et s'approcher d'elle. Chloé eut juste le temps de refermer le dossier qui l'accaparait jusqu'alors pour voir un Lucifer particulièrement agacé devant elle, ses longues mains posées sur la table juste en face d'elle.

" Ça ne peut plus durer, Inspectrice...Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir !"

Chloé était assez prise au dépourvu par sa réaction _directe_. Elle aurait cru qu'ils continueraient à simuler une bonne entente entre eux. Apparemment pas. Lucifer la suppliait presque du regard, sa mâchoire fortement contracté par la tension. Une tension palpable dans l'air. Tension également palpable dans le corps de la jeune femme. Tout n'était que tension à cet instant précis. Une tension accumulée depuis le début de cette journée, pour tous les deux.

"Lucifer...", murmura Chloé, cherchant ses mots.

Que dire ? Comment le dire ?

" Pourquoi êtes-vous partie sans rien dire ? ", demanda-t-il de but en blanc. "Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou...?"

Chloé plongea son regard dans celui de Lucifer. Il paraissait si...frustré...Perdu par les événements. Il l'implorait presque du regard. Chloé souhaitait le rassurer. Lui dire que tout allait bien entre eux. Que tout irait de mieux en mieux. Ce qu'elle souhaitait. Sincèrement. Mais qui n'arriverait jamais. Ils étaient trop... _différents_.

La jeune femme cessa de le regarder et se leva à son tour, rangeant machinalement des dossiers épars devant elle, confuse. Lucifer l'observa sans rien dire un bref instant avant de laisser échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse. Il s'éloigna de la table lumineuse, un rire mauvais le prenant soudainement.

" Vous êtes à court de mots, Inspectrice ?...Vous ne manquiez pas de vocabulaire cette nuit, pourtant ! " la provoqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Le sang de Chloé ne fit qu'un tour.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui et le gifla avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Le visage de Lucifer se pencha sur le côté sous la force du coup, une marque rouge venant rapidement colorer sa joue meurtrie. Chloé poussa un hoquet de surprise. Surprise par son propre geste. Surprise par la douleur qui étreignait son cœur. Lucifer était lui aussi surpris. Il garda la tête penchée sur le côté, abasourdi et porta machinalement la main à sa joue. La surprise qui avait saisi Chloé fut rapidement remplacée par une colère sourde et fulgurante. Une colère qui prit rapidement possession de sa bouche, de ses pensées. Qu'elle le veuille ou non.

" Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis partie, Lucifer ? ", déclara-t-elle d'une voix horriblement calme. " Je voulais vous laisser le temps de trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas vous impliquer davantage ! Soyons réalistes ! Vous n'êtes qu'un connard égocentrique...qui sait assez bien se débrouiller au lit! Et c'est tout ce que vous avez à offrir..."

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux.

Silence qui laissa le temps à Chloé d'assimiler les paroles qu'elle avait craché sans réfléchir sous le coup de la colère. Elle aurait souhaité mourir sur place pour avoir osé lui dire cela. Même s'il l'avait poussé à bout. Lucifer ne méritait pas ça...Ce dernier laissa sa main retomber contre son flanc et regarda Chloé dans les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle y voyait était une profonde résignation, une résignation qui l'effraya.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

La jeune femme esquissa un pas en direction de son partenaire, mais recula rapidement, apeurée par la lueur sauvage qui se reflétait à présent dans son iris. Elle déglutit difficilement, un nœud opaque obstruant sa gorge.

"Lucifer...Je...je suis dés...", balbutia-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Lucifer leva une main d'un geste sec, l'intimant au silence. Ce qu'elle fit, profondément meurtrie par la dramatique tournure que prenait la situation. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi...sombre qu'à cet instant. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Avec cette profonde déception qui se reflétait dans chaque partie de son corps. Pas même lorsqu'il avait cru avoir perdu sa confiance la nuit où le prêtre Walter avait été trouvé sans vie derrière son bar. Une observation qui soulignait d'autant plus la gravité de la situation actuelle.

Chloé était allée trop loin. Bien au-delà des limites.

Il abaissa à nouveau son bras et souffla d'une voix sans vie :

" Épargnez-moi les mensonges, Inspectrice...Je déteste les menteurs...Vous avez dit ce que vous pensiez..."

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant un éternité, aux yeux de la jeune femme. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit d'autre, quoi que se soit qui aurait éventuellement pu réparer son geste, Ella apparut au seuil du laboratoire, ses yeux fixés sur le dossier qu'elle avait en main.

"Alors apparemment...Elle aurait ingéré un puissant psychotique quelques heures avant sa mort. Il pourrait bien s'agir de la drogue du violeur, mais le labo a besoin de plus de temps pour vér..."

La voix de la légiste mourut alors qu'elle détachait enfin les yeux de ses feuilles et apercevait les deux partenaires un peu plus loin dans le local.

"Oups! Pardon ! Je vais vous laisser...", s'empressa de s'excuser la jeune femme.

Lucifer cessa enfin de regarder Chloé et tourna son visage vers la légiste, un sourire faux apposé sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança en direction de la sortie sans un autre regard pour l'inspectrice tout en rassurant Ella :

"Pas la peine...Nous avions fini..."

Chloé n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle aurait voulu lui courir après et implorer son pardon. Mais rien ne vint. Pas un geste. Pas un mot. Uniquement le silence. Et un vide immense se creusant dans son ventre à la vue de Lucifer s'éloignant un peu plus vers la sortie du commissariat.

S'éloignant un peu plus d'elle.

Un éloignement qui paraissait affreusement...

 ** _...Définitif._**

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Ne me frappez paasssssss TT !_

 _Reviews conseillés pour m'insulter :p_

 _A la prochaiiinnnne pour Devilish New Year XD_


	10. Le chagrin

_Bonsoiiiirrrrrrrrrr !_

 _Plus que quelques jours avant le prochain épisode :) J'ai trop hâte !_

 _En attendant , un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Ne me frappez pas ! Toujours aucune réconciliation à l'horizon TT_

 _Bonne lecture :))))_

* * *

 **LE CHAGRIN**

* * *

Linda rangea le dossier qui l'occupait depuis plusieurs minutes dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Cette journée arrivait enfin à son terme.

Elle pouvait enfin souffler un peu. La jeune femme s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement dans son siège, soulageant ainsi le tiraillement sourd qui malmenait ses épaules. Linda enleva ses lunettes et les déposa sur le bureau, frottant doucement de son autre main l'arête de son nez irritée par sa monture.

Elle était épuisée. Ecouter des heures durant des gens et leurs problèmes était bien plus prenant que ce que l'on pouvait penser. Nettement plus fatiguant. Et Linda était effectivement épuisée ce soir. Rentrer chez elle et profiter du reste de sa soirée était assez tentant.

Si elle parvenait au bout de cette paperasse.

Linda rouvrit doucement les yeux et remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle tendit la main vers sa lampe de bureau et éteignit celle-ci, plongeant l'arrière de la pièce dans la pénombre. Seuls les occasionnelles voitures vinrent à illuminer sporadiquement son bureau avec leurs phares. La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le fauteuil situé près de la porte.

Il était grand temps de rentrer.

Rentrer à la maison et savourer cette bouteille de vin offerte par Lucifer à l'occasion de son anniversaire. C'était sans aucun doute un très bon cru, le connaissant. Elle avait hâte de le déguster...avec un bon bain chaud pour détendre ses muscles endoloris.

Un merveilleux programme.

Linda se pencha vers la lampe près du fauteuil, mais se redressa vivement à l'entente d'un bruit de verre brisé à l'extérieur du bureau. Elle se tourna vers la porte, interdite. Il n'était censé y avoir personne à part elle à cette heure-ci. Elle n'avait plus aucun rendez-vous de prévu non plus. La thérapeute s'approcha doucement de la porte de son bureau, inquiète.

Qui pouvait-ce bien être ? Et que cherchait donc cette personne ?

Aucune chance que ce soit un chat errant ! Ce genre de scénario ridicule ne marchait que dans les films d'horreur. Ce n'était pas un film, mais bien la réalité. Linda prit une profonde inspiration en empoignant la poignée d'une main, tentant ainsi de se calmer. Lentement, elle fit tourner la poignée et entrouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres. Le couloir était plongé dans une obscurité quasi-totale, l'empêchant de distinguer quoi que se soit.

La jeune femme continua à fixer l'obscurité avec inquiétude sans pour autant sortir de son bureau. Un autre bruit retentit un peu loin au fond du couloir, à l'opposé de son bureau. Bruit rapidement suivit d'un juron grommelé par une voix à l'accent reconnaissable entre tous.

Un accent britannique.

Linda ouvrit grand la porte avant d'allumer d'un coup sec la lumière du couloir, fixant avec incrédulité le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle un peu plus loin.

Elle observa Lucifer tourner avec force la poignée de la porte conduisant au placard à balais, jurant fréquemment contre son manque de coopération. Elle ne pouvait distinguer son visage d'ici, Lucifer faisant face à la porte récalcitrante. Linda pu cependant constater l'état lamentable dans lequel son patient se trouvait.

Ses cheveux noirs si impeccablement coiffés n'étaient ici qu'un amas de mèches rebelles s'évertuant à reproduire le pelage d'un porc-épic à la perfection. Il portait son habituel chemise blanche avec un justaucorps noir par-dessus. La chemise pendait lamentablement hors de son pantalon, en partie déboutonnée. Le col était chiffonné et informe autour de sa nuque. Il grommela une fois encore avant de frapper la porte du poing, son autre main emprisonnant avec force une bouteille d'alcool à moitié entamée.

Linda ouvrit la bouche avant de la referme rapidement, perplexe quant au spectacle qu'offrait Lucifer. Elle remarqua près de la fenêtre des morceaux de verre sur le plancher : seuls vestiges du vase auparavant posé à cet endroit. Une victime collatérale de l'état consternant de Lucifer.

Un état qui engendrait un grand nombre de question dans l'esprit de la thérapeute. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il se mette dans un état aussi déplorable ? Une question importante parmi tant d'autre. Linda s'avança dans le couloir sans pour autant s'éloigner de l'entrée de son propre bureau.

" Lucifer ?! Qu'est-ce que...?", s'exclama-t-elle, attirant enfin son attention sur elle.

Ce dernier cessa de tambouriner avec force sur la porte du placard à balai, tournant enfin son visage vers la thérapeute. Et permettant enfin à celle-ci d'appréhender davantage la gravité de son état. De profondes cernes sombres striaient le bas de ses yeux, ceux-ci bien plus sombres que d'habitude. Il était affreusement pâle, sa barbe naissante ressortant un peu plus et accentuant les rides de fatigue sur son visage. Il focalisa son regard trouble sur la jeune femme, un sourire niais apparaissant rapidement sur ses lèvres :

"Docteur ! Je vous cherchais ! Vous avez changé de bureau ? ", lui demanda-t-il en pointant vaguement son doigt vers la porte qu'il essayait de défoncer un peu plus tôt.

Linda plissa les yeux, interdite avant de pointer à son tour la main vers son bureau :

"Non...Mon bureau est ici, Lucifer. _Ça_ , c'est le placard à balais...", l'informa-t-elle tout en continuant à observer d'un œil critique le moindre de ses gestes.

Lucifer regarda alternativement la porte du placard et celle ouverte de son bureau, fronçant à chaque fois un peu plus les sourcils avant de pouffer de rire. Il s'appuya de tout son poids contre la porte, buvant une longue gorgée d'alcool à même la bouteille. Il se redressa et marcha maladroitement jusqu'à son bureau, passant devant elle sans un mot pour s'effondrer à moitié sur le fauteuil. Acte qui provoqua chez lui une nouvelle crise de fou rire.

Linda le fixa un instant, perplexe, avant de refermer la porte de son bureau. Lucifer se redressa du mieux qu'il pu, retombant une ou deux fois lamentablement contre les coussins du fauteuil avant de se mettre debout face à elle, un nouveau sourire niais sur les lèvres.

"Lucifer...Vous allez bien ?", s'enquit la thérapeute, de plus en plus inquiète.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Pas même à la mort de son frère Uriel. Il était bien au-delà. Ce qui était très inquiétant.

Lucifer opina ridiculement de la tête et balbutia d'une voix mal assurée :

" Parfaitemeennnnnnnnnt Bien, Dr. ! Je suis sur un petit nuage ! "

Il rit à nouveau ,son corps penché en avant sous la crise de fou rire qui le prenait et but une autre gorgée d'alcool avant d'expliquer maladroitement à Linda :

" _Nuage_...Vous avez compris ? C'...C'est...une référence...à...à...! " , s'esclaffa-t-il en pointant un doigt vers le plafond.

La thérapeute ouvrit à nouveau la bouche avant de la refermer, dubitative. Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, Lucifer se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le meuble où était posé la corbeille et ses fameuses pelotes décoratives en bois fin. Il déposa la bouteille pratiquement vide à côté du récipient et pris deux pelotes dans chaque main, les analysant avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il se retourna vers Linda, lui montrant les objets en question :

" Je suis sûr que c'est pour jongler ! Vous êtes une adepte des cirques ? "

"Lucifer...", murmura-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Ce dernier commença à lancer les pelotes dans les airs, essayant de les rattraper au vol. Un échec total. Les boules décoratives tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd avant de rouler un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Lucifer laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et reprit la bouteille d'alcool posée à côté de lui.

" _Lucifer_...", réessaya la jeune femme, celui-ci focalisant enfin son regard trouble sur elle. " Vous êtes... _soûl_ ? "

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, semblant sérieusement réfléchir à la question. Il finit par hausser les épaules, incertain. Lucifer tangua dangereusement sur ses pieds avant de s'adosser contre la fenêtre.

" Je crois que oui...Difficile à dire...Cette saloperie de métabolisme surnaturel continue à me donner du fil à retordre...Mais il faut croire qu'une dose massive d'alcool et de substances illicites peut en arriver à bout...", dit-il en inspectant d'un œil incertain le contenu de la bouteille.

" Combien de verres avez-vous bu ? " , s'enquit une fois encore sa thérapeute en s'approchant davantage de lui.

Elle observa avec attention ses pupilles : celles-ci étaient bien dilatées, le blanc de ses yeux parsemés de fines veines rouges. Il sentait effectivement l'alcool à plein nez. Et même bien plus que l'alcool. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il se mette dans des états pareils ? La dernière question de la jeune femme déclencha à nouveau le rire de Lucifer, celui-ci pouffant de façon ridicule alors qu'elle écartait de ses doigts fins les paupières de son patient très agité.

"Des _verres_ ?...Vous écoutez ce que je dis, Dr ? A propos du métabolisme surnaturel ? Il faut plus que des verres pour que je m'amuse un minimum...Demandez plutôt combien de _bouteilles_ ! " , marmonna-t-il en la repoussant doucement.

Linda l'observa aller jusqu'au fauteuil et s'y assoir approximativement. Elle resta près de la fenêtre, silencieuse. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était ici et dans cet état manifeste d'ébriété avancé.

" Combien de bouteilles, Lucifer ? " , le questionna-t-elle, effrayée par sa réponse.

Combien de bouteilles fallait-il donc pour endormir un corps aux aptitudes hors-normes? Pour endormir le métabolisme du Diable ? Sans doute bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'envisager. Que n'importe qui pouvait l'envisager. Lucifer réfléchit longtemps une fois encore, pinçant fortement ses lèvres sous la concentration.

"Aucune idée...Je crois que toute la réserve du Lux y est passé...Cent ? Peut-être cent-cinquante bouteilles ? ", proposa-t-il après un temps.

Linda ne releva pas, trop abasourdie et trop inquiète pour dire quoi que se soit. Elle le regarda encore un moment sans rien dire, essayant de donner une raison valable à son comportement. Il s'agissait de Lucifer. Et Lucifer était assez obstiné pour éviter tout contact direct avec son potentiel émotionnel. Dans sa globalité. Il évitait d'affronter les émotions négatives en général. Cette beuverie surdimensionnée cachait quelque chose. Une chose qui le faisait souffrir. Qu'il souhaitait à tout prix enterrer.

Mais ça ne marcherait pas.

Les problèmes ne s'évanouissaient pas aussi facilement. Bien au contraire.

La thérapeute s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot. Lucifer appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, la bouteille contre sa jambe. Il évita délibérément son regard, espérant ainsi l'empêcher de poser des questions aux réponses désagréables. Linda posa une main sur son épaule, se voulant réconfortante et rassurante. Il ferma les yeux, un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, libérant ainsi son corps de la tension insoutenable qu'il lui faisait subir.

"Lucifer...Que s'est-il passé ? ", demanda-t-elle doucement en maintenant sa main sur son épaule.

Il fixa un point au loin, silencieux et but une autre gorgée d'alcool sous le regard insistant de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Un sourire profondément triste naquit sur son visage.

" Oh...Juste les drames habituels...Rien d'autre..." , murmura-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

" Quelqu'un est mort ?!", s'écria Linda, se rappelant le dernier drame en date.

Lucifer laissa échapper une exclamation narquoise avec un arrière-goût amer. Il frotta doucement son pouce contre la bouteille, pensif.

" Si seulement, Dr...J'aurai préféré...J...J'aurai préféré être m...", marmonna-t-il avant de se taire, une lueur inquiétante se reflétant dans ses yeux.

Il se redressa vivement et s'éloigna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, fouillant frénétiquement l'intérieur de ses poches. Il en sortit enfin son téléphone et commença à composer un numéro sous le regard interdit de sa thérapeute.

" Qui est-ce que vous appelez, Lucifer?"

" Mazekeen...Elle doit l'avoir...", marmonna-t-il en amenant l'appareil à son oreille, tanguant toujours dangereusement sur ses pieds.

"Avoir...quoi ? ", demanda la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

"La lame ! ", s'énerva-t-il.

Linda le fixa, interdite. De quelle lame parlait-il ? Elle ne voyait pas de...

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur avant de se relever aussi rapidement que possible. La jeune femme arracha le téléphone des mains de Lucifer, ce dernier jurant sous cette attaque physique. Attaque qui perturba davantage son équilibre précaire. Lucifer tangua un peu plus avant de tomber par terre sur les fesses, un autre juron lui échappant. Il lâcha la bouteille qui alla rouler jusqu'à la porte, le reste d'alcool s'écoulant et imbibant la moquette. Linda jeta le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce, furieuse et toisa Lucifer de toute sa hauteur.

Il resta assis sur le sol, l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur, son regard trouble et haineux fixé sur la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait sérieusement à...Non il n'y pensait pas sérieusement...L'alcool y était pour beaucoup...L'alcool et cette chose qui le tourmentait. La thérapeute s'accroupit face à lui. Lucifer détourna le regard, déterminé à lui montrer son agacement.

"Lucifer...", insista-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Il consentit à la regarder dans les yeux, déglutissant difficilement, mal à l'aise.

" Que s'est-il passé ? "

Il la regarda sans rien dire, une émotion immense se reflétant dans ses pupilles dilatées. Il avait l'air si...vulnérable à cet instant. Linda s'inquiéta d'autant plus quant aux raisons qui l'avaient conduit à se comporter ainsi. Il répondit dans un souffle un seul mot...Un nom qui expliquait tout :

" _Chloé_..."

Linda vit les yeux de Lucifer s'embuer à l'énonciation de ce simple nom. Simple et si lourd de sens. Un faible hoquet lui échappa et il leva la main vers sa poitrine, tirant fortement le tissus de sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Lucifer fixa à nouveau son regard dans celui de sa thérapeute, un regard décontenancé...perdu. Traduisant une profonde souffrance.

" Aidez-moi...J'en ai assez...p...Pourquoi ?" , balbutia-t-il.

Il serra davantage le tissu entre ses doigts, le déchirant presque, une grimace de souffrance sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Linda le regarda sans comprendre.

"Pourquoi... _quoi_ , Lucifer ? "

" Pourquoi j'ai si mal **_là_** ?!", hurla ce dernier en désignant sa poitrine. " Je veux que ça s'arrête! Faites que ça s'arrête, Dr...Je n'en peux plus...J...je..."

Linda vit une larme, puis une seconde et une autre couler doucement le long des joues mal-rasées de Lucifer. Il continua à l'implorer du regard, décontenancé par la situation...par ce flots d'émotions et de peine qui prenait possession de son corps. Il porta une main tremblante à sa joue humide, observant incrédule les larmes poursuivre leur course sur ses phalanges.

Linda soupira doucement, sincèrement navrée de le voir ainsi et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Lucifer resta immobile dans cette étreinte avant de refermer ses bras autour de la jeune femme et d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

" Faites que ça s'arrête...", la supplia-t-il une dernière fois.

Elle raffermit sa prise autour de ses épaules. Offrant une étreinte protectrice à l'homme en pleurs dans ses bras.

Au diable.

En proie à la plus basique des émotions humaines...

Le chagrin.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?! NE ME FRAPPEZ PAS ! :p_


	11. Possible

_Bonsoir :)_

 _Merci pour les très nombreuses vues sur cette histoire : je n'aurai jamais pensé en avoir autant sur cette idée toute simple._

 _Un nouveau chapitre assez long pour vous remercier et pour survivre à l'attente du prochain épisode ^^_

 _Bonne lecture et bons reviews !_

* * *

 **POSSIBLE**

* * *

Un ronronnement.

Il en était presque certain. Presque. Quelque chose _ronronnait_ près de lui. Certainement pas une voiture... Non, c'était autre chose. Un ronronnement moins agressif qu'un moteur, mais tout aussi insupportable pour Lucifer. Chaque bruit était aussi agréable que des ongles sur un tableau noir. Ongles figuratifs griffant avec force l'intérieur de son crâne.

Lucifer laissa échapper un grognement, agacé par ce tapage incessant. Un tapage qui l'obligeait à reprendre contact avec le monde qui l'entourait. Reprendre contact avec les nouvelles sensations qui torturaient chaque parcelle de son anatomie. Des sensations extrêmement désagréables et inédites.

Sensations dont Lucifer se serait bien passé.

Il sentit une pression insistante et douloureuse au niveau de ses tempes moites, une pression à l'intensité grandissante. Une autre sensation vint rapidement se rappeler à lui : son estomac semblait vouloir expérimenter le principe de _montagne-russes_ au sens des plus littéral. Lucifer laissa échapper un faible gémissement, malmené par toutes ses sensations corporelles détestables. Les mouvements beaucoup trop entreprenants de son appareil digestif se firent plus insistants. Lucifer retint un haut-le-cœur.

Il se sentait... _nauséeux_ ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Il était le Diable. Un être immortel. Il n'était pas censé souffrir de la condition faiblarde propre à l'humanité. Il aimait s'abaisser à leurs désirs charnels, mais...

Un nouveau haut-le-cœur le prit, entraînant un énième grognement.

 _"Bloody Hell..."_

Avait-il été infecté par une maladie surnaturelle ? Une toxine aussi dangereuse pour les humains que pour les êtres immortels ? Non, cette hypothèse était absurde...Ridicule. Pour sa défense, il lui était très difficile de formuler des pensées cohérentes avec cet ignoble marteau-piqueur dans le crâne. Lucifer n'était vraiment pas au mieux avec ces capacités corporelles et intellectuelles. Tout paraissait extrêmement ardu. Bouger un membre, ouvrir les yeux,…

Rien n'était simple.

Une question finit par s'imposer à son esprit brumeux : où diable était-il ?

Il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs épars...espérant établir une ligne du temps cohérente. Un minimum logique. Une explication à son état et à ce ronronnement intempestif qui lui cassait les oreilles depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Il se souvenait être retourné au Lux après...son entrevue avec Chloé.

 _Vous n'êtes qu'un connard égocentrique...qui sait assez bien se débrouiller au lit! Et c'est tout ce que vous avez à offrir!_

Une nouvelle douleur s'éveilla au niveau de sa poitrine, alors qu'il sentait sa gorge se nouer sans aucune raison valable. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Pourquoi les mots de l'inspectrice l'atteignaient-il autant ? Pourquoi se laissait-il autant atteindre par ces lamentables émotions humaines ? Et quelles étaient donc ces émotions qui le torturaient sans relâche ? La seule chose certaine aux yeux de Lucifer était cette douleur, ce surplus d'émotions humaines à museler. Il se souvenait avoir bu. Beaucoup. Plus que cela. Bien plus que cela. Cette méthode n'avait pas l'air de marcher efficacement au vue de son état des plus déplorable. Il se sentait nettement plus mal que la veille. Ou bien étaient-ce quelques heures ? Quelques minutes seulement qui s'étaient écoulées depuis les mots assassins crachés par la jeune femme ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Le reste était des plus flous. C'était bien la première fois. L'alcool n'avait jamais eu cet effet-là sur lui. Jamais. Mais Lucifer ne s'était jamais senti ainsi. Ceci expliquait peut-être cela.

Peut-être.

Il laissa échapper un énième grognement avant d'ouvrir un œil. Un seul. Très doucement. Le plus précautionneusement possible. Il passa de la noirceur la plus totale à une luminosité insupportable. Une luminosité qui fit pulser avec force le sang dans ses tempes douloureuses. Lucifer referma vivement son œil, un sifflement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien illuminer autant ? Il se serait cru à quelques millimètres du Soleil ! Ce qui était absolument impossible. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Lucifer attendit un moment avant de rouvrir précautionneusement le même œil, mettant la paume de sa main par-dessus. Au cas où. La lumière était toujours aussi vive. Il ouvrit les deux yeux, d'abord aveuglé avant de s'habituer peu à peu à la lumière ambiante. Une lumière des plus banale filtrant doucement à travers les stores non loin de lui. Une luminosité toujours agressive pour ses rétines. Lucifer plissa les yeux, perplexe.

Quel heure était-il ?

Il abaissa sa main et regarda plus attentivement ce qui l'entourait. Il était allongé sur un canapé, recouvert d'une couverture jusqu'à la taille, toujours habillé. Enfin... _habillé_. Façon de parler. Ses vêtements n'auraient pu être davantage chiffonnés qu'à l'heure actuelle. Vêtements imprégnés d'une odeur d'alcool tenace qui lui retournait le cœur. Une première. _Lui_...dégoûté par l'alcool. Une nouvelle inédite et impensable. Et pourtant...

Lucifer se demandait à qui pouvait bien appartenir ce canapé. Meuble qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin...il n'entretenait pas de relations sociales avec les meubles non plus! Les lieux alentours ne lui disaient rien, cependant. Il était assez partagé entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité. Et une irrépressible envie de régurgiter le contenu de son estomac. Cette dernière option ne l'enchantait guère.

Il se rallongea dans l'immense canapé, calant plus confortablement son crâne douloureux contre les coussins. Il prit une grande inspiration et expira profondément, essayant ainsi de calmer les tremolos vertigineux de son appareil digestif rebelle. Un énième ronronnement parvint à ses oreilles, faisant une fois encore pulser la douleur lancinante le long de ses tempes. Lucifer tourna doucement la tête en direction du bruit et rencontra deux yeux jaunes.

Des yeux ternes et immondes. Des yeux entourés de moustaches blanches et d'une fourrure brune assez dense. Il écarquilla les yeux et se tassa davantage contre les coussins, écœuré. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être davantage écœuré d'ailleurs. Le chat poursuivit son ronronnement et balança gaiement la queue de droite à gauche sur la table du salon. Lucifer ne le quitta pas des yeux, méfiant, un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

"Arrière, créature des Enfers !", marmonna Lucifer d'une voix pâteuse.

"Il y a des chats en Enfers ? "

* * *

Lucifer sursauta au son de cette voix, se redressant en position assise. Un mouvement qui fit violemment tanguer le paysage autour de lui. Il ferma un instant les yeux, respirant fortement par le nez avant de les rouvrir. Il regarda derrière lui et croisa le regard de Linda, celle-ci assise à table, une tasse entre ses mains. Elle portait un jogging et un sweat de couleur lilas, ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval lâche. Lucifer la fixa un moment sans rien répondre, interdit. Comment avait-il fait pour passer la nuit sur le canapé personnel de sa thérapeute ? Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir des dernières heures...

Il cessa de la regarder pour lancer un nouveau regard noir au monstre quadrupède près de lui, celui-ci ronronnant toujours pour une mystérieuse raison. Sans raison, possiblement. Ces sales bêtes s'extasiaient pour un rien : une caresse, un mot, un morceau de viande...

" S'il y en avait...l'Enfer serait invivable, Docteur...", répondit-il en se levant doucement du canapé.

Linda rit doucement à sa réponse. Lucifer longea le canapé, le chat épiant chacun de ses gestes, intrigué. Lucifer parvint enfin à s'éloigner de cette bête et rejoignit sa thérapeute à table. Il fit glisser une chaise vers lui, le crissement du bois sur le sol accentuant sa migraine. Il s'affala lourdement sur son siège, enfouissant rapidement sa tête dans ses bras sous l'œil amusé de la jeune femme.

" ** _Bonjour_** , Lucifer!", dit-elle gaiement en insistant bien sur le bonjour.

" _Bonjour_...Ça dépend pour qui, Docteur...", marmonna Lucifer d'une voix étouffée par ses bras.

Il l'entendit vaguement se lever sans un mot et revenir après quelques secondes. Un raclement prononcé se fit entendre devant lui. Lucifer releva la tête, focalisant sa vue trouble sur le verre à présent posé sur la table. Il fixa le récipient un instant avant de lancer un regard perplexe à sa thérapeute, toujours debout au coin opposé de la table à manger.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ", demanda-t-il en caressant de ses doigts la surface cristalline du verre.

"Le meilleur remède contre la gueule de bois : de l'eau! ", expliqua-t-elle en se rasseyant à sa place.

Lucifer observa d'un œil morne le verre devant lui avant de répliquer :

"Le Diable n'a pas de gueule de bois..."

"Il faut croire que _Lucifer_ n'est pas à l'abri, alors...C'est vous-même qui m'avez dit avoir sifflé toute la réserve du Lux! "

Il la fixa, interdit. Toute la réserve ? Vraiment ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Pouvait-il la croire ? Oui, bien sûr que oui. Linda ne lui mentirait jamais. Il n'avait aucune raison de douter de ses propos. Pourquoi avait-il bu autant ? Lucifer se posait sans cesse la question tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse... _Chloé_. Encore et toujours Chloé. Chloé et son regard assassin. Chloé et sa dérobade. Chloé et ses paroles acides. Chloé disant la vérité. Une vérité insupportable. Une vérité qui attisait une intense douleur au niveau de sa poitrine. Douleur dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

Lucifer déglutit difficilement et apporta le verre à ses lèvres, vidant son contenu d'une traite. Contenu qui lui fit énormément de bien. Il reposa le verre vide sur la table et adressa un regard inquiet à sa thérapeute. Cette dernière sirotait tranquillement son café tout en observant du coin de l'œil son patient en piteux état. Patient qui se demandait toujours comment il avait pu atterrir sur le canapé de sa thérapeute.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander :

" Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? "

Linda avala une autre gorgée de café avant de reposer sa tasse sur la table et de regarder Lucifer dans les yeux. Elle se cala un peu plus confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise et éclaira Lucifer sur les événements de la veille :

" Vous avez débarqué à mon bureau complètement soûl vers...vingt-trois heures. Vous sembliez assez...perturbé concernant une altercation avec l'inspectrice Decker. J'ai proposé de vous ramener chez vous, mais vous avez refusé...alors...Je vous ai conduit chez moi. Vous vous êtes immédiatement écroulé sur le divan..."

Lucifer s'agita sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Il se sentait ridicule. Et honteux. Il s'en voulait de se mettre dans des états pareils pour une banale humaine.

Non.

Justement.

Chloé était tout sauf...banale. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était réellement. Pour lui.

Ce qu'ils étaient ou plutôt...ce qu'ils auraient pu être.

"Vous voulez en parler, Lucifer ? ", demanda Linda d'une voix douce.

Non. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Ce n'était pas une question de vouloir. Lucifer poussa un profond soupir et adressa un regard hésitant à sa thérapeute, celle-ci lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

Il _devait_ en parler.

* * *

Linda tapotait du bout des doigts la surface polie de la table depuis un bon moment. Tapotement qui agaçait de plus en plus Lucifer. Pouvait-elle cesser de tapoter cette table et se concentrer sur son problème ?! Problème insurmontable à ses yeux. Que faire? Ne plus revoir Chloé ? Couper les ponts ? Retourner en Enfer ? Non. Un peu trop drastique comme solution. Il ne tenait pas tant que ça à retrouver les Fournaises Ardentes et les Âmes Damnées.

Lucifer laissa échapper un léger soupir tout en appuyant ses avant-bras sur la table. Il frotta machinalement du bout des doigts ses tempes moites, espérant ainsi atténuer la palpitation douloureuse qui le torturait depuis son réveil. Cette douleur était très inconfortable. Il se promit de ne plus jamais boire autant. Plus jamais. Il ne renoncerait jamais définitivement à l'alcool. Autant renoncer à vivre! Mais calmer ses ardeurs n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il ferma les yeux, continuant à frotter d'une main sa tempe malmenée et profitant du silence.

Linda cessa enfin de tapoter ses ongles sur la table et déclara avec conviction :

"Je suis pratiquement sûre que Chloé ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, Lucifer..."

Ce dernier se redressa, se calant à son tour contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il laissa échapper une exclamation amère à l'observation illusoire de sa thérapeute. Elle se trompait. Lourdement. Lucifer croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et répliqua d'un ton agacé :

" Faux, Docteur ! On ne peut pas mentir au Diable ! Et Chloé ne mentait pas, croyez-moi..."

Il aurait aimé se tromper, lui. Pour une fois. Juste pour cette fois. Espérer. Mais la vérité était bien là. Tranchante. Chloé le méprisait. Lucifer n'était pas digne d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il avait cru...Quel idiot! Chloé aurait du voir qui il était réellement, ne pas s'arrêter à l'image qu'il donnait...à l'image que le monde entier lui donnait. Elle aurait du...Elle aurait du voir au-delà.

Linda secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation, pensive.

"Vous m'avez mal comprise, Lucifer...Chloé était sincère sur le fond et non sur la forme..."

Lucifer lui adressa un regard perdu, ouvrant et refermant rapidement la bouche. Que devait-il répondre à cela ? Avait-ce seulement un sens ? Le fond...la forme. C'était quoi ça ? De la géométrie ?! A cette heure-ci ? Avec sa migraine carabinée ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, sa thérapeute enchaina rapidement :

" Réfléchissez, Lucifer...Qu'avez-vous ressenti le lendemain matin ? Quand vous vous êtes rendu compte de son absence à vos côtés ? "

Lucifer ouvrit à nouveau la bouche dans le but de sortir une réponse cinglante, mais la referma bien vite. Il s'efforça de raviver les sensations propres aux heures précédant sa rencontre houleuse avec l'inspectrice. Qu'avait-il ressenti ?

"Je me sentais...Je...j'avais une boule dans le ventre...et...", balbutia-t-il, absorbé dans ses pensées.

" Vous étiez... _anxieux_ ? " , l'aida sa thérapeute, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Lucifer plongea son regard onyx dans celui de Linda, détournant rapidement la tête, mal à l'aise. Il se redressa sur son siège, ses muscles raidis sous la tension. Il déglutit avant de répondre dans un souffle, d'avouer à demi-mot :

"Peut-être..."

La jeune femme accompagna son aveu d'un léger hochement de tête appréciateur. Lucifer ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. En quoi sa "possible" anxiété était une bonne chose ? Quelle importance ? Maintenant que Chloé l'avait rejeté...Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il se sentait las, épuisé. Sans aucune raison. Ce n'était pas un épuisement physique : ce qui aurait été logique étant donné la beuverie démesurée de la veille...un épuisement nettement plus...profond. Plus insidieux. Lucifer n'aurait su l'expliquer lui-même. Tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant précis...c'était se coucher et dormir. Dormir aussi longtemps que possible. Qu'on le laisse tranquille. Une étrange envie. Une envie puissante.

" Si on analyse les paroles de Chloé...Elle vous reproche votre inaptitude à vous lier intimement avec une femme...", commença Linda.

Lucifer l'interrompit par une autre exclamation narquoise. Son habituel sourire enjôleur naquit sur ses lèvres.

"S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis capable...une chose où j'excelle, Docteur...c'est bien la création de lien _intime_ ! " , la railla-t-il.

" Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Lucifer. Je parle ici de liens _émotionnels_...Chloé connaît votre aptitude à...séduire. C'est bien ça le problème. Elle aussi est anxieuse...", poursuivit-elle en mettant de côté l'allusion salace de son patient.

Il plissa les yeux, dubitatif. Chloé...anxieuse ? Par rapport à quoi ? Et en quoi ses passe-temps étaient-ils un problème ?

"Je ne vois pas ce que mes aventures d'un soir viennent faire là-dedans...", se défendit Lucifer en s'appuyant contre la table en bois.

" La plupart des femmes aspirent à une vie de couple...à un peu plus qu'une coucherie éphémère. Chloé fait partie de ces femmes. Vous, Lucifer...êtes davantage du genre à aller à droite à gauche, là où le plaisir se présente...là où se trouve la facilité...L'inspectrice ne veut pas faire partir de votre tableau de chasse, elle veut _plus_. Une relation, Lucifer ! Et au lieu de se faire rejeter, elle vous a rejeté...", exposa calmement la jeune femme.

Lucifer avait écouté la tirade de sa thérapeute avec attention. Avec attention et incompréhension. Une incompréhension grandissante à chaque mot, à chaque phrase formulée par Linda. Il se sentait aussi...insulté. D'une certaine manière. Point de vue qu'il s'empressa de partager :

" Elle m'a rejeté, oui! Elle devrait savoir..."

Linda secoua la tête doucement en signe de dénégation et adressa un regard indulgent à son patient. Patient qui la fixa sans comprendre. Quoi encore ?

" Je ne dis pas que cette situation est de votre faute, Lucifer...ou de la faute de l'inspectrice. J'énonce juste un fait. Quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider à dénouer cette situation. Vous partez du principe que Chloé sait ce que vous ressentez envers elle...qu'elle sait parfaitement que votre histoire n'est pas une simple affaire de sexe...", l'informa sa thérapeute. " Elle ne sait pas. Les gens pour qui nous éprouvons de l'affection ne savent pas forcément...Il faut montrer cette affection : par des gestes, des mots...Vous comprenez ? "

" Je lui ai montré, Docteur...On ne peut pas plus _montrer_ que cela, croyez-moi ! ", s'exclama Lucifer, de plus en plus agacé.

Linda poussa un long soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

" Une fois encore, il ne s'agit pas de _sexe_ ! Au contraire...Vous devez lui montrer par votre comportement **_en général_**...Dire ce que vous ressentez vraiment par exemple, avoir des petites attentions pour elle,…"

Lucifer soupira à son tour et se mura dans le silence. Les paroles de la thérapeute n'étaient pas totalement absurdes. Même un chouia intelligentes et perspicaces. Quand bien même, les relations humaines n'étaient pas son fort. Et pour cause ! Il était le Diable ! La torture, le plaisir, l'envie...ça, il savait gérer.

Une relation de couple...

Pourquoi envisageait-il donc cette possibilité ? Leur altercation semblait insurmontable. Définitive. Mettant un terme à leur collaboration professionnelle ou à une quelconque histoire commune. Les explications de sa thérapeute apparaissaient comme futiles au vue de la situation.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Lucifer se passa une main dans les cheveux et afficha un sourire las, résigné.

" Il n'y a plus rien à montrer, Docteur...", se résigna-t-il.

La douleur au niveau de sa poitrine se manifesta une fois encore, Lucifer grimaçant à son contact. Linda pinça ses lèvres, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant une autre observation émotionnelle dérangeante. Grand mal lui en avait pris de s'intéresser aux émotions humaines...Tout allait de mal en pis depuis. Sa mortalité, son horrible mère manipulatrice et nymphomane, la mort d'Uriel...et maintenant ça! Une série de catastrophes qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

" Dans ce cas...Rien ne vous retient plus ici, n'est-ce-pas ? Autant retourner en Enfers et utiliser plus intelligemment votre temps ! ", déclara le Dr. Martin en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

Il regarda à nouveau sa thérapeute, agacé par ses dernières paroles. Paroles énoncées dans l'unique but de l'énerver. D'éveiller en lui ce sentiment de révolte. Ce refus viscéral d'abandonner la partie. De tourner le dos à cette chance...cette opportunité unique. Tourner le dos à Chloé.

Il ne voulait pas renoncer.

Mais...Tout ne dépendait pas de lui...Malheureusement. Ou...heureusement. Un peu des deux.

Linda ne rompit pas le contact visuel avec Lucifer, pas le moins du monde dérangée par son regard assassin. Elle enchaîna rapidement :

" Vous êtes venu ici à la recherche de quelque chose...une chose que vous avez trouvé, Lucifer...N'y renoncez pas aussi facilement...à la moindre difficulté...C'est l'unique conseil que je puisse vous donner."

Il déglutit difficilement, regardant partout ailleurs sauf vers sa thérapeute. Ces émotions étaient vraiment dérangeantes! Beaucoup trop envahissantes. Ces émotions prenant le pouvoir sur sa capacité de réflexion.

Non...Il ne souhaitait pas renoncer à Chloé. Bien sûr que non. Mais comment faire ? Était-ce à lui de faire quelque chose ? Valait-il mieux attendre un signe de l'inspectrice ? Mais si celle-ci ne souhaitait pas le revoir...

Lucifer adressa un regard troublé à Linda alors que celle-ci se levait de sa chaise.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? ", la questionna-t-il, perdu.

"Aucune idée ! Je ne suis pas celui qui as des sentiments pour Chloé...Je ne peux pas vous aider de ce côté-là. ", lâcha-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint tout en déposant sa tasse vide dans l'évier de la cuisine. " Par contre...une bonne douche serait un bon point de départ! "

Il rit doucement à sa remarque sur son hygiène et secoua la tête, le cœur plus léger. La jeune femme lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers l'arrière de la maison, le laissant enfin seul avec ses pensées. Seul avec un choix à faire. Une décision à prendre. Il recula un peu plus contre sa chaise, l'arrière de son crâne butant contre la surface dure du mur derrière lui. Lucifer resta un moment ainsi, sa tête appuyée contre le mur, les yeux fixés sur le plafond alors que son esprit marchait à plein régime.

 _Des sentiments..._

Vraiment ? C'était cela ? Le Diable...Le monstre originel... _épris_ d'une humaine ?

Cette idée empreinte de vérité amena un sourire nouveau sur les lèvres de Lucifer. Un sourire...rêveur...innocent.

Lui...Lucifer...avait des sentiments pour...Chloé.

 _"Possible..."_

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions ou autre idées pour la suite :p_

 _Un bon WE_

 _prochaine publication pour **devilish ** ce we si tout va bien (inspiration, motivation, etc...) _


	12. Un acte de foi

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Un nouveau petit chapitre qui vous plaire je l'espére !_

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter, comme d'hab!_

 _Une très très bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **UN ACTE DE FOI**

* * *

Elle devait prendre une décision.

Maintenant.

Chloé prit une profonde inspiration et saisit d'un geste vif son portable. Elle fixa intensément l'écran, d'une intensité qui aurait aisément pu faire fondre n'importe quoi. Elle déglutit difficilement tout en caressant du pouce la surface froide du portable, indécise. La jeune femme soupira doucement tout en pinçant les lèvres d'appréhension, son portable toujours entre ses mains. Elle composa rapidement son numéro avant de reposer brutalement l'appareil sur son bureau. Elle appuya son front contre ses paumes, un long soupir s'échappant de sa bouche. Elle redressa la tête et ramena ses mains croisées au niveau de son menton, son regard fixé sur son téléphone.

Elle devait faire quelque chose.

Mais... _quoi ?_

Il ne l'avait pas contacté depuis hier. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement l'en blâmer. Pas après...pas après...

Chloé se laissa retomber contre le dossier inconfortable de sa chaise, sa tête penchée vers le plafond.

Une journée.

Une journée entière sans aucune nouvelle. Sans un signe de vie. Un coup de fil ou...Juste...Un signe qu'il allait bien. La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, l'arrière de son crâne toujours adossé contre son siège. Elle soupira une fois encore. Non...il n'allait pas bien. Comment le pourrait-il ? Elle-même se sentait...dévastée. Coupable. Monstrueuse. Abominable. Il n'y avait pas assez de mots pour définir pleinement ce qu'elle pensait d'elle depuis...

Pourquoi avait-elle réagi ainsi ?

Comment avait-elle pu lui cracher ces choses ignobles à la figure ?

L'inspectrice ne se reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas elle. C'était une autre femme qui avait insulté ouvertement son partenaire...qui l'avait méprisé. Une jeune femme apeurée...tapie au fond d'elle-même. Une jeune femme qu'elle aurait souhaité punir depuis ce moment atroce. Un femme qui avait tout détruit. Absolument tout.

Même en ayant les yeux fermés, Chloé pouvait aisément voir la mine déconfite de Lucifer. Cette intense déception dans ses yeux. Sa tristesse. Une tristesse dont elle était la seule responsable. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle aurait souhaité revenir en arrière...Retirer ses paroles atroces. Expliquer plus calmement ses craintes à son partenaire. Avoir une réelle discussion avec lui. A propos d'eux...de leur avenir commun ou non. Décider de la suite...ensemble. Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Lui confier ses doutes. Entendre les siens.

C'était trop tard, à présent.

Un état de fait qui s'imposait de plus en plus à la jeune femme. Elle était allée beaucoup trop loin. Chloé mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, se fustigeant de s'être comportée comme la pire des...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil incertain au portable posé sur son bureau. Que faire ? L'appeler ? Oui ? Non ? Et s'il ne répondait pas ? Et s'il répondait...Que lui dirait-il ? Lui raccrocherait-il au nez ? Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter...quelle attitude adopter. Lui laisser du temps et un peu d'espace ? Ou pas ? Devait-elle attendre de ses nouvelles ou aller à sa rencontre ? Après tout, c'était elle qui avait déclenché les hostilités, non ? Ou peut-être...qu'il était déjà trop tard pour réparer les choses entre eux ? Elle aurait sans doute du le poursuivre dans le commissariat et implorer son pardon le moment même. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi ?

Plus le temps passait et plus la situation paraissait désastreuse...irréparable.

Chloé cessa enfin de fixer son portable, se relevant de son siège pour se diriger vers la cuisine du commissariat. Il était encore tôt, à part elle et quelques officiers de nuit, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les locaux. Elle était restée ici tout la nuit, se torturant les méninges sur l'homicide en cours et Lucifer. Quand on disait que les femmes étaient capables de faire plusieurs choses en même temps...

Elle ne voulait pas croiser Maze et avoir à lui expliquer la situation houleuse entre elle et son ancien patron. Subir le courroux de sa colocataire n'était pas vraiment envisageable. Chloé se torturait déjà bien assez toute seule, pas besoin de l'aide de Mazekeen pour cela. Elle y arrivait fort bien toute seule.

Chloé resserra machinalement l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval plus ou moins correcte. Elle chercha une tasse propre et se servit une généreuse dose de café. Elle s'adossa à la table blanche posée contre le mur et sirota le liquide brûlant du bout des lèvres, son esprit s'égarant une fois encore vers son partenaire.

Que devait-elle faire ? Que _voulait_ -elle faire ?

Ella fit irruption dans la pièce, un dossier à la main. Chloé se redressa un peu et sourit doucement à sa collègue. La légiste était apparemment heureuse de la trouver, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Ah! Te voilà! ", s'exclama-t-elle tout en avançant vers elle et en ouvrant le dossier qu'elle avait en main. "J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Une magnifique empreinte de pouce sur le cou de la victime. J'ai effectué une recherche dans la base de données et j'ai finalement trouvé une correspondance! Ça aura prit toute le nuit, mais ça valait le coup! L'empreinte correspond à un certain Matthew Votwick. _Gros gros_ antécédents psys ! Et écoutes ça...La victime avait déposé une plainte contre lui pour agression quelques jours avant sa mort...", conclut-elle d'une voix victorieuse tout en tendant le dit-dossier à Chloé.

Cette dernière déposa sa tasse sur la table et prit le dossier des mains d'Ella. Elle feuilleta rapidement son contenu et hocha la tête distraitement.

" C'est...génial, Ella. Merci...", la remercia-t-elle vaguement en refermant le dossier.

Ella fronça les sourcils face à sa réaction et vint se placer devant elle.

" Je dois dire que je m'attendais plus à un ' _Merci, Ella! Tu es la meilleure légiste de L.A., Beau travail !'_ , ou un autre truc dans le genre...", avança-t-elle en jaugeant du regard l'inspectrice.

Chloé sourit à sa remarque et déposa le dossier sur la table, récupérant par la même occasion sa tasse.

" Pardon...J'ai l'esprit ailleurs pour tout t'avouer. " , confessa-t-elle en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de café amer.

Ella opina de la tête tout en continuant à fixer la jeune femme en face d'elle, celle-ci de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous ce regard insistant. Elle avait quelque chose sur le nez ou...? Ella pinça les lèvres en une moue pensive avant de déclarer :

" Tu devrais l'appeler..."

" Mmmh ? " , marmonna Chloé en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de liquide brûlant. " De quoi tu parles ? "

Ella laissa échapper une exclamation consternée et elle sourit davantage, sous le regard interloqué de sa collègue.

" De _Lucifer_ , voyons! " , répondit enfin la légiste.

Chloé se figea, inquiète. Comment était-elle au courant ? Était-elle au courant ? Si elle savait, qui d'autre pouvait...? Ella perçut ses réticences à parler, mais n'abandonna pas pour autant la partie.

" Nous sommes potes, non ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! "

Chloé hocha vaguement de la tête en signe de réponse, peu encline à s'épancher sur ce sujet. Elle savait pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais...la situation était encore trop...compliquée pour révéler quoi que se soit. Au vue de la tournure dramatique des événements, il n'y avait plus vraiment grand-chose à raconter de toute manière. Ella prit également une tasse de café avant de demander malicieusement :

" Alors? C'était comment ? "

L'inspectrice la regarda sans comprendre, La légiste leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'exclamer d'une vois un chouia impatiente :

" Allons! Ça se voit qu'il y a eu bien plus qu'un baiser entre vous! Donc... _Comment c'était_ ? "

Chloé leva à son tour les yeux au ciel. Ça se voyait tant que cela ? Vraiment ? Ou bien était-ce un coup de bluff de sa collègue ? Chloé ne savait pas quoi répondre. Répondre c'était avouer et ne pas répondre : avouer à demi-mot. Pas mieux. Elle adressa un regard perçant à la légiste lorsqu'elle réitéra une fois encore la question. Question à laquelle il n'y aurait aucune réponse. Aucune réponse verbale. Le faciès et les réactions corporelles de Chloé devaient sans aucun doute répondre pour elle. Qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle espérait seulement qu'Ella saurait faire preuve d'un minimum de discrétion. Chloé ne souhaitait pas particulièrement partager sa vie privée avec le reste du commissariat... en commençant par Dan. Ella adoucit ses ardeurs au regard insistant de sa collègue, mais persista dans ses efforts d'extorsion d'informations :

" Bon...Cette partie peut sans doute attendre. Mais tu peux me parler si tu as besoin. " , lui proposa-t-elle avec un regard qui n'acceptait aucun refus. " _Amies_ , tu te souviens ? ", insinua-t-elle en les pointant toutes deux du doigt.

Chloé pinça les lèvres, hésitante. Elle caressa du pouce la surface chaude de sa tasse sous le regard encourageant de sa collègue et amie de fraîche date. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle-même se trouvait dans une impasse...Un avis extérieur et un peu plus objectif pouvait toujours aider. Elle regarda le contenu de sa tasse tout en expliquant rapidement :

" La nuit dernière était...magnifique. Un peu _trop_ magnifique. J'ai l'impression d'émerger d'un merveilleux rêve..."

" Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? " , la questionna Ella.

" Je...Lucifer n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de...fidèle. Il n'a jamais caché son penchant pour les aventures multiples et éphémères. Et si...et si cette nuit n'était rien d'autre qu'une aventure de plus pour lui ? " , confessa l'inspectrice. " Je n'avais pas envie de figurer sur son tableau de chasse comme un énième trophée à exhiber...Je...Nous nous sommes disputés et..."

Chloé se tut, confuse. Les émotions liées à cette dispute la frappèrent à nouveau en plein cœur et la culpabilité revint à la charge, plus imposante sur ses frêles épaules. Elle secoua doucement la tête, s'en voulant de réagir ainsi. D'avoir réagi ainsi envers lui. Elle amena la tasse à ses lèvres et observa Ella de là ou elle se trouvait. La jeune légiste semblait réfléchir à toute allure, son regard fixé sur le sol sans réellement le voir.

Elle releva la tête au bout de quelques secondes, plongeant son regard avenant dans celui de l'inspectrice.

" Comment Lucifer se comporte avec ses...trophées ? ", lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

Chloé ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir, mais répondit néanmoins à sa question étrange :

" Eeummh...Il est...assez arrogant, sûr de lui...Focalisé sur le plaisir physique du moment, de ce que j'en sais..."

" Et avec toi ? "

" Avec moi ? " , répéta Chloé, perplexe.

Ella opina de la tête. Chloé réfléchit à la réponse qu'elle pourrait donner. Comment se comportait Lucifer avec elle? Pas tellement différemment...Il était également arrogant, sûr de lui...mais...Il y avait autre chose. Il était parfois... _à l'écoute_ , attentionné envers elle. Des gestes anodins au premier abord, mais qui avaient su toucher la jeune femme. Il se laissait aller avec elle, abaissant son masque de séducteur inébranlable en sa compagnie. La jeune femme se remémora sa détresse à la mort du père Franck. Ou encore à sa manière de réagir à sa propre tristesse. La façon dont il la consolait, maladroitement mais...il la consolait. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle ou...ne faisait pas semblant de rien comme la plupart des gens de son entourage. Elle repensa à leur étreinte dans sa cuisine lorsqu'il avait évoqué son père...le fait qu'il serait fier d'elle. Elle repensa également à cette nuit...

Chloé ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement à ce souvenir. Ella aperçut son sourire et sourit à son tour.

" Je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question...", déclara la légiste.

" Je ne sais pas si Lucifer est capable de...plus ? Est-il capable de renoncer à sa vie d'avant pour un possible **_nous_ **? " , hésita la jeune femme.

Ella s'éloigna de quelques centimètres du plan de travail, sa tasse en main.

" Eh bien...Il y a peu de chance que tu ais réponse à cette question si tu l'empêches de faire ses preuves, non ? Vois ça comme...un acte de foi ! " , répondit sa collègue, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

Chloé sourit également à cette dernière phrase et suivit du regard la légiste se diriger vers la porte. Elle reprit le dossier posé sur la table et la remercia :

" Merci pour..."

" Aucun problème ! Et tu devrais l'appeler ! " , l'encouragea une fois encore Ella sans se retourner.

Chloé fut à nouveau seule dans la cuisine. Seule avec ses pensées. Seule avec cette décision à prendre. Une décision que paraissait dorénavant plus accessible, nettement moins...désespérée. Elle déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et rejeta un coup d'œil au dossier. Elle allait devoir rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à ce cher Matthew avant de régler le problème Lucifer. Chloé referma le dossier et sortit à son tour de la cuisine, ses pensées tournées en direction de son partenaire. De leur relation. De la possibilité d'un "nous".

Oui, Ella avait raison.

Tout commençait par...

Un acte de foi.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _ **Jam :** Eh oui ! J'avais eu la même idée XD ! On est sur la même longueur d'onde pour le coup :p _

_Bientôt la suite promis ! Aussi vite que possible ( un peu à la bourre en ce moment avec mes publications, sorry TT)_


	13. Un brin excessif

_Bonsoiiiirrrr_

 _Oui, je suis particulièrement productive en cette fin de semaine ! Réjouissez-vous donc ! Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous XD !_

 _Une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **UN BRIN EXCESSIF**

* * *

Lucifer retint un grognement de mécontentement.

Les lumières criardes du commissariat augmentèrent sensiblement la puissance de sa migraine, augmentant également son malaise.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils illuminent tout et n'importe quoi en permanence ?

Il ferma un bref instant les yeux, fronçant les sourcils sous la douleur intense qui lui vrillait les tempes. Une longue douche froide n'avait rien changé à la chose. Pas plus que les quelques médicaments terrestres. Quoiqu'il n'était pas réellement surpris de l'inefficacité de ceux-ci. Lucifer était le Diable. Il y avait donc peu de chance qu'un antidouleur ait une quelconque influence sur son métabolisme. Migraine carabinée ou non.

Il rouvrit les yeux, son visage toujours légèrement crispé par la douleur et les nausées insistantes qui maltraitaient le reste de son anatomie. Plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne boirait autant. Crise amoureuse ou non. _Amour._..Lucifer avait encore du mal à intégrer ce mot à sa propre condition. Lui... _amoureux_...Ça sonnait vraiment comme un film à l'eau de rose écœurant et mièvre. Mais plus il pensait à Chloé, plus cette possibilité semblait couler de source. Être bien plus qu'une évidence.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides, mal à l'aise. Surtout anxieux. _Encore_...anxieux. Pour de nombreuses raisons. Raisons ayant toutes comme point central Chloé. Lucifer descendit le reste des marches de l'escalier central du commissariat, regardant autour de lui. Essayant de trouver l'inspectrice. Son regard s'arrêta au niveau de son bureau. Un bureau vide de toute présence de la jeune femme.

Formidable.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il venait de chez elle. Chloé devait forcément être dans les parages.

" Regardez qui voilà...", sembla crier – aux oreilles de Lucifer, en tout cas – une voix non loin de lui.

Lucifer grimaça une fois encore sous l'assaut assourdissant de cette voix par trop familière. Une voix qu'il ne souhaitait pas entendre généralement. Encore moins avec ce mal de crâne carabiné. Lucifer soupira brièvement et se tourna en direction de Daniel, la mine sombre. Un _Crétin_ qui le jaugeait du regard, apparemment partagé entre la consternation et le ravissement quant à son état déplorable.

" Mec...Vous avez vraiment une sale tête...", se sentit obligé de souligner l'Inspecteur _Crétin_.

" Eh bien...J'imagine que la bêtise d'autrui à tendance à me donner mauvaise mine, Daniel...", marmonna Lucifer, en poursuivant sa quête oculaire de l'inspectrice. " Si nous en avons fini avec les civilités, sauriez-vous par hasard où se trouve l'inspectrice ? "

Il regarda Dan, celui-ci faisant un effort manifeste pour ne pas répondre à la première provocation de Lucifer. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, haussant des épaules.

" Aucune idée. Elle était encore là, il y a trente minutes. Demandez toujours à Ella...Elle pourra peut-être vous renseigner. " , lui proposa-t-il.

Sur ces mots, l'inspecteur Crétin s'éloigna de Lucifer. Celui-ci prit la direction du laboratoire de la légiste, espérant que cette dernière puisse le renseigner. Il en avait déjà assez de courir après Chloé. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était déjà suffisamment compliqué pour jouer au gendarme et au voleur. Dans d'autres circonstances plus... _privées_ , pourquoi pas. Si tout se passait bien. Il l'espérait en tout cas. Il aperçut Ella près de la table d'analyse, celle-ci se dandinant doucement au rythme de la musique criarde à ses oreilles. La légiste ne sembla pas apercevoir sa présence. Lucifer s'avança vers elle et attrapa d'une main l'un des écouteurs de la jeune femme, tirant vivement sur le fil pour le déloger de son oreille. Ella sursauta et se tourna lentement vers Lucifer, celui-ci la saluant vaguement de la main.

" Bonjour Ella ! Auriez-vous vu l'inspectrice, par hasard ? " , lui demanda-t-il sans préambule, pressé par le temps et l'anxiété.

" Hé, Luc... _ifer_ ! " , rajouta-t-elle rapidement sous le regard assassin de celui-ci. " Ça va, mec ? "

Lucifer n'aurait pas exactement utilisé le terme "bien" pour désigner sa personne. Nauséeux. Malade. Ou encore misérable aurait été des termes plus appropriés selon lui. Il pinça fortement les lèvres sous la voix criarde de la jeune femme, les traits de son visage se crispant momentanément sous la douleur vive qui agressa une fois encore ses tempes. Il prit une profonde inspiration, une nausée puissante le prenant à la gorge et expira doucement par le nez, sous le regard inquiet d'Ella.

" Pourriez-vous... _s'il-vous-plaît_...baisser d'un ton, _darling_ ? ", lui demanda-t-il très lentement, les muscles de sa mâchoire crispés par la douleur.

Ella opina bizarrement de la tête sous le regard interloqué de Lucifer. Elle retira le second écouteur de son oreille, enlevant ensuite ses gants bleus qui recouvraient jusqu'alors ses mains.

" Je vois...Mauvaise nuit, hein ? Pour des personnes qui ne se voient pas ensemble, vous êtes plutôt synchro, tous les deux ! ", lui fit remarquer Ella.

Lucifer la fusilla du regard et réitéra sa question, agacé :

" Avez-vous vu Chloé, Ella ? "

" Oups! Pardon! Oui, elle est partie interroger un suspect, il y a de cela trente minutes...Attendez !" , s'exclama la légiste tout en fouillant le contenu d'un dossier sur la table.

Elle en sortit une feuille avec le nom et l'adresse du dit-suspect et la tendit à Lucifer. Ce dernier s'en saisit et lut rapidement les informations avant de rendre le papier à Ella, se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.

" Merci...", dit-il rapidement.

" Bonne chance! ", l'encouragea la jeune femme.

De la chance. Oui...Lucifer en aurait sans doute besoin. Une dose massive. Titanesque.

* * *

Lucifer tourna la clé dans le contact, le moteur cessant enfin son vrombissement insupportable. Il serra davantage ses mains autour du volant, une nouvelle vague d'anxiété venant étreindre les muscles de son abdomen. Il devait s'habituer à cette sensation. L'anxiété ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter. Accompagnant chacun de ses pas, chacune de ses respirations, chacune de ses pensées. Une anxiété qui n'apparaissait qu'à la simple énonciation de l'inspectrice. C'était ridicule. Et pourtant...D'étranges émotions envahissaient le corps de Lucifer en pensant à la jeune femme. À leur dernière entrevue... À ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Lucifer prit une grande inspiration avant de récupérer ses clés de voitures, enfouissant celles-ci dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sortit de sa voiture et avança en direction de la maison du suspect...ce dénommé _Votwick_. Il aperçut enfin la voiture de l'inspectrice garée en face de la maison. Une maison à l'état déplorable. La peinture bleue de la façade était écaillée de partout, certaines parties étant complètement dépourvues de couleur. Le terrain devant la maison était en friche, des mauvaises herbes envahissant chaque centimètre praticable du gazon. Un véritable taudis. Lucifer fronça les sourcils à la vue de la porte d'entrée grande ouverte sur l'intérieur de la bâtisse délabrée. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger davantage, un coup de feu retentissant à l'intérieur.

Un coup de feu qui fit rater un battement au cœur de Lucifer. Un coup de feu qui lui glaça le sang. Un coup de feu qui ne présageait rien de bon.

" Chloé...", murmura-t-il, horrifié.

* * *

Lucifer se précipita en direction de la maison, courant aussi vite qu'il lui était possible. Son esprit uniquement tourné vers un but : trouver Chloé. La protéger. Il arriva sur le palier, le souffle court. Non par sa course effrénée, mais davantage par la peur qui paralysait son cœur. Il jeta des regards angoissés tout autour de lui, en quête de l'inspectrice. Des bruits de lutte lui parvinrent de l'étage, juste au-dessus de lui. Bruits rapidement suivis d'un cri. Un cri qui le pétrifia. Le cri de Chloé.

" _ **CHLOÉ !**_ ", hurla-t-il instinctivement, courant en direction de l'escalier.

Il gravit rapidement les marches le séparant de la jeune femme. La peur étreignant un peu plus son cœur à chaque marche foulée. Arrivé dans le couloir, il regarda tout autour de lui, hurlant une fois encore :

" _ **INSPECTRICE !**_ "

Lucifer s'évertua à calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur et son souffle chancelant. Il devait se calmer. Paniquer n'aiderait pas Chloé. Mais tous ses muscles étaient tendus par cette peur sourde qui ne le quittait plus depuis l'entente de ces coups de feu. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant était Chloé. Il entendit un bruit sourd dans l'une des chambres situées à droite de la rampe d'escalier, non loin de lui. Lucifer se précipita vers la porte, défonçant celle-ci avec toute la force dont il était capable. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant fortement contre le mur de la pièce. Il vit l'inspectrice étendue au fond de la pièce, inerte. Le cœur de Lucifer rata une fois encore un battement, un frisson d'effroi agressant l'entièreté de son corps alors qu'il s'agenouillait précipitamment à ses côtés.

" Chloé...", murmura-t-il doucement, inquiet.

Le front de la jeune femme était recouvert de sang. Son sang. Elle ne réagit pas au son de sa voix, ses yeux obstinément fermés. Pourquoi n'ouvrait-elle donc pas les yeux ?! Lucifer déglutit difficilement, désemparé. Il leva une main et la posa contre la carotide de l'inspectrice, effrayé de ne rien sentir sous ses doigts. Un profond soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit des palpitations régulières contre ses doigts tremblants. Il posa sa main sur son épaule , la secouant doucement.

" Inspectrice...Vous m'entendez ? Chloé ? ", tenta-t-il à nouveau, d'une voix tremblante.

La jeune femme remua doucement à l'entente de sa voix. Lucifer ferma un instant les yeux, soulagé. Chloé gémit, son visage fin déformé par la douleur. Elle remua encore, essayant maladroitement de se redresser. Une tentative qui échoua. Lucifer la maintint dans ses bras, caressant doucement son visage ensanglanté.

" Ça va aller, Inspectrice...", la rassura-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Je suis là..."

Chloé essayait de le repousser. En vain. Lucifer crut l'entendre marmonner quelque chose d'indistinct. De plus en plus inquiet de l'agitation manifeste de la jeune femme entre ses bras, il tendit l'oreille :

" D...De...Derrière vous...", marmonna-t-elle plus distinctement.

Trop tard.

Une douleur vive explosa à l'arrière de son crâne, douleur lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Lucifer lâcha l'inspectrice sous le choc du coup porté, s'écroulant non loin d'elle, dos au mur. La douleur était insupportable, palpitant férocement sur toute la surface de sa nuque, L'aveuglant littéralement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, désorienté. La douleur occultait tout autour de lui. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Il n'avait aucune prise sur elle. Il porta la main à sa nuque et la ramena devant ses yeux. Une vision trouble. Une vision rouge. Une vision qui le laissa davantage perdu quant à la situation. Il fronça le sourcils et abaissa sa main, reportant son regard en direction de Chloé. Cette dernière semblait plus alerte, essayant une fois encore de se redresser, s'aidant de ses avant-bras. Il sentit un mouvement non loin de lui et focalisa son regard trouble dans cette direction. La forme indistincte d'une autre personne – un homme apparemment - avançait précipitamment vers Chloé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui envoya un violent coup de pied au niveau du ventre. La jeune femme poussa un cri atroce et retomba lamentablement sur le sol de la chambre, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, une douleur palpable se lisant sur son visage tuméfié.

Une douleur qui éveilla la rage de Lucifer. Occultant sa propre douleur. Occultant tout sauf cet homme à éliminer. Cet homme qui avait osé poser la main sur l'inspectrice. Sur Chloé. **_Sa_ ** Chloé. Une erreur fatale. Une erreur à punir. Immédiatement. Lucifer sentit ses yeux rougeoyer des Flammes de l'Enfer sous l'afflux de cette rage implacable dans ses veines. Alors que l'homme – possiblement ce cher Votwick -récupérait l'arme de service de Chloé sur le sol non loin de la porte, Lucifer se redressa tant bien que mal, prenant appui sur les meubles de la chambre. L'homme prit l'arme et se tourna vers lui, alarmé par le bruit.

Trop tard. Pour lui.

Hurlant de rage, Lucifer - s'aidant du mur - fonça sur lui, le plaquant au niveau du ventre. L'éloignant le plus possible de Chloé. Votwick lâcha l'arme sous le coup porté, une exclamation surprise lui échappant alors que lui et Lucifer s'écroulèrent tous deux hors de la pièce.

Lucifer prit une profonde inspiration, sonné.

 _"Saleté de mortalité..."_

Le coup porté à Votwick était nettement moins puissant que ce qu'il prévoyait, un manque de puissance résultant de sa blessure à la tête et – invariablement – de la proximité de l'inspectrice. Tant pis. Il devrait faire avec. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant précis, c'était Chloé. Lucifer se devait de la protéger. A n'importe quel prix. Il se redressa à l'aide de ses avant-bras, chaque mouvement accentuant la douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son crâne et troublant davantage sa vision. La pièce semblait tourner de façon écœurante tout autour de lui alors qu'il agrippait à deux mains les tiges en bois de la rampe d'escalier pour se redresser. Un nouvelle douleur au niveau de ces côtes lui arracha un cri de surprise, Lucifer lâchant sa prise précaire autour de la rampe et allant s'écrouler à nouveau sur le sol du couloir. Il toussa et s'efforça d'inspirer de l'air dans ses poumons à vif, des faibles sifflements sortant de sa bouche alors que Votwick s'approchait de lui. Ce dernier l'empoigna par le col, remettant Lucifer sur ses pieds pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur attenant à la chambre où se trouvait toujours Chloé.

 _Chloé..._

Un simple mot qui raviva la rage de Lucifer, éveillant en lui une énergie nouvelle. Une énergie destructrice. Alors que l'homme serrait avec force sa trachée - Lucifer étouffant sous sa poigne - ce dernier tâtonna de sa main le meuble à ses côtés. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un vase en verre soufflé. Il s'en saisit et le fracassa avec toute la force dont il était encore capable contre la tempe de son assaillant. Assaillant qui lâcha enfin sa prise autour de son cou, titubant en arrière. Lucifer laissa échapper un sifflement aigu, l'air emplissant enfin ses poumons douloureux. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de foncer à nouveau vers Votwick, celui-ci adossé à la rampe d'escalier. Rampe qui craqua et céda sous leur poids, Lucifer et le suspect dégringolant dans un fracas effroyable les marches d'escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. L'arrière du crâne de Lucifer rencontra sans douceur le parquet du hall d'entrée, des centaines de points lumineux obstruant son champ de vision. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, haletant et en sueur. Sa vision s'éclaircit enfin, d'autres sensations désagréables s'éveillant de part et d'autre de son corps. Son bras droit le faisait atrocement souffrir à chaque mouvement. Lucifer grogna, roulant sur lui-même, cherchant du regard Votwick. Ce bâtard ne devait pas lui échapper. Il devait être puni. Maintenant. Tout de suite. S'aidant de son bras gauche, Lucifer se redressa tant bien que mal, dangereusement chancelant sur ses pieds. Il vit Votwick non loin de la porte d'entrée. Ce lâche essayait de s'enfuir.

Hors de question.

Lucifer puisa dans ses dernières force, choppant l'homme au niveau de ses jambes. Ils s'écroulèrent à nouveau sur le sol, luttant tous deux pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Dessus que Lucifer parvint enfin à avoir. Ce dernier frappa le suspect de son poing gauche au niveau de la pommette, l'assommant momentanément. Il l'empoigna à son tour par le col de sa chemise crasseuse, le soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol.

Toute mortalité qu'il subissait, Lucifer n'était pas pour autant dépourvu de sa force surhumaine. Force nettement diminuée, mais bien présente. Une chance. Force grâce à laquelle Lucifer envoya Votwick valser contre le mur attenant à la cuisine, mur se fissurant à ce contact violent. Il s'avança vers lui et le prit à la gorge, se délectant du regard désespéré de cette larve humaine. Il allait payer sa couardise au centuple. S'attaquer à une femme. S'attaquer à Chloé. Un crime qui devait être puni. Immédiatement. Lucifer le frappa une fois encore contre le mur, celui-ci cédant finalement sous le choc, les deux hommes se trouvant emportés par sa chute. Lucifer toussa sous l'assaut suffocant et inconfortable de la poussière autour de lui. Il était épuisé. Enragé, mais au bout de ses forces physiques. Il devait pourtant s'occuper de cet énergumène. La vie de Chloé en dépendait. Une motivation à ne pas perdre de vue. Une motivation suffisante pour l'amener une fois encore à se redresser en position debout. Position des plus bancale. Un nouveau vertige vint obscurcir sa vision alors qu'il cherchait des yeux son assaillant.

Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, une douleur insoutenable naissant au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il abaissa le regard et fixa d'un œil vide le couteau de cuisine profondément planté au niveau de son abdomen.

 _"Qu'est-ce que...?"_

Lucifer redressa la tête, confus, croisant le regard fou du suspect. Suspect tenant fermement la manche du couteau. Suspect qui l'avait poignardé. Lucifer cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un froid inquiétant glaçant ses veines et le reste de son corps. Il se sentait détaché de son corps et en même temps...en contact direct avec le centre nerveux de son cerveau; celui-ci ployant sous l'assaut insoutenable de la douleur. Lucifer ouvrit la bouche, un gémissement lamentable sortant de sa bouche alors que Votwick retirait sans ménagement le couteau de son ventre. Lucifer tituba en arrière, plaçant ses mains tremblantes au niveau de la plaie sanguinolente, son dos rencontrant brutalement le plan de travail . Il se sentit glisser lamentablement au sol, sa respiration s'accélérant rapidement sous l'afflux de la douleur. Il observa le tissu blanc de sa chemise se teinter de rouge assez rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement. Il y avait du sang partout. Ce sang qui coulait le long de ses phalanges, imperturbable. Implacable.

Son sang.

Lucifer sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement, sa conscience lui échappant. Il n'aurait su dire si cela était une bonne chose ou non. L'inconscience pouvait avoir ses avantages. L'absence de la douleur, par exemple. Quoique la mort n'était pas vraiment envisageable, option allant de pair avec cette perte de conscience. Il voulait rester conscient.

Vraiment.

Une faible volonté vacillant sous l'assaut tenace des ténèbres de l'inconscience.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit non loin de lui. Un bruit qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Un coup de feu. C'était un coup de feu. Suivit d'un bruit sourd.

Lucifer ouvrit les yeux, focalisant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa vision trouble sur Chloé. Chloé saine et sauve. Chloé tenant en joue Votwick, le canon de son arme fumant sous le coup de feu tiré. Coup de feu ayant atteint en pleine tête le suspect qui s'était écroulé non loin de Lucifer, son regard vide sur lui.

" Mon Dieu... _ **LUCIFER !**_ "

Ce dernier trouvait étrange d'avoir aussi froid et d'être pourtant couvert de sueur. Il se sentit vaguement bougé par l'inspectrice, cette dernière posant sa tête sur ses genoux alors qu'elle enlevait précipitamment - sous le regard vide de Lucifer – sa veste en cuir pour l'apposer contre la plaie.

Lucifer se remémora les paroles de Linda.

 _" Vous devez lui montrer par votre comportement en général...Dire ce que vous ressentez vraiment par exemple, avoir des petites attentions envers elle..."_

Des petites attentions d'affection...

N'en était-ce pas une justement ? Un geste d'affection ?

Quoique – du point de vue de Lucifer – se faire poignarder pour la femme qu'on aimait apparaissait comme …

Un brin excessif.

* * *

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

 _Oui, je suis une TRÈS mauvaise personne ! Vous en doutiez encore ?_

 _reviews à nouveau conseillé pour m'insulter XDXD_


	14. La vérité

_Je saiiiiissssssss , j'ai mis des plombes pour publier la suite! Pardon, pardon, pardon !_

 _je manquais de motivation en ce moment, mais ce chapitre m'a bien remis dans le bain :p_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira XD_

 _Une très bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **LA** **VÉRITÉ**

* * *

 _Non...non...non...non!_

Chloé laissa tomber son arme sur le plancher de la cuisine, le canon encore fumant sous le dernier coup de feu porté, et se précipita aux côtés de Lucifer. Ce dernier était à moitié-allongé sur le sol, l'arrière de son crâne contre le meuble de cuisine abîmé. Il ne semblait pas être conscient de sa présence, apposant ses mains tremblantes au niveau de cette plaie profonde à son abdomen. Il y avait du sang partout. Sur ses mains. Sa chemise blanche, perdant bien trop rapidement sa couleur originelle au profit d'une carnation funeste. Le sol sous lui.

Tellement de sang.

Chloé s'agenouilla rapidement auprès de lui, Lucifer hoquetant faiblement sous la surprise et la douleur intense qu'il subissait. Il continuait à fixer ses mains rougies par son propre sang avec une certaine fascination. La jeune femme le prit par les épaules, ce simple mouvement faisant grimacer son partenaire, et fit glisser sa tête sur ses genoux. Lucifer la fixa enfin, d'un regard flou et...perplexe. L'inspectrice enleva rapidement sa veste en cuir et la pressa avec force contre la plaie ouverte. Cette fois-ci, Lucifer étouffa un gémissement de protestation. Un gémissement bien trop faible aux oreilles de Chloé. Cette dernière sortit de sa main libre son téléphone de sa poche arrière de pantalon. Elle composa rapidement le numéro des secours, sa main tremblant violemment autour de l'appareil. Elle porta celui-ci à son oreille, jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à Lucifer.

" Ici l'unité 831, El Serano 415. Il me faut une ambulance, code 4!", dit-elle à toute vitesse au combiné avant de raccrocher tout aussi rapidement.

Que faire à présent? Que devait-elle faire?! Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, paniquée. À quoi pensait-elle, bon sang?! Venir appréhender seule un potentiel suspect...avec des antécédents psy inquiétants...

Il ne s'agissait plus de faute professionnelle, mais bien de mise en danger d'autrui. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit une seule seconde, se mettant stupidement en danger. Mettant Lucifer en danger.

L'inspectrice déglutit et posa ces deux mains par-dessus la veste, appuyant aussi fort que possible pour endiguer le saignement. Lucifer grogna une fois encore sous la pression exercée, son visage d'une pâleur effroyable brièvement déformé par l'afflux de douleur. Le sang continuait à couler le long de ses flancs, sinuant insidieusement en-dessous du point de compression sommaire...tâchant également les mains de Chloé. Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Pourquoi y-avait-il autant de sang?! La jeune femme fixa du regard le visage de son partenaire, visage bien trop inexpressif à son goût. Elle devait le maintenir conscient à tout prix. Le maintenir en vie.

" Lucifer! Lucifer, ouvrez-les yeux! Restez avec moi, d'accord? Il faut absolument que vous restiez conscient! ", l'enjoignit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante, tout comme le reste de son corps.

Lucifer papillonna des yeux, ce simple geste semblant requérir toute sa volonté. Mais il les garda ouverts, focalisant son regard noir dans celui de Chloé. S'y accrochant telle une bouée en plein océan déchaîné. Elle s'y accrochait également. Pour ne pas flancher. Être forte. Être là pour lui. Ne pas l'abandonner. Ne pas se laisser dominer par la peur qui la submergeait un peu plus à chaque seconde, à chaque centimètre supplémentaire acquis par cette mare de sang sous lui. Ils devaient tenir bon, ensemble. Jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti d'affaire.

Il allait s'en tirer. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. L'inspectrice refusait catégoriquement d'envisager les autres possibilités. Il devait s'en sortir.

Il n'avait pas le choix!

Elle continua à appuyer fortement ses mains par-dessus sa veste, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à son partenaire. Bien. Un gémissement signifiait qu'il respirait encore. Qu'il réagissait encore. Toute réaction était préférable à une absence totale de réaction. Il fixait à présent un point au-dessus de lui, son regard vide, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et ne laissant échapper que de brèves et sifflantes respirations.

" Restez avec moi, Lucifer! Parlez-moi, allez! Vous ne vous faites pas prier, en général! ", le taquina Chloé en le collant un peu plus contre elle, son épaule tremblante contre sa poitrine.

Son partenaire sourit à cette pique maladroite, un sourire faiblard. Un sourire qui ne diminuait en rien l'inquiétude de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle pesta contre les secours qui mettaient bien trop longtemps à se manifester. Ils prenaient le thé ou quoi?!

"...Aurais pas du...conseils...Linda...", marmonna Lucifer si doucement que Chloé cru avoir mal entendu.

" Quoi? Quels conseils?", lui demanda-t-elle en repositionnant sa veste ensanglantée sur la plaie.

Lucifer se crispa dans son étreinte, grimaçant fortement sous une nouvelle vague de douleur. Sa respiration s'accéléra pour se transformer en souffle irrégulier. Chloé se sentait complètement impuissante, regardant Lucifer se vider de son sang sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Sa veste ne servait à rien, le sang de son partenaire continuant de s'écouler hors de son corps à une vitesse inquiétante.

"...m'a conseillé de...", Lucifer fut prit d'une quinte de toux qui le plia en deux, haletant un instant avant de reprendre faiblement: "...démontrer mon affection...envers vous..."

Chloé le fixa sans rien dire, déconcertée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rapidement la refermer, émue. Malgré la détresse et la tournure tragique du moment, cette confession...ces simples mots firent naître en la jeune femme une émotion intense qu'elle n'aurait jamais suspectée avoir au fond d'elle. Lucifer...qui essayait de lui prouver son attachement à son égard. Toujours aussi maladroitement, de toute évidence. Mais toujours avec cette éternelle...passion unique au personnage. Décidément...Il choisissait mal son moment pour une déclaration!

" Eh bien...vous n'aurez qu'à m'offrir des fleurs pour la prochaine fois! ", lui proposa Chloé en souriant doucement.

Il opina de la tête, épuisé. Chloé bougea sa main droite jusqu'à la joue de Lucifer, aussi pâle que sa chemise, si ce n'était plus. Le voir ainsi, aussi affaibli...en détresse...était un spectacle insoutenable pour elle. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour améliorer son état. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était l'empêcher de fermer les yeux. L'obliger à rester conscient le plus longtemps possible. Il referma les yeux, sa respiration faiblissant davantage à chaque goutte de sang rejoignant la flaque d'une grandeur effroyable sous lui, sang imbibant maintenant le pantalon en jean de l'inspectrice. Pourquoi perdait-il autant de sang? Chloé inspira profondément, essayant de calmer les tambourinements incontrôlables de son cœur dans sa poitrine tout en repositionnant une fois encore sa veste imprégnée de sang sur la plaie. Il y avait tellement de sang partout qu'elle ne savait plus situer avec exactitude le point d'entrée de la lame. Elle secoua doucement, mais fermement Lucifer par l'épaule. Pas question qu'il lui claque entre les doigts! Elle ne le permettrait pas!

Jamais.

Pas tant qu'elle vivrait!

" Lucifer, ouvrez les yeux! Continuez à me parler! ", l'encouragea la jeune femme, sur les nerfs.

Ce dernier fronça doucement les sourcils avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il avait du mal à les garder ouverts, ses paupières gagnant davantage de terrain à chaque tentative. Il déglutit difficilement avant de focaliser son attention bancale sur l'inspectrice.

"...Fatigué...", se plaignit-il avant de refermer un moment les yeux.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant alors que les larmes menaçaient de perler à ses yeux. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir aussi diminué. C'était une réelle torture. Un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

"Je sais...Je sais...Vous devez tenir le coup, d'accord? Tenez bon, Lucifer! Les secours arrivent! ", essaya-t-elle encore en le secouant doucement.

Chloé entendait de plus en plus distinctement les sirènes stridentes des voitures de police et ambulances convergeant à pleine vitesse vers eux. Pas assez vite. Le temps n'avait jamais semblé autant ralentir qu'à cet instant. Tout semblait ralentir sauf la dégradation de l'état de santé de son partenaire. C'était tout le contraire de ce côté. Elle raffermit sa prise autour de son épaule, l'empêchant de glisser à même le plancher poussiéreux et baigné de son propre sang. Chloé jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine, apercevant au loin les lumières criardes tant attendues. Encore trop loin. Elle serra les dents, anxieuse. Chloé n'était qu'anxiété. Peur. Panique pure.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas accélérer? Avaient-ils bien intégré le principe d'urgence?

"...désolé...", marmonna Lucifer dans ses bras, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme.

Elle fronça les sourcils, perdue. Pourquoi s'excusait-il? De quoi s'excusait-il? Il n'avait à rien se reprocher! C'était plutôt elle la personne à blâmer pour cette désastreuse situation.

" Ce qui s'est passé ici n'est pas de votre faute, Lucifer...", le rassura-t-elle doucement.

Ce dernier secoua faiblement la tête de dénégation, les yeux fermés. Chloé le fixa, interdite. Il rouvrit les yeux, soudainement bien plus alerte que précédemment. Il darda son regard sombre et intense dans celui de la jeune femme, empoignant vivement sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra doucement, continuant de la fixer avec une intensité nouvelle et dérangeante.

"Je suis...désolé...", répéta-t-il en serrant plus fort ses doigts tremblants autour de la main de la jeune femme.

Et Chloé comprit.

Elle comprit enfin. Une compréhension accompagnée d'une douleur lancinante dans sa propre poitrine. Pas une douleur physique. Quelque chose de bien plus profond. De bien plus important. Une douloureuse compréhension. Elle serra fortement ses doigts autour de ceux de Lucifer, se perdant dans son regard. Elle comprenait à quoi il faisait allusion.

Eux.

Cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain.

Ses mots acides et regrettables.

Il s'excusait. _Lui._ De l'avoir fait souffrir. De l'avoir effrayée indirectement. De ses doutes qu'il provoquait en elle. De ses craintes absurdes. Car elles apparaissaient comme totalement et éternellement absurdes à présent. Et une fois encore, Lucifer n'était en rien responsable.

Elle l'était. C'était à elle de s'excuser. Pas à lui.

Ce qu'elle fit, bouleversée :

" C'est moi qui suis sincèrement désolée, Lucifer...je ne le pensais pas! Pas un mot! Je suis désolée! Tellement désolée! "

Elle sanglotait à présent, submergée par toutes ces émotions intenses et cette peur viscérale qui comprimaient ses entrailles. Elle entendit vaguement des crissements de pneus non loin de la maison, des lumières rouges et bleues filtrant à travers la fenêtre. Chloé détourna le regard en direction de la porte de la cuisine, soulagée, guettant les secours. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Un poids immense qui emprisonnait ses épaules s'estompa enfin. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur l'homme étendu dans ses bras. Un sourire qui se fana rapidement à la vue de Lucifer... _immobile_. Elle le secoua, espérant le forcer une fois encore à ouvrir les yeux. Sans résultat. Elle le secoua plus fort, ses ongles se plantant dans le tissu de sa veste au niveau de son épaule.

"Lucifer?... _ **LUCIFER?!**_ ", hurla Chloé, paniquée.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Ses doigts glissèrent doucement entre les siens, sa main allant retomber mollement contre son flanc dans la flaque de sang autour de lui. Chloé écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, secouant toujours frénétiquement le corps inanimé de son partenaire. Elle fixa sans ciller sa poitrine, soulagée de voir celle-ci se soulever faiblement. Une respiration bien trop faible pour indiquer quoi que ce soit de positif. C'était tout le contraire. Elle empoigna son visage entre ses mains recouvertes de son propre sang, laissant au passage des traces rouges sur son visage aussi pâle que la mort.

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, le scrutant intensément avant de l'avertir d'une voix blanche :

" Ne vous avisez pas de mourir, Lucifer Morningstar...Je vous l'interdis! "

Une équipe médicale s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de Lucifer. Chloé continuait de fixer son visage avec appréhension. Un homme lui parlait sans que les mots parviennent à son esprit, sa voix semblait étouffée...indistincte. Rien n'existait à part elle et Lucifer. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule droite sans pour autant qu'elle ne bouge d'un millimètre. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fixer Lucifer, transmettre par ce regard sa volonté qu'il reste en vie. Qu'il demeure auprès d'elle. Ensemble.

"Chloé..."

Cette dernière se retourna doucement vers Dan, celui-ci serrant un peu plus sa paume sur son épaule.

" Laisse-les faire leur travail, Chloé...", dit-il sur un ton doux en la tirant doucement mais fermement en arrière, loin de Lucifer.

Elle se laissa faire. Reculant doucement vers la fenêtre, son regard obstinément fixé sur le corps de Lucifer. Lucifer entouré par des inconnus qui s'évertuaient à lui sauver la vie. Et à sauver la sienne. La vie de Chloé dépendait de celle de son partenaire. C'était ainsi. Qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et elle le voulait. De tout son cœur. Cœur ratant un battement à chaque exclamation ou ordre pressant d'un des médecins agenouillés auprès de lui. Elle ne respirait qu'au rythme de la respiration de Lucifer. Ils branchèrent une perfusion à son bras tandis qu'un autre apposait un point compressif sur la plaie. Un autre lui mis un masque à oxygène avant de déplier un brancard d'appoint. Ils soulevèrent Lucifer du sol, faisant glisser habilement la civière sous lui et attachèrent les ceintures d'un orange criard au niveau de ses épaules et de ses pieds, l'immobilisant. Sous le regard vide et nerveux de la jeune femme, l'équipe médicale souleva avec une facilité déconcertante le brancard et emmena son partenaire.

Loin d'elle.

Chloé amorça un geste dans sa direction, retenue dans son élan par la poigne ferme de Daniel autour de son poignet recouvert de sang. Le sang de Lucifer. Elle s'extirpa de son étreinte et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, observant Lucifer être emmené dans l'ambulance. Il lui sembla entendre vaguement son ex-mari la suivre de près, lui parlant...prononçant des mots incompréhensibles une fois encore aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle n'entendait plus rien hormis les battements hystériques de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique, les ordres pressant des médecins, les portes de l'ambulance se refermant en un claquement sec sur son partenaire.

" ** _CHLOÉ !_ ** ", cria Dan, la faisant sursauter sur le pas de la porte.

Cette dernière le fixa, désorientée, sans un mot. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, sur ses gardes. Comme on approche prudemment un animal blessé. Il s'arrêta non loin d'elle, la détaillant des pieds à la tête, apparemment inquiet. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle allait parfaitement bien. Contrairement à Lucifer. C'est elle qui aurait dut finir sur cette civière, certainement pas lui.

" Tu devrais les laisser examiner ta tête...", lui conseilla Daniel en pointant du doigt son front.

Elle porta la main à son front, un contact bref mais douloureux et fixa sans vraiment les voir ses doigts légèrement teintés de sang frais. Elle ne voyait pas le sang. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était cette couleur. Ce rouge.

 _Rouge..._

Chloé déglutit difficilement, un nœud douloureux obstruant soudainement sa gorge.

 _Ce rouge..._

La jeune femme abaissa vivement la main et dévala quatre à quatre les marches de l'entrée principale sous le regard interloqué de son ex-mari.

" Je dois y aller...", déclara-t-elle précipitamment en ouvrant d'un geste vif la portière de sa voiture de fonction, Daniel sur ses talons.

"Quoi? Où ça?! Chloé...", s'exclama-t-il, interloqué.

Elle referma la portière et démarra. Elle avait besoin de réponses. Tout de suite.

* * *

Elle frappa du poing la porte à plusieurs reprises, à cran.

Chloé attendit qu'on lui ouvre tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce vide, la douce lumière du soleil matinal filtrant doucement à travers les stores ouverts. Elle aurait pu aisément creuser une tranchée dans la moquette à force de déambuler frénétiquement de part et d'autre de la pièce. L'inspectrice soupira bruyamment, sur les nerfs, tambourinant un peu plus fort contre la porte. Coups laissant des traces rouges sur le bois auparavant impeccable. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle, tremblante et à bout de nerfs. Chloé inspira fortement, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant le long de ses joues. Elle frappa encore sur la porte, chaque coup se répercutant dans les muscles de son bras.

Elle était là. Elle en était sûre et certaine. Elle voulait des réponses. Elle avait besoin de réponses.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et celle-ci s'entrouvrit de quelques centimètres, laissant entrevoir le visage sincèrement étonné du Dr. Linda Martin. Cette dernière ouvrit davantage la porte de son bureau, interdite.

" Inspectrice? Que...Mon Dieu, vous allez bien?! ", s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée à la vue du sang qui recouvrait une grande partie des vêtements de Chloé.

" Est-ce que c'est vrai? ", demanda celle-ci sans préambule, peu attentive aux sincères inquiétudes de la psychologue.

Linda la fixa sans comprendre, ouvrant la bouche d'incompréhension. Chloé ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de reprendre contenance et d'énoncer cette question...ou plutôt cette affirmation qui la hantait depuis quelques minutes.

" Il disait la vérité, n'est-ce-pas? ", murmura l'inspectrice d'une voix chevrotante à mesure que la vérité la frappait de plein fouet, intégrant pleinement con corps et son esprit.

Le Dr. Martin, semblant au début dubitative, parut comprendre enfin à quoi elle faisait allusion. Ce qui répondit à la question de Chloé avant même qu'elle ne l'énonce clairement. Elles se fixèrent pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. L'une attendant une dénégation de l'autre. Ou une affirmation pourtant si évidente.

Il disait la vérité...depuis tout ce temps. Depuis leur rencontre.

Et elle...elle n'avait rien vu.

Non...elle n'avait rien voulu voir.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Chloé déglutit et serra avec force le chambranle de la porte entre ses doigts tremblants.

"Lucifer...est le _Diable_ , c'est ça? ", demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Une question qui n'avait pas réellement besoin d'une réponse.

Chloé connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

La vérité.

* * *

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

 _Eh voui, Chloé a enfin compris! Comment? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre bien que l'indice était assez flagrant. :)_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impression en reviews comme d'hab. La suite aussi vite que possible. On se retrouve avec Hell Sweet Hell :))))_


	15. Indéfiniment

_Ouf! Je suis parvenue à l'écrire pour ce soir, youpieee! XD_

 _Une autre raison de crier notre joie : 102 reviews sur cette fanfic (merci à tous!) et plus de 8000 vues ;)_

 _Un grand grand merci pour votre suivit :)_

 _Un nouveau chapitre donc...Assez long (encore une autre raison de vous réjouir!)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres._

* * *

 **INDÉFINIMENT**

* * *

 _Le Diable..._

Que savait-elle du Diable, au final? Elle connaissait Lucifer...ou plutôt...Elle pensait le connaître...

 _Le Diable..._

Quel était l'exacte signification de ce mot? Quel était son pouvoir? Sur elle et sur le monde? Elle n'arrivait pas à concilier ce mot...ce titre aux allures terrifiantes et presque apocalyptiques à son partenaire.

 _Lucifer...Le Diable..._

Chloé ressassait ces deux dénominations depuis de longues minutes dans le bureau du Dr. Martin. Elle déambulait de long en large entre la table et le divan, d'une démarche frénétique. Aussi frénétique que les battements de son cœur ou le fil de ses pensées. Elle ne ressentait pas la fatigue de ce mouvement incessant et sans doute agaçant pour toute personne normale. Toute personne qui n'avait pas conscience comme elle du lien entre ces deux dénominations.

Lucifer était le Diable.

Deux mots qui chamboulaient absolument tout en elle. Tout. Et rien à la fois. Tout était donc vrai? Tout ce qu'il avait pu dire? Absolument tout? Elle s'évertuait à se rappeler chaque mot et chaque allusion statutaire à tendance démonique faite par Lucifer, essayant de...elle n'en savait rien...Trouver un sens à...ce déni tenace qui l'avait habituée...qui avait occulté cette évidence.

Tout cela était d'une évidence même, n'est-ce-pas?

N'est-ce-pas?!

 _Le Diable..._

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Les souvenirs. Les événements inexplicables le concernant. Ses mots. Ses réactions étranges. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ses méninges. À calmer cette...frénésie quasi paralysante. Nocive. Les questions se heurtaient violemment à des constatations bruyantes et douloureuses, pulsant dans son crâne tel un gong strident. Tout cela se mélangeaient avec un afflux d'émotions tout aussi ingérables que le reste.

La jeune femme poursuivit ce déambulement incertain entre les meubles de la thérapeute, frottant tout aussi nerveusement ses bras. Son corps n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, ces mouvements répétitifs et incessants étant la seule et unique chose qui lui permettait de ne pas basculer dans la folie.

Comment rationaliser tout cela? _Comment?_ Pouvait-on rationaliser...le fait que son partenaire soit...le Diable? Était-ce seulement faisable? Humainement faisable?

Et comment avait-elle pu être aveugle à ce point?

L'aveugle de l'année. Du millénaire...

Il y avait eu des signes...des coïncidences étranges...qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir pour ce qu'ils étaient réellement...Des éléments de vérité. Une vérité simple et ingérable.

 _Le Diable..._

Pourquoi ne prenait-elle conscience de cela que maintenant? Alors que Lucifer était...

Chloé déglutit et serra ses doigts rouges du sang de son partenaire autour de ses bras tremblants. Elle continua à marcher de long en large, abaissant ses mains couvertes de sang séchées à hauteur de son visage, scrutant cette teinte carmine sur son épiderme.

 _Le Diable..._

Ce même rouge, quoique totalement différent, qui avait tout chamboulé en elle. Ce rouge...Ce feu étrange et terrifiant dans les pupilles de Lucifer...Pas rouge, non...Quelque chose de plus intense que cela. Indescriptible par de simples mots. Une puissance implacable rougeoyante dans ces yeux qu'elle croyait connaître par cœur. Une déflagration néfaste dans ses iris si sombres en temps normal, irradiantes de...elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Une chose qui lui avait glacé le sang. Chloé aurait pu trouver une explication rationnelle à cette vision...Une manœuvre où elle était passée maître. La lumière de la pièce...Sa blessure à la tête...Il y avait le choix.

Mais...

Cette fois-ci...Chloé n'avait pu se berner plus longtemps. On ne pouvait occulter ce genre de chose lorsqu'on l'avait en face de soi. Elle n'avait pu imaginer cette vision fugace et pourtant comme...figée dans le temps. Elle se revoyait allongée sur le sol rêche de la chambre. Avec une netteté déconcertante. Lucifer non loin d'elle. Elle pouvait presque réentendre distinctement les sons et sentir les odeurs de la pièce alors qu'elle ne s'y trouvait plus. Tout paraissait tellement clair, à présent. D'une clarté quasi insupportable. Une clarté qui lui imposait une dure réalité. Elle revoyait parfaitement cette brève transformation...Ce changement subtil et...violent, à la fois...du faciès de son partenaire.

Ce rouge...

L'épiderme - aussi banal que le sien - cédant la place à...autre chose. Une chose...rouge et...meurtrie. Scarifiée. Douloureuse par sa simple apparition. Une peau qui n'en était plus réellement une. Pas une peau humaine...Non...C'était autre chose. Lucifer...Son visage doux et moqueur...transformé en un faciès à l'aspect rude et torturé...Profondément marqué par elle-ne-savait-quoi. Ce visage rouge...

 _Le Diable..._

Chloé s'était souvenue. Elle l'avait déjà vu. Un reflet imprécis, mais tout aussi terrifiant dans cette usine désaffectée. La nuit où elle lui avait tiré dessus. La nuit où elle avait cru...

Il n'y avait aucun reflet dans cette chambre. Aucune excuse prédisposant au déni total de ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Uniquement la vérité. La réalité. Sa réalité.

 _Le Diable...Lucifer..._

Chloé arrêta sa déambulation névrotique un bref instant, inspirant à fond par le nez et fermant les yeux. Elle se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux d'un geste tremblant avant d'expirer fortement l'air emmagasiné dans ses poumons.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle le savait. Et pourtant...

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment interpréter...comment réagir...quelles questions poser...Quelle réponses chercher...Quelle attitude adopter...

Ce visage...Ces traits...Ce rouge...

Elle le revoyait...Lucifer...ses traits infernaux déformés par une rage sans-nom. Une rage qui semblait s'être répercutée tout autour de lui, telle une onde énergétique des plus néfastes. Une émanation inquiétante qui avait touché Chloé, ses poils se hérissant sur chaque centimètre de son corps allongé sur le sol. Elle l'avait vu, haineux, reprendre tout aussi rapidement ses traits qu'elle connaissait si bien...Ses traits si...humains...Avant de se précipiter vers Votwick. Avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Emportant avec lui cette image fugace et ahurissante. Cette image qui avait coupé le souffle de la jeune femme, cette dernière ne respirant qu'une fois Lucifer hors de la pièce.

 _Le Diable..._

 _Lucifer...Le Diable...Le...Diable..._

* * *

Un grincement rapidement suivit par des pas fit violemment sursauter l'inspectrice, cette dernière se tournant vivement en direction de la porte, la main serrant vivement son holster vide à la recherche de son arme. Arme qu'elle avait laissé là-bas...près de cette mare de sang...

Chloé fixa, interdite, Linda sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci referma doucement la porte de son bureau, adressant à Chloé un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il l'était sans doute, mais pas suffisamment pour calmer cette frénésie incontrôlable en elle. L'inspectrice relâcha sa prise autour de sa ceinture et déglutit, hagarde. Le Dr. Martin s'avança doucement vers elle, avec une précaution exagérée mais sans doute préférable au vue des circonstances actuelles, tendant vers la jeune femme un gilet de sport noir.

" Tenez...Vous tremblez...", dit Linda d'une voix apaisante.

L'attention était touchante, mais...Elle n'aurait su dire si ce tremblement était réellement du au froid. Sans doute que non. Le choc de cette découverte était bien plus soupçonnable. La jeune femme avança doucement une main tremblante vers le vêtement offert, l'empoignant doucement sous le regard rassurant de la thérapeute. Cette dernière s'éloigna vers son bureau, laissant Chloé revêtir lentement le gilet, couvrant par là-même les taches rouges sur son pull gris. Elle se sentit un peu mieux...Cette enveloppe textile réchauffant en partie son corps frigorifié et tendu. Elle s'évertua à faire remonter la fermeture éclair, ses doigts tremblants de manière incontrôlable durant cette manœuvre ordinairement simplissime. Rien n'était ordinaire aujourd'hui. Rien du tout.

Elle ferma la fermeture éclair d'un geste vif, frottant ensuite ses paumes parsemées de sang séché l'une contre l'autre, observant la thérapeute se diriger vers les étagères du fond. Linda décala quelques volumes imposants sur les névroses sur le côté, s'emparant de la bouteille de scotch et des deux verres cachés derrière cette barrière intellectuelle. Chloé s'assit sur le canapé, continuant à frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Linda revint vers elle et lui tendit un verre généreusement rempli du breuvage alcoolisé.

L'inspectrice fixa le verre, dubitative. Elle reporta ensuite son regard gris égaré sur la jeune thérapeute debout devant elle.

" E...Est-ce que c'est...? ", demanda Chloé d'une voix rauque tout en pointant le verre du doigt.

"...éthique? Pas du tout. ", répondit la thérapeute. " Mais le sujet que nous allons aborder n'est pas vraiment concerné par les questions éthiques rencontrées dans ma profession. Et un remontant est plus que bienvenu! ", affirma-t-elle par la suite avec conviction.

La jeune femme opina faiblement de la tête et accepta le verre de bonne grâce. Linda contourna la table de salon pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise, se versant elle aussi un verre de scotch. Chloé fit tourner le verre entre ses doigts, scrutant sans réellement le voir son reflet déformé par le travail stylisé de la matière. Un reflet égaré. Déboussolé. Au bord de la rupture névrotique. Possiblement...

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala d'une traite le contenu, une douce brûlure caressant l'intérieur de sa gorge pour gagner en intensité dans les secondes qui suivirent. Chloé s'étrangla à moitié, toussant fortement tout en serrant dans sa paume le verre vide. Elle sentit une douce chaleur réchauffer l'intérieur de son ventre et caresser la surface de ses pommettes. Une chaleur chassant progressivement le brouillard épais qui paralysait ses pensées et ses capacités de réflexions depuis un bon moment. Était-ce une bonne chose?

Oui...sans doute que oui.

Elle était ici pour obtenir des réponses. Des éclaircissements.

" Vous vous sentez mieux? ", s'enquit Linda.

Mieux...

Se sentait-elle mieux? Que signifiait mieux? Ne plus avoir envie de rire bêtement ou de pleurer comme une idiote face à cette situation? En avoir envie justement? Être pleinement consciente de la situation était-il un mieux?

Chloé caressa doucement la surface du verre entre ses mains, un faible sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres.

" Je viens de...découvrir l'existence du Diable...Je ne pense pas me sentir mieux, Docteur...", murmura-t-elle, son regard gris fixé sur le verre.

" Je comprends, Chloé.", compatit cette dernière. " J'étais aussi choquée que vous quand je l'ai découvert, si ce n'est plus! "

Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Silence que Chloé n'était pas certaine de vouloir briser. Pas tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Comment aborder ce sujet? Par où commencer?

" Comment avez-vous su que j'étais au courant? ", demanda soudainement la thérapeute, curieuse.

Comment, en effet. Chloé soupira avant de reculer sur le fauteuil, calant son dos contre la surface dure et inconfortable de celui-ci. Elle ramena quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche avant d'expliquer d'une voix mal assurée:

" Il...Il...Lu..cifer me l'a dit. Il m'avait dit qu'il s'était ouvert à vous et que vous aviez pris...peur. Il m'a aussi dit que tout cela vous avait grandement perturbé...Je...J'en ai déduit que vous..."

"...Que j'ai vu ce qu'il était réellement ? Oui, on peut le dire! ", termina Linda pour elle.

L'inspectrice hocha la tête face à cette confirmation. Confirmation qu'elle avait déjà eu précédemment, lorsqu'elle avait déchiffré cette expression énigmatique sur le visage de la thérapeute. Cette expression liée à cette réalité.

Lucifer...Le Diable. Son partenaire...

" Pourquoi êtes-venue, Chloé? ", l'interrogea Linda de sa voix douce et avenante, ses mains posées sur son genoux, observant d'un œil bienveillant la jeune femme assise en face d'elle.

Pourquoi...pourquoi...

Elle ne savait plus vraiment. Elle se sentait perdue. Désorientée. Ne sachant à quoi se raccrocher pour appréhender cette information...cette révélation dantesque. Pourquoi était-elle venue, ici plus particulièrement? Lucifer était le Diable. S'il disait la vérité, alors...Mazekeen...Maze était...un démon. Chloé vivait en colocation avec un démon...

L'inspectrice soupira bruyamment, appuyant ses coudes contre ses genoux et entourant son visage de ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de les rouvrir, caressant du revers de la main l'arête de son menton.

" Je...je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner...", avoua doucement la jeune femme, fixant son regard sur la fenêtre. " Maze est...est trop impliquée dans...pour...Daniel n'est pas au courant. J'ai besoin de vous pour...pour...", balbutia-t-elle, tentant de coordonner ses pensées désordonnées.

"...pour laisser libre cours à votre peur? ", l'encouragea la thérapeute.

Chloé se redressa sur le fauteuil, dévisageant cette dernière. _Peur?_ Quelle peur?

" Peur? Non...non! Je n'ai pas peur...de...de Lucifer! ", répliqua celle-ci avec véhémence.

Et c'était la vérité.

Chloé en était la première surprise. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Pas de Lucifer, non. Pas du fait qu'il soit le Diable. Cette information la perturbait, c'était certain mais...Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle le savait. Cette vérité s'imposait avec force dans son esprit et dans son corps. Une vérité aussi inébranlable que...son amour par sa petite fille.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

Non...La peur ne dominait pas ses sens à cet instant. C'était une tout autre émotion qui pulsait en elle. Une chaleur dévorante, bien plus ardente que celle de l'alcool avalé plus tôt.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle était en colère.

En colère contre Lucifer.

" J'ai...J'ai besoin de comprendre...", expliqua Chloé dans un souffle, ses doigts se crispant sous l'afflux puissant de la colère en elle. " Pourquoi...Pourquoi m'a-t-il menti durant tout ce temps?!", explosa la jeune femme, hurlant presque dans l'espace paisible offert par le bureau de Linda. " _**POURQUOI?!**_ "

Chloé n'arrivait plus à refréner cette rage qui vibrait en elle, qui se reflétait dans chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses regards. Elle n'avait pas envie de la contenir. Il lui avait menti...Lui qui avait promis...

 _" Je ne vous ai jamais menti...et je ne vous mentirai jamais."_

Elle l'avait cru. Elle lui avait fait confiance. Et lui...il...il...lui cachait cette information?! Comment avait-il pu...?! _Pourquoi?_ Cette question hurlait à travers chaque pore, à travers chaque méninge de son cerveau en ébullition. La jeune femme se releva et se remit à faire les cent pas sous l'œil compatissant de Linda, cette dernière suivant sa déambulation du regard.

" Chloé...", l'interpella la thérapeute.

Cette dernière s'arrêta, passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux blonds lâchés. Elle déglutit, encore aux prises avec cette rage ardente, se tournant vers son amie. Celle-ci lui offrit un énième sourire réconfortant avant de demander doucement :

" Croyez-vous réellement qu'il vous ai menti? "

L'inspectrice ouvrit la bouche, convaincue des mensonges perpétrés par son partenaire, mais...Elle referma rapidement la bouche, songeuse. Cette simple question remuait en elle de nombreux souvenirs...de nombreuses conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Lucifer...

 _"Je vous ai donné les réponses, Inspectrice. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous les niez!"_

 _"Je suis le Diable! Historiquement invincible, jusqu'à aujourd'hui..."_

"Je...Non...", dit-elle finalement, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. " Non. Il n'a jamais menti à ce propos...Il l'a toujours clamé haut et fort, mais..."

Mais...

Il n'avais pas menti. Pas totalement. Le dire était une chose...Chose insuffisante dans cette situation. Totalement insuffisante. Il le savait pertinemment. Pourtant...Il aurait...Il aurait pu...

" Il aurait pu me montrer!", s'exclama l'inspectrice, empoignant le tissu recouvrant ses bras croisés entre ses doigts fins. " Il aurait _**du**_ me montrer! "

Linda hocha la tête, compréhensive.

" Oui...", dit-elle à son tour alors que Chloé retournait s'asseoir sur le canapé. " Il aurait pu vous montrer qui il était réellement...Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait, selon vous? "

Pourquoi? Encore et toujours cette question tortueuse. Chloé aurait voulu le savoir. Elle souhaitait comprendre. Pardonner à Lucifer ce mensonge voilé. Cette tromperie, cette trahison. Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé au-delà de ses élucubrations fantasques? N'avait-il pas été vexé par le fait qu'elle prenne à la rigolade son identité? Elle l'aurait été à sa place. Alors...pourquoi?

 _" Tous les pêchés de l'humanité reviennent au Diable, n'est-ce-pas?...je vous croyais différente, mais j'avais tord..."_

 _"Vous ne savez pas du tout qui je suis, Inspectrice...ou ce que j'ai fait! "_

 _"Être moi semble être un problème. Partout où je vais, quelqu'un est blessé..."_

Chloé redressa la tête, s'appuyant à nouveau sur ses avant-bras. Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre à cette question. Car elle avait déjà la réponse. Depuis toujours. Cela semblait tellement évident...tellement pardonnable. Elle secoua la tête, frustrée par son manque évident de discernement.

" Il avait peur, n'est-ce-pas? ", murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible sans regarder Linda, consternée.

Il avait peur. Peur qu'elle le rejette en voyant la vérité pour ce qu'elle était. En voyant ce qu'il était. Comme tous l'avait fait. Lucifer avait peur. Comment ne pas comprendre cela? La colère qui habitait jusqu'à présent la jeune femme s'estompa pour laisser place à la tristesse. Tout cela l'attristait. Car la peur de Lucifer révélait tout autre chose. Une chose qui la blessait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

" Il ne me fait pas confiance pour...", commença l'inspectrice, sa voix s'étranglant sous un nouvel afflux d'émotions.

Il ne croyait pas suffisamment en elle. En eux...pour lui révéler l'entière vérité. Chloé croyait avoir gagné sa confiance. Il semblait que non. Il se méfiait d'elle. Elle pouvait comprendre cette méfiance. En partie...Une autre partie d'elle-même était blessée par ce manque de confiance. Ne s'en était-elle pas montrée digne? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble? Tous ces moments étaient-ils insuffisants? Pesaient-ils si peu dans la balance? Au sein de leur relation?

" L'auriez-vous fait à sa place? ", l'interrogea Linda. " Il a été banni des Cieux pour s'être montré tel qu'il était...Tel qu'il voulait être. Libre. Il a évolué durant des millénaires dans un lieu où la confiance et l'affection n'ont pas raison d'être...Tous ses proches l'ont rejeté...trahi sa confiance..."

Le Dr. Martin marquait un point. Chloé n'avait pas appréhendé les choses sous cet angle. Et les paroles de Lucifer la frappaient avec d'autant plus de clarté à cet instant. Comment faire confiance?...après tant d'épreuves...de rejets...

"...Ne prenez pas ce manque de confiance comme une faille dans votre relation, Chloé...", poursuivit la thérapeute, souriant doucement à la jeune femme. " Il a changé...Énormément...Grâce à vous..."

" _Moi?_ ", s'étonna l'inspectrice, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Linda opina de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

" Il apprend à s'ouvrir aux autres. Grâce à vous...", affirma-t-elle une fois encore. " Vous dites que Lucifer aurait du vous montrer qui il était réellement...Mais...Je pense qu'il l'a déjà fait...depuis longtemps. Il a beau être le Diable, ça ne fait pas de lui ce qu'il est. Tous les autres n'ont côtoyé que cet aspect de sa personne...Tout le monde sauf vous, Chloé. Vous êtes la seule à qui il se soit montré tel qu'il est _réellement:_ Lucifer Morningstar. "

Lucifer...

Les paroles de la thérapeute éclaircirent les pensées confuses de la jeune femme. Elle avait raison. Chloé n'avait pas besoin que Lucifer lui montre quoi que ce soit. Elle l'avait déjà vu. Elle le voyait pour ce qu'il était réellement. Et c'était sans aucun doute pour cela qu'il avait hésité à lui révéler cet aspect de lui-même. Qui n'aurait pas hésité? C'était plus que compréhensible. C'était humain.

 _Humain._

Lucifer était bien plus humain que Diable. Sans le moindre doute.

Oui. Chloé comprenait maintenant.

Elle se redressa, déterminée et se dirigea vers la porte, Linda se redressant également.

" Où allez-vous? ", s'enquit cette dernière, suivant l'inspectrice de près alors que celle-ci empoignait la poignée.

" À l'hôpital...Prendre des nouvelles de mon partenaire...", répondit simplement Chloé, sa voix débarrassée de cette frénésie névrotique qui l'avait possédé des minutes durant.

Linda lui sourit et posa une main contre son épaule avant de demander :

" Tenez-moi au courant..."

Chloé hocha la tête et tourna doucement la poignée, la porte s'entrouvrant de quelques centimètres sur le couloir désert. Elle s'immobilisa, pensive avant de se retourner vers la thérapeute, celle-ci lui offrant un regard interrogateur. Chloé avait encore une requête à formuler. Une demande importante.

" Pourriez-vous ne rien dire à Lucifer? ", demanda-t-elle.

" Pourquoi? "

" Je...Je ne veux pas qu'il sache...Si je dois apprendre la vérité, j'aimerai que ça vienne de lui. Quand il aura suffisamment confiance...", murmura Chloé, guettant l'assentiment de la thérapeute.

Un assentiment vital. Elle ne voulait pas forcer Lucifer. Linda scruta un instant le visage de l'inspectrice avant de sourire doucement et d'accepter d'un bref hochement de tête. Chloé lui sourit à son tour, soulagée. Elle ouvrit d'avantage la porte du bureau et serra de son autre main celle du Dr. Martin, exprimant par cette poignée de main tout sa gratitude.

" Merci..."

" Ne le faites pas attendre...Vous avez suffisamment perdu de temps, tous les deux! ", la taquina Linda, son sourire s'élargissant de quelques millimètres.

Chloé hocha à son tour de la tête et s'écarta de la thérapeute, quittant d'un pas vif le bureau de cette dernière. Quittant ses craintes et incertitudes dans cette pièce.

Une seule chose la préoccupait dorénavant : l'état de Lucifer.

* * *

Chloé ouvrit les yeux, ne rencontrant qu'une douce pénombre silencieuse.

Elle se redressa maladroitement sur son siège, regardant tout autour d'elle pour se resituer. Un bip régulier titilla ses oreilles non loin d'elle. Un bip agaçant et pourtant si rassurant. Un bruit qui attestait de l'état de santé de son partenaire.

La jeune femme frotta ses yeux mi-clos du revers de la main, tentant par là-même de chasser la brume opaque qui étreignait son corps et son cerveau épuisé. Elle tourna son visage vers la fenêtre couverte par les stores à cette heure avancée, la faible lumière du matin parvenant néanmoins à dépasser cette barrière plastifiée, caressant doucement le visage tranquille de Lucifer.

Elle avait du s'assoupir. Pas étonnant. Elle le veillait depuis des heures. Une journée était passée depuis cet incident dans cette maison délabrée. Depuis cette peur sourde à la vue de son partenaire blessé. Depuis cette prise de conscience.

Chloé étira doucement ses épaules endolories, gémissant faiblement alors que les muscles de son dos la tiraillaient à chaque mouvement entrepris. Un lit aurait été le bienvenue, mais...Pas question qu'elle quitte son chevet. Elle resterait là autant de temps qu'il le faudrait. De jour comme de nuit. Une décision qui était loin de plaire à son ex-compagnon. Comme sa fuite précipitée de la scène de crime. Chose dont elle avait du s'excuser à de très nombreuses reprises depuis son arrivée aux urgences de l'établissement. Mais...comment lui expliquer...comment justifier ce départ précipité? Impossible. Une engueulade soutenue était un faible prix à payer pour préserver le secret de l'homme étendu près d'elle. Si peu de choses...

Elle cessa de fixer la fenêtre pour regarder Lucifer. Elle ne cessait de le regarder. Elle le scrutait intensément depuis de longues heures, guettant chaque respiration...Chaque mouvement. Scrutant cet homme...cet ange allongé devant elle sans fin.

Lucifer était un ange.

Anciennement ange, certes...mais...Elle n'arrivait pas à le voir comme un Diable perfide et manipulateur. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était rien de tout cela. Même avant de prendre conscience de son statut...démoniaque...elle n'avait jamais vu en lui cet être si maléfique qu'il s'épuisait tant à vanter.

 _" Pourquoi êtes-vous si surprise, Inspectrice?! Je suis le Diable, vous vous souvenez?! Je suis mauvais! "_

Non. Lucifer...mauvais. Deux mots qui ne s'associaient décidément pas dans son esprit. Et qui ne s'associeraient jamais. Il était soupe-au-lait, têtu, capricieux...certes. Mais rien de toute cela n'entrait dans la catégorie de "mauvais" ou de "mal incarné". Comment une personne mauvaise pouvait autant rechercher la justice en ce bas monde?

Non...

Linda avait raison. Elle avait toujours eu devant elle le véritable Lucifer.

Chloé sourit doucement et approcha sa main du visage de Lucifer, caressant du bout des doigts sa barbe naissante. Elle appuya sa tête contre la barrière métallique du lit tout en jouant avec ses boucles noires. Elle observa son visage...ses traits paisibles...son teint pâle...ses mains sur sa poitrine bandée par-dessous sa chemise d'hôpital. Elle marquait son esprit de cette image, rassurant cette peur viscérale de le perdre.

Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Jamais.

Chloé refusait de renoncer à lui. À eux deux.

Et elle ne désirait pas le confronter à la vérité. À quoi bon lui dire? Elle ne ferait que le forcer. Forcer cette confiance. Chose qu'elle ne désirait pas. Elle pouvait attendre, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Aussi longtemps qu'il aurait besoin. Cela devait venir de lui. Uniquement de lui...

Personne ne saurait qu'elle savait. C'était assez ironique en y repensant. Elle serait entouré de démons et d'anges s'évertuant à lui cacher la vérité alors qu'elle la connaissait pertinemment. Les prochains jours allaient être des plus intéressants.

Un faible gémissement franchit les lèvres de Lucifer, Chloé se redressant vivement à l'entente de ce son. Elle cessa de caresser ses boucles noirs pour étreindre sa main, lui faire prendre conscience de sa présence à ses côtés. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, Chloé se persuadant d'avoir rêvé, jusqu'à ce qu'il fronce légèrement ses sourcils. Un réflexe qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Même à moitié-conscient, il trouvait le moyen de râler...Ce fugace froncement de sourcils fut rapidement suivi d'une étreinte autour de sa propre main, Chloé sentant les doigts de Lucifer caresser son épiderme. Elle attendit, guettant la lueur sombre de ses pupilles qui lui manquaient tant. Il fronça davantage ses sourcils, tournant doucement la tête sur le côté et serrant davantage la main de l'inspectrice. Serrant davantage cet espoir...Cette chaleur qui naquit doucement dans la poitrine de Chloé.

Lentement...Il ouvrit les yeux, ses iris onyx plongeant dans celles de la jeune femme, désorienté. Chloé serra à son tour sa main dans la sienne, approchant son visage du sien, un sourire doux s'esquissant sur ses lèvres.

"Salut...", dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle attendrait.

Indéfiniment.

* * *

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

 _Verdict?_

 ** _Jam :_** Merci pour ton enthousiasme! Le "roulage de pelles " et plus si affinités va venir ! Aucune inquiétude XD

 ** _Pat :_** Merci pour tes encouragements!

 _Prochain chapitre aussi vite que possible (bcp de fic en cours et bcp de boulot TT) comme vous le savez. Le prochain sera sans doute pour_ **Devilish New Year!**

 _Et comme d'hab...REVIEWS !_


	16. Mieux vaut tard que jamais

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Désolé pour l'attente, comme d'habitude._

 _Voici le chapitre tant attendu :)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous conviendra : je suis dead de dead ces derniers temps et j'espère que cela ne diminue pas le rendu final!._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **MIEUX VAUT TARD QUE JAMAIS**

* * *

 _ **" Ne vous avisez pas de mourir, Lucifer Morningstar...Je vous l'interdis! "**_

 _Mourir._

Mourir...

Était-ce...? Était-il en train de mourir?

Pourquoi...Pourquoi ne devait-il pas mourir? Cette interdiction hurlant puissamment en lui semblait...farfelue. C'était ridicule. Il était le Diable. Immortel. La mort ne le concernait pas, n'est-ce-pas? Pas du tout.

Alors...que se passait-il?

Où était-il?

Il ne reconnaissait rien. Il n'y avait rien de reconnaissable autour de lui. Où que ce soit. Tout était...sombre. Indéfini. C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait ce genre de phénomène. Conscient et...pourtant incapable de reprendre pied. Que lui était-il donc arrivé? Il ne s'en rappelait plus...plus vraiment.

Des bribes...Des images éparses qui le narguaient constamment sans pour autant répondre à ses nombreuses et insupportables interrogations. Il devait se rappeler. Il le fallait.

Une maison.

Des coups de feu.

La peur.

Chloé.

 _Chloé..._

Un prénom pulsant avec force dans son esprit.

Chloé...Où était-elle?

Cette...noirceur qui l'entourait jusqu'à présent...qui endormait ses sens depuis une éternité - selon lui - commença doucement à faiblir. Tel un monstre hideux rétractant enfin ses immondes tentacules et le libérant ainsi de son horrible étreinte. Rétractant avec lui cette absence de sensations, de ressenti.

Cette absence de douleur.

Douleur. Inconfort.

Voilà tout ce qu'il ressentait dorénavant. Une lourdeur insupportable s'imposant insidieusement dans chaque fibre de son corps ou de son esprit. Une douleur physique irradiant ses chairs et son sang. Cette douleur qui hurlait férocement à ses oreilles en une cacophonie répétitive.

Était-ce...possible? Non, la douleur ne faisait pas cela. Il n'y était pas habitué, mais les hurlements mécaniques stridents n'étaient certainement pas dus à cette horrible douleur dans son corps.

Alors... _quoi?_

Au prix d'un effort qui lui parut surhumain, ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement – se refermant bien vite au départ pour réitérer immédiatement le mouvement - libérant ses yeux de cette noirceur insoutenable.

De la lumière. Une lumière criarde. Artificielle.

Et toujours ce bruit. Un bruit puissant auquel vint s'ajouter des murmures. Murmures indistincts gagnant en intensité. Il observa cette lumière floue au-dessus de lui, perdu. Tout était flou, tant dans son esprit que le monde qui l'entourait. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, seulement à regarder cette lumière criarde et imprécise. Une lumière dont il se fichait royalement.

Chloé.

Il...Il devait savoir...

Où était-elle? Où était Chloé?

Une ombre vint occulter cette maudite lumière. Une ombre tout aussi imprécise, mais à la vague forme humaine. Il cligna des yeux, ses paupières aussi lourdes que le plomb menaçant à chaque seconde de prendre l'avantage sur sa volonté vacillante. Il rouvrit les yeux, hagard, l'ombre ayant dès lors un aspect plus... _humain_ , quoique toujours flou.

Un homme.

Qui était-ce? Que faisait-il là? Que lui voulait-il?

Une lumière plus vive vint irriter ses yeux pour disparaître rapidement. Heureusement. Des murmures vinrent une fois encore narguer ses sens auditifs.

Étaient-ce des...voix?

"...sieur? M...sieur ? Vo...entendez? "

Il ne comprenait rien. L'homme, toujours auprès de lui, semblait lui parler. Il voyait sa bouche esquisser des mots. Mais aucun son ne lui parvenait distinctement, seulement sporadiquement. Des bribes de phrases cohérentes. Tantôt murmurées à travers une barrière opaque, tantôt hurlées à ses oreilles, le faisant tressaillir.

Il focalisa son attention de plus en plus faible sur cet homme. Peut-être que celui-ci savait où était l'inspectrice... Il devait savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir si elle allait bien. Il voulut parler, demander...juste prononcer des mots. Il en était incapable. Ses lèvres étaient irrémédiablement scellées par cette douleur perpétuelle en lui. Il sentait quelque chose de doux autour de celles-ci. Quelque chose de plastifié qui l'empêchait également de parler.

La douleur irradia davantage son corps, pulsant furieusement au-niveau de son abdomen.

Quoi encore?

L'homme à ses côtés s'agita soudainement, hurlant des imprécations indistinctes à quelqu'un d'autre derrière lui.

" Merd...! Prép...le...def...lateur! Il entre en tach...die! "

La douleur paralysait à présent chacun de ses sens. Chaque cellule. S'enroulant sournoisement autour de son cœur, celui-ci palpitant furieusement contre sa cage thoracique. Il brûlait à son contact impitoyable. Chaque centimètre de son corps...de son esprit...chauffé à blanc sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Chaque inspiration plus douloureuse et plus ardue que la précédente.

Que lui arrivait-il?

Était-ce cela la mort?

La lumière criarde vacilla devant lui. Tout s'assombrit à nouveau, engloutissant dans cette noirceur chaque son...chaque sensation, chaque pensée.

Tout cela lui était bien égal.

Tout ce qu'il désirait...c'était Chloé.

* * *

Encore une lumière.

Pourquoi...bougeait-elle aussi rapidement devant lui? Un mouvement muant la luminosité artificielle en une ligne d'une clarté puissante défilant devant ses yeux.

Était-ce une sorte...d'hallucination ou...?

Était-il en train de devenir fou? Le Diable pouvait-il devenir fou? Certains diraient sans le moindre doute que c'était déjà le cas. C'était bien possible...

Ses yeux brûlaient par le simple effort de rester ouverts. Tout en lui brûlait. Une chaleur dévorante. Destructrice. Tout en lui n'était que souffrance.

De nouvelles ombres l'entouraient, le surplombant, le dominant par-delà cette étrange lumière. Des personnes, sans doute. Mais...qui?

Chloé?

Il amorça un geste, tentant vainement de redresser la tête...de bouger. Tentant de trouver Chloé dans ce brouillard persistant. Il parvint à peine à redresser la tête, celle-ci retombant immédiatement contre quelque chose de mou et de confortable. Confort n'ayant absolument aucun effet sur la douleur puissante qui chauffait chacun de ses muscles. Une douleur beaucoup trop forte pour être muselée par quoi que ce soit.

Cette douleur qui redoubla d'ardeur au niveau de son abdomen, l'obligeant un bref instant à refermer les yeux pour la contenir...pour la supporter.

Pourquoi souffrait-il autant?

Il voulait que cela s'arrête.

Des vois pressantes fusaient tout autour de lui, voix appartenant à ces ombres inquiétantes aperçues auparavant.

" Il a perdu...beauc...de sang! "

" Préparez le bl...op...! "

" Lucifer! Luc...! Tenez le c...ça va aller! "

Rêvait-il?

Était-ce bien la voix de...Daniel? Que faisait-il là, quel que soit ce "là"? Il rouvrit les yeux, grimaçant sous la douleur lancinante au niveau de son abdomen. L'inspecteur _Crétin_ était bien là, avançant d'un pas pressé à ses côtés, lui adressant un regard inquiet. S'inquiétait-il pour lui?

Pourquoi?

Avait-il succombé à ses charmes? Rien d'étonnant, mais il n'était pas franchement intéressé par cet imbécile fini. Une seule personne occupait constamment son esprit.

Chloé.

Il regarda autour de lui, n'apercevant que des personnes en blouse blanche aux côtés de cet abruti. L'inspectrice n'était pas là. Où était-elle? Était-elle blessée?

Son cœur s'emballa à cette simple hypothèse, augmentant les vibrations douloureuses dans son corps. Il adressa un regard désespéré à Dan, essayant vainement d'agripper son bras. Ce dernier serra doucement son poignet en une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante.

" Ça va aller, Lucifer."

Tout devenait de plus en plus flou, une fois encore.

Daniel ne comprenait-il pas? Il se fichait bien du reste!

Tout ce qui l'importait était Chloé.

* * *

Tout était...doux.

Confortable.

Était-il mort? Enfin?

Lucifer n'aurait su le dire. L'expérience de la mort était un luxe réservé aux êtres humains. Ce qu'il n'était pas. Pas le moins du monde. Non, la mort ne ressemblait sûrement pas à cela. C'était trop...agréable. Trop paisible.

Où était-il? Et...pourquoi?

Toujours ces deux questions. Toujours cette absence de réponse concrète.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur ses sensations. Sur ce qui l'entourait. Peut-être y trouverait-il des réponses...un début de piste sur ce qui lui arrivait. Il lutta un moment – ou plus longtemps que cela, il n'aurait su le dire – contre cet épais brouillard qui anesthésiait contentieusement les cellules de son cerveau, l'empêchant assez efficacement de reprendre pied avec la réalité. C'était une impression fort inconfortable. Penser, réfléchir et pourtant...ne pas être capable de faire plus que cela. Comme s'il était piégé dans son propre corps avec pour seule compagnie son esprit épuisé et entravé par cette torpeur pesante.

Une nouvelle expérience humaine, de toute évidence. Qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment réitérer à l'avenir, cet état représentant tout un panel d'inconvénients à ce moment précis. Comme la notion exacte du temps, par exemple. Lucifer pouvait bien avoir la sensation qu'une seconde ou même un minute venait à peine de se passer, mais...Cet espace clos et inconnu ne semblait pas souffrir de cette donnée temporelle.

Des minutes pouvaient bien se transformer en heures, ou même en jours sans qu'il ne puisse en être réellement conscient.

Au bout d'un temps indéfinissable par lui-même donc, Lucifer perçut enfin quelques sensations. Un tissu sous lui. Son propre souffle. Régulier. Sans douleur. Ce picotement insistant, mais supportable au niveau de son abdomen.

Et...quelque chose de doux contre sa joue. Une chose qui apaisait tous ses maux, toutes ses craintes sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Qu'était-ce? C'était...chaud contre son épiderme, lui transmettant cette chaleur. Réchauffant sa joue et le reste de ses sens avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de ce contact réconfortant. Pas le moins du monde. Cette douce chaleur s'estompa, Lucifer percevant un léger mouvement à ses côtés alors qu'une nouvelle caresse naquit au niveau de son crâne.

Quelqu'un...Il s'agissait d'une personne. Il en était presque certain, à présent. Une personne caressant tendrement sa chevelure noire, dénouant ainsi chaque nœud de tension et d'inconfort en lui.

Qui...? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Certainement pas l'inspecteur _Crétin_! Il espérait sincèrement que ça ne soit pas lui. Quoi de mieux qu'un abruti caressant tendrement vos cheveux pour vous faire regretter toute romance avec la gente masculine...Cette simple idée - simple, mais horrifiante – eut tôt fait d'éveiller le reste de son corps. Lucifer fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils sous cette reprise de conscience, un faible gémissement franchissant ses lèvres. La caresse cessa presque immédiatement, plongeant ce dernier dans une plus grande perplexité. Il sentit à nouveau un contact contre sa paume.

Une main.

Fine. Douce. Familière. Enivrante. Indispensable.

 _Sa_ main.

Chloé.

C'était elle. Il en était persuadé.

Il sentit Chloé étreindre sa main, caressant doucement son épiderme du pouce. Il fronça davantage les sourcils, luttant fortement contre ses paupières dont le poids semblait pouvoir rivaliser avec celui d'un éléphant. Il étreignit doucement cette main, ces doigts fins, caressant lui aussi cette paume dans la sienne. Il parvint à bouger imperceptiblement la tête de quelques centimètres, un mouvement des plus banal qui le laissa pourtant complètement épuisé avant même d'avoir réussi à ouvrir les yeux.

Chose qu'il fit enfin.

Tout était sombre autour de lui. Nettement moins sombre que cet espace étrange où son esprit s'était longuement égaré, Lucifer distinguant en partie les contours rigides et métalliques du lit où il était apparemment étendu. Sa vision s'éclaircit peu à peu, l'espace et les objets apparaissant plus nets tout autour de lui. Il resta un moment à fixer le plafond terne de la pièce, perdu, serrant instinctivement cette main dans la sienne. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son regard embrumé toujours fixé sur ce plafond décoloré et peu indicateur sur sa situation actuelle.

Lucifer ne pouvait toujours pas mettre d'information concrète sur ce qui lui était arrivé ou l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Un lit, certes...fort inconfortable, soit-dit en passant, mais encore?

Au moins, il pouvait être certain de ne pas être au Lux. Ce genre de lit était totalement à proscrire dans son penthouse! Sauf si l'on désirait souffrir milles morts en Enfer...ce qu'il pouvait arranger très facilement.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche, dévisageant sans retenue le visage de l'inspectrice. Cette dernière lui sourit. Un sourire si doux, si tendre...Un sourire qui engendra diverses sensations corporelles étranges en lui. Les palpitations, pour en citer une dans ce lot insolite. Son cœur tambourina vivement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, une chaleur agréable semblant irradier tout autour de cet organe vital. Il l'observa sans rien dire, détaillant ses traits fins alourdis cependant par une fatigue tenace. Elle paraissait presque aussi épuisée que lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Son cœur manqua un battement à la vue d'un pansement au niveau de sa tempe, une crainte sourde étreignant cette fois-ci sa poitrine. Une crainte auréolée de souvenirs imprécis.

Il se souvenait de la maison délabrée où était censé vivre le suspect. Les coups de feu, sa peur viscérale pour elle. Votwick. Leur lutte féroce se concluant par une fin assez...sanglante. Chloé agenouillée à ses côtés. Ses yeux gris écarquillés d'horreur.

Lui s'excusant pour...

Le reste des évènements lui échappait complètement. Et ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal.

Lucifer observa l'inspectrice approcher doucement son visage du sien, une approche des plus plaisantes malgré son désarroi actuel.

" Salut...", murmura-t-elle avec tendresse.

Il la détailla du regard encore un moment avant de déglutir, sa gorge sèche et douloureuse se rappelant enfin à son bon souvenir.

" Salut...", croassa-t-il à son tour. " Où...? "

" Vous êtes à l'hôpital. ", le renseigna-t-elle, devinant aisément sa question. " Vous avez été dans les vapes depuis un peu plus d'une journée. "

Une journée.

Voilà qui était nouveau. Très nouveau. Et à ne pas réitérer de sitôt. Voire jamais. Chaque mouvement, chaque respiration éveillait en lui un inconfort supportable, mais cependant fort désagréable. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été roué de coups sur toute la surface de son anatomie. Parler engendrait également une profonde fatigue. Être mortel était des plus inopportun à cet instant précis. Lucifer ferma un bref moment les yeux, épuisé par ce banal échange. Il les rouvrit et esquissa un faible sourire.

" Eh bien...Je vais pouvoir ajouter cela à ma longue liste d'expériences humaines. Tester les lits immondes des hôpitaux... _fait!_ ", plaisanta-t-il.

Chloé rit doucement à son trait d'esprit, mais se tut bien vite, son visage affichant une mine soucieuse. Elle baissa la tête, caressant distraitement du pouce la main de Lucifer dans la sienne. Un contact que tous les deux ne semblaient pouvoir ou vouloir briser. Il fixa leurs mains enlacées en cette étreinte vitale, serrant également davantage la paume de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes, le silence alentours uniquement perturbé par quelques bruits ou conversations indistinctes dans le couloir. Chloé redressa la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Lucifer détailla son regard emplit d'une émotion intense et presque douloureuse. Qu'avait-elle donc en tête? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air tellement...bouleversée? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal?

Il en était là de son délire interrogatif lorsque l'inspectrice confia dans un souffle, les lèvres légèrement tremblantes :

" J'ai eu peur..."

Peur? Peur de quoi?

De quoi parlait-elle? Faisait-elle allusion à son état de santé?

Possible.

Il déglutit, mal-à-l'aise et perdu quant à la situation actuelle.

" Je...suis désolé? ", tenta-t-il, désemparé.

Cette excuse maladroite fit naitre un léger sourire sur les lèvres de l'inspectrice. Cette dernière secoua doucement la tête sous le regard perplexe de son partenaire. Avait-il tout faux une fois encore? A sa décharge, les relations humaines étaient nouvelles pour lui. Inédites. Et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la jeune femme augmentait sensiblement son désarroi initial. Autant dire qu'il était complètement perdu quant à l'attitude correcte à adopter. Les derniers évènements l'avaient parfaitement prouvé. Dramatiquement prouvé, même.

Chloé baissa un instant les yeux sur leurs mains enlacées, les traits de son visage se crispant légèrement avant qu'elle ne le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux. Ces yeux rendus troubles par une émotion grandissante. Une émotion indéfinissable. Une émotion faisant pressentir à son partenaire que Chloé ne parlait clairement pas de sa rencontre malheureuse et assez "aiguisée" avec un couteau de cuisine.

" C'est moi qui suis sincèrement désolée, Lucifer. ", déclara-t-elle. " Pour tout. Je...Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous. C'était..."

Chloé se tut un moment, cherchant ses mots sous le regard intense de Lucifer. Elle caressa du pouce l'épiderme de sa main, pensive avant de poursuivre :

" J'ai eu peur, Lucifer. Je...J'avais peur de n'être qu'une conquête parmi tant d'autres femmes pour vous. C'est idiot, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je...Je n'ai pas répondu à votre question ce matin-là...", dit-elle soudain. " Je suis partie parce que j'avais peur de ce que cette nuit impliquait. Parce que je ne voulais pas souffrir si jamais vous me rejetiez et me traitiez comme n'importe quelle autre femme...Je suis désolée. "

Lucifer observa la jeune femme baisser une fois encore la tête, son regard gris obstinément tourné vers leurs mains unies depuis une éternité lui semblait-il. Elle refusait presque de lui faire face à nouveau après cette confession. Cet aveu. Ce libre accès à sa propre vulnérabilité. Chaque mot...Chaque phrase résonnait en lui, vibrante et instigatrice d'émotions puissantes difficilement maitrisables. Il se sentait...soulagé. Anxieux, également.

Il cessa de fixer la jeune femme, tournant son visage vers le plafond alors qu'un rire incontrôlable franchissait ses lèvres. L'inspectrice redressa finalement la tête, interloquée et partagée entre l'agacement et la consternation face à sa réaction. Lucifer toussota doucement, une douleur fugace irritant ses muscles abdominaux après ce fou-rire. Il secoua à son tour la tête, un large sourire ornant ses lèvres.

" Tout ça pour ça...", murmura-t-il avant de tourner son visage vers le sien.

Chloé le dévisageait intensément, son partenaire devinant aisément son envie de le frapper sauvagement sous ses traits faussement sereins.

" Quel magnifique malentendu, Inspectrice...Vraiment! ", s'exclama-t-il, s'appuyant sur son avant-bras pour se redresser vers elle en dépit de la douleur dans son bas-ventre. " Il est vrai que vous auriez pu éviter de vous enfuir comme une voleuse...et me faire part directement de vos incertitudes! Incertitudes totalement infondées, je vous le garantis. Le Diable ne ment jamais...Et je ne vous mens pas en vous disant que vous - Chloé Decker – n'êtes comparable à aucune autre femme sur Terre. Je ne vous mens pas en vous disant que cette nuit-là était étrangement unique. Je ne vous mens pas en vous dis..."

Sa magnifique tirade fut promptement et délicieusement interrompue par les lèvres enivrantes de sa partenaire sur les siennes. Les mots moururent dans sa gorge, son cœur manquant une fois encore un battement. Avait-il des problèmes cardiaques à cause de cette impromptue hospitalisation? C'était bien possible. Toutes pensées cohérentes ou remarques salaces furent balayées de son esprit alors qu'il goûtait les lèvres de Chloé. Ce baiser, tendre au départ, devint bien plus entreprenant. La jeune femme approfondit le baiser, leurs souffles se mélangeant aisément alors que Lucifer répondait avec plaisir aux ardeurs de cette dernière.

Il n'y comprenait rien. Il avait embrassé un nombre incalculable de femmes...et d'hommes. Rien...non, rien n'était comparable à cela. Ce baiser était...indéfinissable. Au-delà des définitions terrestres. Chaque caresse, chaque contact le rendait fou. Tant son esprit que le reste de son corps. Une chaleur dévorante et délectable envahissait chaque centimètre de son anatomie alors qu'il embrassait passionnément la jeune femme. Avec cette même passion qui l'animait.

Tout cela était insensé. Délicieusement insensé.

Une folie dont il ne souhaitait plus se séparer.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle. Lucifer ferma les yeux, haletant et déboussolé par les émotions et sensations ressenties précédemment. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, tous deux souriant instinctivement.

" Tenteriez-vous de me tuer, Inspectrice? Parce que je ne crois pas connaître de plus merveilleuse manière de succomber...", murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque, épuisé.

Celle-ci sourit davantage à cette accusation envers sa personne, serrant sa main dans la sienne tandis que son autre main vint caresser tendrement la joue de son partenaire. Ce dernier sentait son avant-bras trembler de plus en plus vivement sous son poids et la fatigue accumulée par sa condition et cet échange délectable. Chloé s'en aperçut et décala sa main vers son épaule, l'incitant d'une faible – mais insistante – pression à se rallonger. Il obtempéra, plus par épuisement que par réelle docilité.

" Je pense que le tutoiement et l'utilisation de mon prénom est désormais de rigueur entre nous, Lucifer. ", lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire malicieux, ses joues encore rosies par leur échange "labiale" .

Ses paupières occultaient sournoisement ses yeux à mesure que les secondes passaient, Lucifer se trouvant bien incapable de résister à leur lourdeur tenace. Il opina vaguement de la tête, éreinté, son corps se détendant progressivement sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il sourit doucement lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau la main de la jeune femme jouer avec ses boucles noires. Il lutta contre l'aura puissante du sommeil qui étreignait ses méninges, murmurant dans un souffle avant d'être englouti par celui-ci :

" Mieux vaut tard que jamais... _Chloé._ "

* * *

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

 _Voilà! J'avais dit que l'échanger fougueux viendrait! Et plus encore dans les prochains chapitres XD_

 _Prochaine publication : **Hell Sweet Hell** ! _

_Faites-moi part de vos impressions en reviews ou mp as usual!_

 _À la prochaine!_


	17. Trop cool

_Bonsoir!_

 _Enfin...Enfin! Le chapitre 17! Je l'ai fait!_

 _Désolé pour cette longue attente...J'ai fait au plus vite XD_

 _Ils se tutoient! Exercice difficile à mettre par écrit, mais je rendu final me convient._

 _le prochain chapitre sera très...très intense! XD_

 _une agréable lecture!_

* * *

 **TROP COOL**

* * *

" Non."

 _ **" Mais, Chloé..."**_

" _**Non**_ , Lucifer! ", répéta cette dernière tout en descendant rapidement l'escalier central du commissariat. " Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça! "

L'inspectrice ramena tant bien que mal les quelques dossiers pesant contre sa poitrine d'une main mal assurée alors qu'elle tenait de l'autre son portable à hauteur de son oreille gauche, n'écoutant - littéralement parlant – que d'une oreille les plaintes infantiles de Lucifer. Elle entendit celui-ci soupirer fortement à l'autre bout du combiné tandis qu'elle se frayait un passage dans la cohue générale qui semblait avoir pris possession des lieux. Les forces de police avaient réussi à évincer un important cartel de drogue au sud de la ville, cette périlleuse et victorieuse arrestation groupée ayant provoqué une montagne de travail administratif pour les inspecteurs valides et disponibles à cette heure avancée de l'après-midi. Une montagne de travail augmentant donc par quatre le nombre de personnes présentes dans un espace aussi restreint. Chloé parvenait à peine à entendre les protestations de Lucifer sous ce brouhaha constant tout autour d'elle.

 _ **" Je ne vois pas ce qui te gênes là-dedans! "**_ , protesta ce dernier, perplexe.

" Mmmhhhh...Sans doute le fait que tu me demandes de menacer de mon arme le médecin s'occupant de ton dossier dans le seul et unique but de sortir plus vite de l'hôpital! ", répliqua la jeune femme en déposant un dossier sur le bureau d'un collègue.

 _ **" À quoi sert donc ton arme si tu ne veux même pas en faire profiter les autres? "**_ , se plaignit-il.

" Mon insigne et mon arme de service servent à faire régner l'ordre et la justice, Lucifer. Je punis les criminels...Je suis certaine que tu es moyennement sensible à cette noble cause! Et je ne vois aucun crime à punir ici! ", expliqua le plus calmement possible Chloé alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son propre bureau d'un pas pressant.

Elle déposa en vrac les quelques dossiers qu'elle avait jusqu'alors en main près de son ordinateur et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs latéraux de son bureau, fouillant dans les divers dossiers classés à l'intérieur. Se concentrer dans ce bruit de fond constant et avec un partenaire particulièrement capricieux au bout du fil n'était pas une mince affaire, Chloé devait bien le reconnaître. Elle fouilla d'une main la pile de dossiers rangés dans le tiroir avec une énervement croissant tandis que Lucifer réitérait inlassablement ses plaintes exagérées quant à sa condition actuelle.

 _ **" Eh bien... Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'ai rien remarqué étant donné ton âge avancé! L'humanité a ses limites! "**_ , déclara ce dernier d'un ton navré avant de poursuivre avec véhémence : _**" Je peux t'assurer qu'il y a eu crime ici! Torture vestimentaire et gastronomique que je n'oserai même pas appliquer en Enfer...Séquestration…! "**_

Chloé tiqua à l'allusion peu flatteuse de son âge, mais ne releva pas. Elle referma d'un coup sec le tiroir et consulta quelque fichiers numériques sur l'écran de son ordinateur tout en interrompant son partenaire d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse:

" Lucifer...Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis avant? C'est...abominable! Tiens bon, je...je rassemble des unités et je viens te sortir de là! "

 _ **" Vraiment? "**_ , s'exclama-t-il au bout du fil, sa voix teintée d'une nuance d'espoir auréolée de naïveté.

Une nuance bien vite estompée par le silence de la jeune femme, muselant ainsi les espérances ridicules de son partenaire par son mutisme prolongé au téléphone. Chloé tapota sur son clavier de sa main droite tout en saluant vaguement d'un signe de tête quelques collègues lui passant le bonjour au milieu de la cohue générale. Un nouveau soupir retentit à son oreille alors qu'elle notait rapidement certaines informations indiquées sur son écran dans le premier dossier de la pile posée précédemment sur son bureau.

 _ **" Je vois..."**_ , marmonna Lucifer, visiblement déçu. _**" Tu sais, ce n'est pas très prudent de se moquer du Diable, Chloé! Beaucoup ont rôti en Enfer pour moins que cela! "**_

" Possible, mais vu que je ne crois pas du tout à ta diabolico-mythomanie...je ne penses pas risquer grand-chose de toi...à part le harcèlement téléphonique! ", répliqua l'inspectrice d'un ton faussement provocateur.

Chloé avait répondu presque automatiquement. Une réponse automatique...Convenue et habituelle entre eux, très certainement. Une vérité passée. Une vérité affranchie par les tous derniers événements. Une vérité qui s'était muée en mensonge.

Une ancienne vérité...Un tout nouveau mensonge.

Mentir aussi ouvertement à Lucifer gênait quelque peu la jeune femme. Elle détestait lui mentir. Mais elle détesterait plus que tout le fait de l'obliger à révéler sa véritable identité. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Ni lui mentir, non plus. Mentir était peut-être un mot un peu trop fort...trop condamnable pour leur propre situation. Chloé se voyait davantage comme une sorte de gardienne. Une protectrice. Elle préservait son secret. Elle le protégeait. Il n'y avait aucun mal à protéger quelqu'un de cher à son cœur, n'est-ce pas? Elle ne voulait pas non plus risquer d'effrayer Lucifer en le mettant devant le fait accompli alors que lui-même n'était pas prêt à partager cela avec elle. Cette zone d'ombre le concernant qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler au grand jour. C'était compréhensible.

Non.

Chloé ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Ce nouvel éclaircissement entraînait cependant un flot constant de questions chez cette dernière. Questions qui encombraient inlassablement son esprit et engendraient un état migraineux fort désagréable. Ces questions qu'elle ne pouvait lui poser...Pas maintenant. Pas encore. C'était presque ironique quand elle y pensait...Elle ne pouvait pas parler avec lui de ce contexte "diablo-angélique" nouveau pour elle parce que lui-même ignorait qu'elle connaissait dorénavant l'exacte et entière vérité. Une inversion totale des rôles. Lucifer étant la personne – le Diable – maintenu dans une totale ignorance et Chloé, l'inspectrice détentrice d'un secret d'importance qu'elle ne pouvait dévoiler à qui que ce soit. Pas même aux personnes principalement concernées, ce cercle incluant bien évidemment son partenaire et compagnon, mais aussi Mazekeen. Et qu'en était-il donc d'Amenadiel? Ne s'était-il pas toujours présenté comme le frère aîné de Lucifer? Tout portait donc à croire qu'il était également un... _ange_.

Anges. Démons. Paradis. Enfer.

Comment pouvait-elle réfléchir à ces choses-là sereinement? Comment appréhender ce contexte surnaturel de façon cartésienne...posée? Elle ne le pouvait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu?

Durant toute son existence, Chloé avait cru pouvoir décider...choisir...Sans une quelconque influence d'une force supérieure...divine. Était-elle seulement influencée? Où se situait donc la limite du destin divin et celle de son propre libre-arbitre?

Elle ne pouvait affronter...décortiquer le vrai du faux...déceler les faits des affabulations folkloriques de l'humanité toute seule. Pas toute seule, non...

Elle avait besoin de lui pour comprendre.

Chloé avait besoin de Lucifer.

Ce dernier soupira une énième fois de manière exagérée, grommelant :

 _ **" J'en ai assez de rester cloué à ce lit à longueur de temps! Un lit est nettement plus divertissant que cela en général...En parlant de ça, quand est-ce que tu...? "**_ , ajouta-t-il prestement avec une intonation suave.

" Lucifer! Tu t'es fait poignarder il y a trois jours à peine! Comment peux-tu envisager...?! ", chuchota Chloé le plus discrètement possible alors que deux de ses collègues passaient près de son bureau.

Ceux-ci l'observèrent, assez intrigués, se tortiller sur son siège tout en repositionnant le téléphone contre son oreille, s'efforçant - par ces mouvements étranges - d'échapper à toute analyse visuelle insistante et assez gênante dans sa direction. Parler de détails privés au téléphone et autant... _à découvert_ n'emballait clairement pas la jeune femme. Partager ouvertement sa vie sentimentale avec ses collègues n'était pas vraiment dans ses projets à court terme. Pas le moins du monde. Chloé se redressa et s'éloigna de son bureau vers la cuisine dépourvue de toute présence inopportune ou trop curieuse.

 _ **" Je suis le Diable! "**_ , expliqua-t-il très simplement, son statut semblant une évidence et une excuse tout à fait acceptable pour ses envies charnelles. _**" Je ne cesse de te répéter que je suis doté d'un métabolisme surnaturel à toute épreuve! Je peux parfaitement..."**_

" Bien sûr...Dommage que ce couteau de cuisine ne se soit pas du tout senti concerné par ce minuscule détail! ", le singea-t-elle en fouillant les étagères d'une main à la recherche d'une tasse plus ou moins propre.

 _ **" Il s'agissait peut-être d'une arme surnaturelle laissée sur Terre par mon Imbécile de Paternel pour..."**_ , tenta son partenaire, imperturbable.

L'inspectrice déposa une tasse blanche à la propreté assez acceptable sur le bord de l'évier, secouant doucement la tête à l'entente de ces inepties énoncées avec une telle conviction par Lucifer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre. Il était tard. Trop tard pour récupérer Trixie à la sortie de l'école. Dan n'était pas disponible non plus. Elle allait devoir demander l'aide de Maze. Chloé interrompit donc rapidement son partenaire à l'autre bout de la ligne, pressée par le temps et ce travail monstrueux délaissé sur son bureau qui semblait pourtant la narguer même ici :

" Lucifer, j'aimerai sincèrement pouvoir débattre avec toi de la potentielle existence d'armes surnaturelles susceptibles d'égratigner ton épiderme diabolique, mais j'ai une tonne de travail qui m'attends et je dois encore convaincre Maze d'aller récupérer Trixie à l'école! "

 _ **" Eh bien...bonne chance avec ça! "**_ , crut-il bon de souligner. _**" Gérer un enfant sans risquer un déclin certain de sa santé mentale est une véritable prouesse! Je ne suis pas certain que Mazikeen soit tentée par ce challenge, cependant! "**_

" Oh, je ne sais pas...Elle a bien réussi avec toi, non? ", répliqua Chloé, un sourire mutin s'esquissant presque immédiatement sur ses lèvres.

Elle entendit Lucifer s'agiter et émettre de vives protestations au téléphone, son sourire s'élargissant davantage à sa réaction plus que prévisible et assez délectable.

 _ **" Je ne suis certainement pas comme ces atroces petites créatures! "**_ , s'offusqua son compagnon, outré par cette odieuse comparaison infantile.

" Mmmhhh...Question de point de vue! Je dois raccrocher...Je passe te voir tout à l'heure, d'accord? À plus tard! ", le coupa-t-elle rapidement avant de raccrocher tout aussi promptement.

Elle resta face à l'évier un instant, son portable apposé contre ses lèvres alors qu'un large sourire incontrôlable prenait possession de celles-ci. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'était presque...instinctif. Elle avait envie de rire, de sourire...indéfiniment. Cette conversation aurait du l'agacer, de part le gain de temps qu'elle lui avait fait perdre, mais...C'était tout le contraire. Chloé se sentait...légère.

Heureuse. Tout cela était si nouveau...oublié.

Magique.

" Je ne sais pas qui est ce type, mais...il a l'air de te rendre heureuse.", constata une voix familière derrière elle.

Chloé abaissa son téléphone et se retourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle aperçut Dan dans l'embrasure de la porte grande ouverte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, observant cette dernière de sa position avec un air entendu sur son visage.

Depuis quand était-il là? Avait-il entendu leur conversation? Savait-il qu'il s'agissait de...? Non, non. Il ignorait l'identité de la personne au bout du fil. Non pas qu'elle avait honte de sa situation, mais...En parler ouvertement et aussi rapidement à son ex-conjoint ne l'enchantait guère. Pour le moment, cela resterait leur petit secret.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils en décident autrement.

Pas avant.

Elle sentit ses joues légèrement rosirent sous le contact chaud de la nervosité coulant sournoisement dans ses veines alors qu'elle agitait maladroitement sa main – emprisonnant toujours entre ses doigts son téléphone - devant elle, cherchant une excuse plausible. Elle évita le regard de son ex, cherchant également ses mots pendant un bref instant.

" Oh, non! Non...C'était...Maze! ", tenta-t-elle assez lamentablement. " Elle m'appelait pour...me dire qu'elle comptait récupérer Trixie cette après-midi..."

Et dire qu'elle était inspectrice...

Un métier nécessitant un certain talent pour le bluff...Peut-être qu'elle n'en était pourvue que face aux plus dangereux criminels appréhendés? Cette capacité assez utile semblait l'avoir abandonné dans cette cuisine. A sa décharge, mentir à Dan était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ils avaient été mariés. Toutes ces petites choses pesaient dans la balance.

Si elle n'arrivait même pas à cacher cela, pouvait-elle seulement garder pour elle la pleine connaissance de l'identité surnaturelle de son partenaire?

Il le fallait, pourtant.

Daniel hocha brièvement de la tête, souriant doucement à l'entente de cette pitoyable excuse. Il mit les mains dans ses poches, haussant des épaules tout en rassurant la jeune femme:

" C'est bon, Chloé...Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en cacher. Tu as le droit de refaire ta vie. C'est un peu le principe du divorce, non? ", plaisanta-t-il, les fossettes accompagnant fidèlement son sourire s'accentuant sur ses joues.

" Oui...sans doute. ", répondit cette dernière, échangeant un sourire complice avec son ex-conjoint avant de verser une généreuse dose de café amer dans sa tasse. " Désolé, je ne voulais pas...te mettre mal à l'aise avec ça. C'est très récent...", se justifia-t-elle par la suite, Dan pouvant interpréter ce non-partage d'information privée comme un manque de confiance envers lui.

" Je comprends, t'inquiètes. ", la rassura-t-il immédiatement en allant s'appuyer contre la table blanche placée face à l'inspectrice. " Alors...Je le connais? "

Chloé, qui avait amenée la tasse fumante jusqu'à ses lèvres, stoppa son geste et fixa longuement Daniel sans ciller. Un regard fermé et défiant son ex-compagnon de s'aventurer plus avant sur ce terrain glissant. Elle était plus que réticente à divulguer cette information banale et légitimement demandable. Et...Quelque chose lui disait que Dan ne prendrait pas forcément calmement le fait qu'il s'agisse de Lucifer. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle en était aussi certaine! Sans doute à cause du fait qu'ils se détestaient tous deux...très possiblement. Daniel perçut ses réticences - son regard aidant sans le moindre doute à le faire comprendre – et leva brièvement les mains devant lui, peu désireux d'agacer la jeune femme par ses questions perçues comme intrusives et inappropriées.

" Compris! ", déclara-t-il en se redressant quelque peu contre la table. " Ce ne sont pas mes affaires! "

" Merci, Dan. "

" En tout cas...", poursuivit-il sur un ton plus doux. " Qui qu'il soit, il te fait du bien. Je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi...épanouie. "

Chloé soutint le regard de Daniel, touchée par ses paroles. Non par ce compliment implicite, mais par cette confession sous-entendue. Sa confession. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi épanouie. Pas même durant leur mariage. Il avait échoué là où Lucifer semblait avoir mystérieusement excellé. Elle-même ne pouvait complètement expliquer son attirance pour ce dernier, cette...alchimie délicieuse et inexplicable qui opérait entre eux deux.

C'était...unique.

Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Pourtant...Dan reconnaissait sa défaite. S'il s'agissait bien d'une défaite. Si l'on pouvait qualifier cela d'une défaite. Elle comprenait son point de vue sans pour autant être entièrement d'accord. Daniel n'avait pas échoué dans leur relation de couple. Ils avaient échoué tous les deux. Tout simplement. Ils avaient essayé de construire quelque chose ensemble. Et pour sa part, ils avaient réussi. Chloé ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans sa fille à ses côtés. Tout comme son ex-compagnon. Ils avaient construits quelque chose ensemble, mais...ça s'arrêtait là.

" Merci...", dit-elle dans un souffle, émue.

Dan se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tête, détournant le regard avant de frotter l'arrière de sa nuque avec un certain embarras sous le regard de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'éloigna en direction de la porte, lui adressant un dernier sourire empreint d'une certaine timidité...d'une gêne. Daniel lui rendit son sourire, s'approchant du réfrigérateur à la gauche de l'évier. Elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte et la refermer violemment tandis qu'elle se dirigeait à nouveau en direction de son bureau croulant sous la paperasse, un cri agacé retentissant rapidement derrière elle :

 _ **" BORDEL DE...! QUI A VOLÉ MON PUDDING ?! "**_

* * *

Chloé remit un peu d'ordre dans sa coiffure d'une main tout en dépassant quelques médecins près de la machine à café, pressée d'arriver à destination.

Pressée de le retrouver.

Elle ne pouvait contrôler cette urgence en elle. Une urgence qui n'était en rien négative ou désagréable à vivre...Non. C'était...C'était un besoin à assouvir. Une envie toute simple et excitante. Elle avait l'impression de revivre l'intensité...la passion de ses amours de jeunesse...en plus...puissants. Plus significatifs. Cette nouvelle relation entre elle et Lucifer était significative. Elle avait un sens. Ce ne serait pas éphémère comme elle en était intimement persuadée il y a quelques jours encore.

Pas cette fois. Plus maintenant.

Elle avait laissée sa peur...ses doutes dominer sa raison...ses convictions...sa confiance.

Elle avait confiance en lui.

En eux.

Plus que cela...Elle avait foi en leur histoire.

Elle voulait y croire. Elle désirait leur laisser une chance d'avancer ensemble. D'essayer...et de réussir...Ensemble.

L'inspectrice ralentit l'allure, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de bifurquer dans le couloir désert à sa gauche. Elle était en avance. Elle qui pensait n'arriver qu'en début de soirée...Une pensée légitime étant donné le travail titanesque imposé par sa supérieure. Heureusement pour elle, Daniel et ses autres collègues avaient efficacement combiné leur effort pour annihiler cet ennemi administratif. Une victoire retentissante qui l'avait conduite à l'hôpital une heure plus tôt que prévu. Elle n'avait pas non plus à se soucier d'aller récupérer Trixie à la sortie des classes, Maze ayant été - assez difficilement – convaincue de récupérer cette dernière et de la ramener à leur appartement, en évitant toute activité contre-indiquée à son jeune âge bien évidemment. Chloé pouvait profiter pleinement de ce moment, sans aucune interruption impromptue ou affaire sanglante tardive à boucler dans la minute.

Enfin.

Elle aperçut au milieu de couloir la chambre de Lucifer, souriant une fois encore instinctivement à l'idée de le retrouver. Elle pressa l'allure et approcha sa main de la poignée, la porte étant légèrement entrouverte sur un centimètre. Une voix féminine familière retentit à l'intérieur, suspendant le geste de la jeune femme alors que cette dernière parvenait finalement à mettre un nom sur cette intonation féminine.

Que faisait donc Charlotte Richards dans la chambre de Lucifer?

Chloé baissa sa main, s'approchant silencieusement de la porte en évitant de signaler sa présence devant celle-ci, la voix de Charlotte retentissant distinctement à l'intérieur, celle-ci semblant - à l'intonation de sa voix - particulièrement énervée:

" Comment cela a-t-il pu seulement se produire, Lucifer? Tu es supposé être immortel et le rester! "

" Oh, c'est vrai? Je suis immortel? ", s'exclama Lucifer, feignant un sincère étonnement. " Merci de m'en informer, je ne m'en étais pas aperçu! "

" Ne joue pas au plus idiot avec moi, Lucifer...", l'avertit Charlotte d'une voix sifflante. " Ce genre de chose n'est pas censé arriver! Ça ne _**doit**_ pas arriver! "

L'inspectrice tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose par le faible espace ouvert entre la porte et le chambranle de celle-ci, de plus en plus perplexe quant aux bribes de conversation qui lui parvenait de là où elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle vit la silhouette élancée de Charlotte à quelques centimètres de l'entrée de la chambre, celle-ci tournant le dos à Chloé.

" Maman..."

Amenadiel était là également? Et...Et...

Maman...

 _ **Maman?!**_

 _" Qu'est-ce q...?! "_

Amenadiel venait bien de dire...Comment...Comment était-ce possible? Avait-elle bien entendu? Oui, bien sûr que oui. Mais...C'était...C'était juste...

Chloé essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, celles-ci tournant à plein régime à la simple entente de ce mot si banal. Pas ici. Pas en ce qui concernait Lucifer. Rien n'était simple avec lui. Sa mère...Sa mère...Sa _véritable_ mère? Comment? Cette femme était Charlotte Richards. Une avocate de talent. Une femme que Lucifer semblait connaître, mais...Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à ce genre de...lien entre eux.

Non...Non! C'était...

Charlotte était humaine... alors que Lucifer...

Elle entendit – au-delà du vrombissement interne qui assaillait sournoisement ses méninges - l'avocate et prétendument mère de son partenaire soupirer fortement à l'intérieur de la pièce après qu'Amenadiel ait pris la parole.

" Ton frère est le Porteur de Lumière, Amenadiel! ", fit-elle remarquer avec fougue. " Il ne _**peut pas**_ être aussi facilement blessé par des armes terrestres! Lucifer...", rajouta-t-elle plus calmement, mais avec cette autorité propre à tous parents. " Je suis ta mère. J'ai le droit de savoir! "

Un long silence suivit cette demande légitime. Une question pertinente, même pour l'inspectrice. Comment se faisait-il que Lucifer soit si... _mortel_? C'était un ange...Le Diable...Il était assez logique de penser à une certaine condition d'immortalité s'associant à ce statut impressionnant et éternel.

Il l'était...avant.

Elle se rappelait maintenant...Jimmy Barnes...le studio de musique...

Lucifer penché sur elle et...

Jimmy lui avait tiré dessus. À de nombreuses reprises. Chloé avait beau n'avoir que des souvenirs fragmentés de cet instant...mais cet instant existait bel et bien. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une affabulation provoquée par la douleur physique. Non. Il _était_ immortel.

Avant.

Quelque chose avait changé. Une chose qu'il n'avait pu prévoir lui-même. Lucifer avait eu l'air sincèrement choqué lorsqu'elle avait réussi à égratigner sa jambe droite dans l'entrepôt. Elle revoyait distinctement son air surpris à la vue du sang teintant ses doigts et s'écoulant de sa jambe entaillée par la balle tirée précédemment.

Il ne s'attendait pas à être blessé, c'était plus qu'évident.

Elle vit Charlotte se tourner légèrement vers quelqu'un hors de vue de là où elle était - Amenadiel, sans le moindre doute. Elle entendit distinctement ce dernier soupirer doucement avant que sa voix ne retentisse une fois encore par-delà la porte entrouverte.

" C'est à cause de l'inspectrice...Elle rend Lucifer vulnérable. Mortel..."

Chloé se figea derrière la porte, confuse.

Quoi? Elle...Elle...C'était _elle_ la responsable? Mais... Comment pouvait-elle...?

 _" ...Il semble que vous me rendez aussi vulnérable. "_

" _**Quoi?**_ ", s'exclama Charlotte, perplexe. " Pourquoi? "

Effectivement...C'était une excellente question...

" Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous! ", répliqua Lucifer, apparemment agacé par toute cette conversation _familiale_.

" Eh bien, ce n'est pas mon cas, Fils! ", dit la voix tendue de Charlotte. " Enfin...Tu aurais pu mourir et...et...retourner tout droit en Enfer! J'aurai cru que ce minuscule détail t'inquiéterai un minimum! "

Chloé entendit Lucifer pousser une exclamation aux intonations narquoises à peine voilées, sa voix grave empreinte d'une certaine amertume s'élevant également dans la chambre:

" Je serai curieux de savoir ce qui _t'inquiète_ tellement, Mère...La santé de ton fils...ou le fait que tu ait besoin de moi pour retourner au Paradis? "

Retourner au Paradis? De quoi parlait-il?

"Je suis avant tout inquiète du pouvoir que cette insecte bipède semble avoir sur toi!", se défendit-elle vivement, l'inspectrice fronçant les sourcils à l'entente de cette dénomination fort peu flatteuse la concernant.

 _Insecte bipède?_

Ce fut au tour de Charlotte de soupirer fortement tout en faisant quelques pas – dos à Chloé, fort heureusement -, les mains sur les hanches avant de marmonner entre ses dents à l'intention du frère de son partenaire:

" Je n'aurai pas du t'écouter et faire exploser cette insignifiante humaine..."

 _ **" QUOI?! "**_ , s'emporta aussitôt Lucifer, sa partenaire ayant curieusement la même protestation en tête.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'entente du ton menaçant et presque...bestial de ce dernier. Un frisson d'appréhension. Elle avait peur. Pas de Lucifer. Jamais. Elle craignait son emportement, même si celui-ci était plus que justifié et des plus flatteurs. Elle perçut des bruissements assez semblables aux sons que produiraient des draps froissés contre un corps dans le coin opposé de la pièce, à gauche de Charlotte. Probablement Lucifer en train de s'agiter dans son lit.

Très probablement...

Charlotte soupira à nouveau face à la réaction démesurée - de son point de vue, apparemment – de son fils, expliquant le plus naturellement du monde ses motivations dans cette intention criminelle insensée:

" Il est clair que tu es _curieusement_ attaché à cette...insignifiante humaine! Je comptais me débarrasser de cet obstacle gênant afin que nous puissions _**tous**_ rentrer à la maison. J'aurai réussi si ton frère ne m'avait pas empêché de faire exploser sa voiture devant le restaurant! ", ajouta-t-elle en dardant son regard inquisiteur sur le frère en question.

Le restaurant...Mon Dieu...Si elle n'était pas montée dans la voiture de Lucifer cette nuit-là...

Ce dernier s'agita un peu plus dans son lit, sa voix menaçante emplissant toute la pièce tel un grondement infernal hérissant les poils sur sa peau:

 _ **" Mère...Si tu lui fais du mal...je jure de t'arracher...! "**_

Lucifer poussa soudainement un grognement plaintif au milieu de cette phrase aux intonations terrifiantes. Chloé l'entendit s'agiter dans son lit davantage alors que la voix – de plus en plus insupportable à écouter au fil des minutes qui passaient – de l'avocate retentit une énième fois:

" Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ta réaction, Lucifer...", déclara-t-elle, confuse. " Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à elle? Elle mérite de mourir! Regarde ce qu'elle t'a obligée à faire! Tu as tué _**mon**_ fils...Uriel, ton frère...pour la protéger, elle! Elle n'est rien...Rien du tout! "

" _**Chloé**_ est bien plus pour moi que tu ne le seras jamais! ", cracha Lucifer, une rage à peine contenue filtrant par ces quelques mots. " _**DE-HORS!**_ "

Cette dernière invective fut le signal pour déguerpir de là. Rapidement. La jeune femme s'écarta de quelques pas, regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle alors que quelques bribes de conversations lui parvenait encore. Elle devait se cacher. Mais...où? Le regard de Chloé se posa sur la chambre vide de tout occupant à droite de celle-ci. Ne perdant pas une seconde, cette dernière s'approcha de la porte aussi silencieusement qu'il lui était possible, les pas résonnant à l'intérieur de la chambre occupée par Lucifer suivant sa progression des plus furtives. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra rapidement, refermant doucement la porte blanche derrière elle et collant son oreille contre sa surface froide et polie. Elle entendit les voix d'Amenadiel et de Charlotte s'éloigner à mesure qu'ils disparaissaient au coin du couloir désert. À l'opposé de Chloé.

Celle-ci resta un moment contre la porte, pensive.

Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sa mère...qui menaçait sa vie...cette histoire de Paradis...Lucifer vulnérable par sa faute...

C'était...insensé. Incompréhensible.

Pourquoi...Pourquoi était-il vulnérable par sa faute? Pourquoi cette femme semblait être convaincue d'être la mère de Lucifer? Lucifer ne paraissait en douter non plus. Pas plus que son frère aîné. Mais...Lucifer était le fils de...Dieu! Cette femme était donc...Qu'était-elle, au juste? Une sorte de... _déesse_? Que faisait-elle ici?

Pourquoi semblait-elle à ce point obsédée par ce Paradis? Et...qu'entendait-elle par _" tu as tué ton frère"_?! Lucifer...tuer...l'un de ses frères...pour...pour elle? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi...Encore et indéfiniment pourquoi.

Chloé ferma un instant les yeux tout en posant à plat ses mains contre la porte devant elle, inspirant profondément pour calmer cet afflux désordonné de pensées. Elle n'arriverait à rien ainsi. Ce n'était pas le moment de se torturer l'esprit. Elle ne manquerait pas de temps pour cela à l'avenir.

Elle expira doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte, sortant dans le couloir pour se diriger lentement vers la chambre annexe. La porte était toujours entrouverte, laissant cependant un espace ouvert plus grand entre le chambranle et celle-ci. Chloé poussa la porte avec la paume de sa main droite, un léger grincement accompagnant ce mouvement. Elle s'avança dans la chambre et chercha du regard Lucifer. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit, le visage tourné vers le plafond blafard, tendu dans cette immobilité imposée par sa convalescence. Il soupira fortement en entendant Chloé s'approcher un peu plus de lui, son regard onyx obstinément fixé sur les rainures des plaques consolidant le plafond au-dessus de lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot _**dehors**_?! ", marmonna-t-il froidement tandis que Chloé prenait soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

" Quel accueil chaleureux! " , rétorqua la jeune femme alors que Lucifer redressait vivement la tête de son oreiller en entendant le son de sa voix.

Son visage tendu jusqu'alors par l'intensité de la précédente discussion se relâcha presque instantanément tandis que ses yeux sombres se posaient sur elle, ses traits s'illuminant à sa vue. Elle l'observa également, ravie de constater une réelle amélioration de son état général. Il paraissait nettement moins épuisé qu'auparavant, ses yeux étant malgré tout soulignés par des cernes tenaces. Son teint était plus coloré également, plus proche de sa carnation habituelle que de cette pâleur inquiétante. Ses cheveux adoptaient une posture rebelle sur son crâne, partant dans tous les sens et lui donnant une allure beaucoup moins...impressionnante. Sa barbe avait pris quelques libertés le long de ses joues et de sa mâchoire, ressortant davantage sur son faciès fatigué. Lucifer se redressa contre son oreiller, se mettant tant bien que mal en position semi-assise alors que l'inspectrice s'approchait de lui.

" Salut! Désolé...Je pensais que c'était encore ces saletés de rapaces qui me servent de famille! ", s'empressa-t-il de se justifier, les derniers mots étant encore teintés d'une rage difficilement endiguée.

" Un problème avec eux? ", l'interrogea-t-elle tout en s'asseyant précautionneusement sur le côté du lit, la cuisse gauche de Lucifer contre la sienne.

" Rien dont tu ne doives t'inquiéter, _Love_. ", la rassura-t-il aussitôt.

Chloé sourit davantage à l'entente de ce surnom. Un surnom qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de lui servir entre deux discussions et propositions inappropriées. Un surnom auquel elle n'avait toujours prêté que très peu d'attention. Pourtant...Ce simple mot sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, dorénavant.

" J'ai une excellente nouvelle! ", l'informa Chloé en enlevant sa veste brune, la jetant sur le siège près du lit, Lucifer lui adressant un regard interrogatif. " J'ai parlé à ton médecin... _ **sans**_ arme!', crut-elle bon de spécifier devant la lueur d'espoir naissante dans les iris de son partenaire. " Tu sors demain soir. Génial, non? "

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, les doigts de Lucifer caressant instinctivement son épiderme contre le sien. Un geste devenu si rapidement machinal. Indispensable. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant à ses côtés sans pouvoir le toucher, caresser - même brièvement - cette main dans la sienne. Une caresse exprimant si aisément...si simplement...leur attachement l'un envers l'autre.

C'était tellement...naturel.

Comme si elle n'avait fait que reculer l'inévitable...La suite logique des choses. Une évidence. Qu'ils avaient nié longtemps tous deux. Lucifer semblait lui aussi s'habituer rapidement à cette délicieuse proximité entre eux. Il n'hésitait presque plus à chaque étreinte partagée, du peu d'étreintes partagées jusqu'ici – sa convalescence freinant leur ardeur charnelle commune. Heureusement...Chloé se révélait être la voie de la raison dans leur récente relation. C'était étonnant, d'ailleurs!

Lucifer se renfonça dans son lit, apparemment plus déçu qu'autre chose.

" Nous n'avons décidément pas la même définition des bonnes nouvelles...Ces médecins n'y connaissent rien, Chloé! ", se plaignit-il en faisant une moue boudeuse adorable. " Je vais parfaitement bien! Je..."

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade plaintive par un nouveau grognement de douleur, grognement résultant de son agitation manifeste. Son partenaire caressa le plus discrètement possible son abdomen sous le drap blanc, offrant un sourire légèrement crispé à la jeune femme assise auprès de lui. Cette dernière lui sourit à son tour et se pencha vers lui, déposant un baiser contre sa tempe droite. Elle se redressa et observa son visage, celui-ci laissant transparaître une sincère interrogation.

" C'était quoi, _ça_? ", demanda-t-il, intrigué.

L'inspectrice haussa vaguement des épaules, sa main toujours dans la sienne alors qu'elle expliquait le plus sérieusement du monde :

" Un bisou magique. Il s'agit d'un baiser en quelque sorte...curatif. Très efficace chez les enfants souffrant de maux divers! Tu embrasses la zone lésée et le mal disparaît immédiatement...J'ai pensé que ça avait peut-être une chance de marcher. Tu sais...vu que tu te comportes généralement comme un gamin..."

Elle vit Lucifer tiquer à l'entente de cette comparaison des plus blasphématoires, ce dernier plissant les yeux de mécontentement avant de lui offrir un sourire malicieux. Il haussa à son tour les épaules, déclarant tout aussi sérieusement - si ce n'est plus que Chloé :

" Oh! Je vois...J'ai bien senti quelque chose, mais...je ne crois pas que tu ai embrassé la zone appropriée. Peut-être en essayant...un peu plus bas? "

Chloé esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher à nouveau vers son visage. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de Lucifer contre sa joue. Un souffle envoûtant...tout aussi envoûtant que ses yeux sombres posés sur elle. Deux iris puissantes happant son propre regard, son propre souffle rendu brûlant par leur délicieuse proximité. Elle déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez, ne s'écartant cette fois-ci que de quelques millimètres, ses yeux gris se perdant dans ses iris aussi noires que la définition même d'obscurité. Une obscurité éclairée...illuminée par un désir grandissant. Indomptable.

" Mmhhhh...non. ", dit-il d'une voix rauque. " Ce n'est pas encore ça...je pense que c'est encore plus bas..."

Plus bas.

Chloé se plongea dans son regard un bref instant. Un instant d'une éternité impalpable...Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres. Lentement. Unissant tout aussi lentement...avec tendresse, ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle s'écarta une fois encore, échangeant un nouveau regard avec Lucifer avant de replonger sur ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser.

Doux. Presque timide. Puissant par cette douceur...cette fragilité dans ce contact si simple.

Elle sentit la main de Lucifer quitter la sienne pour caresser avec cette même douceur ses joues et la base de son cou, échauffant aisément le désir et l'épiderme de la jeune femme à son contact. Chloé entreprit de caresser chaque parcelle accessible du visage de Lucifer, ses lèvres se faisant plus entreprenantes...à l'unisson de celles de son compagnon. La langue de Lucifer vint caresser avec insistance la surface de ses lèvres, quémandant le passage. Une demande plus que bienvenue. Leur souffle se mélangèrent, répondant au désir pressant qui les tenaillait tous deux.

" **_LUCIFER!_** ", cria joyeusement une voix enfantine derrière Chloé.

Ils s'écartèrent rapidement – et à contre-cœur - l'un de l'autre, l'inspectrice entendant Lucifer marmonner quelques insultes envers les progénitures démoniaques contre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne daigne briser ce baiser. La jeune femme se redressa vivement et regarda en direction de la porte, les joues – et les lèvres - en feu. Elle aperçut Trixie sur le pas de la porte, son cartable sur le dos, gloussant à la vue de deux amoureux enlacés, Mazikeen juste derrière elle.

Cette dernière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, apparemment agacée pour une raison qui échappait à Chloé.

" Vous auriez pu m'attendre avant de commencer les réjouissances! ", se lamenta-t-elle alors que Trixie courait vers le lit, Lucifer essayant tant bien que mal de s'abriter derrière Chloé afin d'éviter tout contact non désiré entre eux.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Maze? ", demanda l'inspectrice, sa voix rendue rauque par la précédente interaction. " Je t'avais dis de ramener Trixie à la maison, pas à l'hôpital! "

" Non. Tu m'as dit de récupérer Trixie à l'école...Rien d'autre! ", rectifia sa colocataire, certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. " Elle voulait voir Lucifer! ", cru-t-elle bon d'ajouter ensuite en pointant de la main la dite-progéniture.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel, fatiguée d'avance à la simple idée d'expliquer à Mazikeen les responsabilités basiques à ne pas perdre de vue lorsqu'on avait un enfant à charge. Au moins, Trixie était saine et sauve. C'était déjà énorme. Elle ne pouvait pas trop en demander à un démon, n'est-ce-pas?

" Recule, gamine! ", s'exclama Lucifer à ses côtés, peu désireux de voir Trixie escalader le lit où il était allongé.

Trixie sautillait littéralement devant le lit de ce dernier, ravie du spectacle qu'elle avait pu observé en ouvrant la porte de cette chambre. Elle sautilla devant sa mère, demandant de sa voix fluette :

" Est-ce que Lucifer est ton petit ami? "

Chloé ouvrit la bouche tout en adressant un regard incertain à ce dernier, leurs mains s'étant une fois encore rejointes dans une caresse instinctive durant cette interruption. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que Chloé ne se retourne vers sa fille, répondant finalement:

" Euhmm...Oui. Oui, Lucifer est...mon petit ami, _Monkey_! "

Trixie gloussa davantage, apposant ses petites mains devant sa bouche tout en faisant naviguer son regard de l'un à l'autre.

" C'est trop cool! " , s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Chloé ne put que sourire à l'entente de cette phrase. Au moins, cette relation ne semblait pas poser de problèmes à sa fille. C'était déjà çà. Elle serra davantage la main de Lucifer dans la sienne, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les nombreuses questions posées par Trixie et les remarques déplacées de Maze, toute son attention happée par cette étreinte.

Oui.

Lucifer était son petit ami.

Son compagnon.

Et oui.

C'était...

Trop cool.

* * *

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

Encore trois chapitres :)

J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à partager votre ressenti bien évidemment par reviews.

Prochaine publication: **Hell Sweet Hell** (retour en Enfer!)

Bonne nuit tout le monde et à la prochaine!


	18. Jamais deux sans trois

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Avant tout, un tout grand pardon pour ce long retard...Un retard prévu et justifié, je vous le promet!_

 _ **Explication!**_

 _Pour ceux qui commencent à me connaître un minimum, vous savez comme je suis...les nouvelles idées ne cessent de germer dans mon esprit et je ne peux à chaque fois m'empêcher de publier sur l'heure une nouvelle histoire – jonglant continuellement entre toutes celles déjà en cours. Je n'ai pas échappé à mon destin...Une nouvelle idée m'est venue après le dernier épisode._

 _Malheureusement...J'ai maintenant beaucoup trop d'histoires en cours (anglais et français) pour m'amuser à publier un nouveau récit complexe et même continuer à sauter d'une fic à l'autre. Cette nouvelle histoire –_ _ **These war and games...**_ _\- devra donc attendre, désolé!_

 _J'ai donc décidé de me réorganiser!_

 _Ces deux semaines de retard n'ont pas du tout été remplie de flemmardise! J'ai passé mon temps à écrire pour avoir de l'avance et ainsi publier plus tranquillement une fois par semaine. J'ai aussi décidé de terminer une histoire après l'autre pour éviter les abandons de fics ou les possibles incohérences dans la trame du récit. Je termine donc celle-ci en premier. Suivront ensuite:_

 _\- Hell Sweet Hell_

 _\- Our reality_

 _\- Devilish New Year_

 _\- Devil Hunt et These war and games_

 _(Les OS ou challenges du Collectif n'entrent pas en ligne de compte)_

 _À partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne publierai qu'une fois par semaine chaque lundi soir (sauf énorme imprévu ou gros retard). Je mettrai également un extrait du chapitre suivant pour titiller votre curiosité ^^._

 _Merci pour votre patience et pour votre suivi!_

 _Voici donc le chapitre dix-huit de_ _ **Devil's Never Afraid**_ _. Un très long chapitre, une fois encore. Un chapitre des plus charnels._

 _ **RATING M!**_ _Je vous ai prévenu!_

 _Une très très bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **JAMAIS DEUX...SANS TROIS**

* * *

Une semaine.

C'était si...long. Une attente, non...une _torture_ interminable. Comment les humains faisaient-ils pour survivre? Lui-même avait l'impression de succomber sur place, privé de matières premières pour vivre. La plus vitale des matières premières...

Sept jours.

Et rien. Juste le néant. Une perpétuelle succession d'échecs cuisants et d'amères désillusions. Son esprit...son corps répondaient à ce manque par une lente agonie – tant musculaire que cérébrale. Un manque inédit. Horrible. Un manque qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais expérimenté.

Jamais.

Une semaine...Une satanée semaine.

Cent-soixante-huit interminables heures sans...distractions charnelles.

Comment en était-il arrivé là?!

Lucifer se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, son visage levé vers les luminaires agressifs du labo. Il poussa un long et profond soupir de frustration tout en prenant appui – avec le bout de sa chaussure gauche – contre le pied de la table métallisée au fond de la pièce, faisant rouler son siège inconfortable jusqu'à l'armoire vitrée de la légiste. Arrivé à ce point, il fit tourner le dossier de son siège vers le meuble et réitéra le même mouvement, glissant de nouveau vers la table métallique non loin de la porte. Il poursuivit cette poussée aérodynamique tout en regardant les luminaires crasseux du plafond déverser leur lumière fadasse à l'intérieur de cette pièce pour le moins... _castratrice_. Tout...Absolument tout se liguait contre lui ces derniers temps. Tout...n'importe quoi et...n'importe qui. Ce labo...Ce meurtre à élucider sur l'heure sous peine d'apocalypse planétaire - c'est tout du moins l'impression qu'en donnait sa très chère et inatteignable partenaire, en tout cas.

Pourquoi s'échiner à trouver le coupable aujourd'hui? Pourquoi _maintenant_? Pourquoi pas...un peu plus tard? Le pauvre homme était déjà passé par-delà le Voile de toute manière...À quoi bon presser les choses? Cela ne le ramènerait pas d'entre les morts! Le _**P**_ aternel était devenu assez radin avec les miracles au fil des millénaires... Et cet état de fait n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain. S'éclipser ne serait-ce que...vingt minutes allait-il vraiment influer le bon déroulement ou non de l'enquête?! _Vraiment?!_ Juste...Vingt minutes! Lucifer pouvait se contenter de ce temps minime...même cinq minutes seraient amplement suffisantes...assez expéditives sur les préliminaires et la découverte des désirs cachés de sa dulcinée, mais rien qui ne puisse être dûment effectué plus tard.

Cinq minutes. Seuls.

Était-ce si compliqué à avoir sur une semaine de temps?

Apparemment oui...

Certaines raisons – humaines et circonstancielles – entouraient jusqu'à l'étouffement ses envies charnelles. Chloé ne souhaitait pas aggraver ses blessures pour commencer. Une noble raison...qui aurait eut le mérite de rester cohérente s'il n'était pas sorti de l'ignoble hôpital séquestrateur depuis une _semaine_! Sans oublier son immortalité! Il allait parfaitement bien! Une entrevue privée serait d'ailleurs le meilleur moyen de balayer les doutes de Chloé. Une sorte de... consultation post-op. Un sourire coquin s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repoussait une énième fois son siège en direction de l'armoire, les roues émettant un faible crissement contre le carrelage bon marché du labo. Un sourire disparaissant bien vite, anéanti par ces raisons oppressantes de bon sens et de malchance. Une raison qui n'avait pas lieu d'être là où tout n'était que passion...désir. Spontanéité. Plaisir.

Lucifer n'était que frustration et morosité depuis une semaine. Deux émotions indésirables et tenaces au fil des heures et des jours sans la moindre activité à connotation sexuelle pour les contrebalancer.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé...

Une fois les doutes et craintes quant à sa santé devenus totalement ridicules – il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de trois jours pour complètement récupérer sur le plan physique -, Chloé ne s'était pas montrée plus réticente que cela à approfondir leur relation. Bien au contraire. C'est ici que s'immisçait la seconde raison de leur non-approfondissement corporel. _Immiscer_ était par ailleurs un mot bien faible pour qualifier le dérangement et la frustration habilement engendrés. Un cataclysme faisait moins de dégâts dans son sillage destructeur...Ce n'était rien comparé à une gamine névrotique et une démone désinhibée.

Les excentricités comportementales de Maze avaient toujours eut leur petit intérêt, mais...Comment dire...Se faire interrompre par sa subalterne lors d'une étreinte à ascendance potentiellement charnelle était devenu moins appréciable. Nettement moins appréciable quand celle-ci se permettait de vous prodiguer quelques conseils sur la meilleure manière de satisfaire la dame et inversement - démonstration physique à l'appui. Lucifer avait du user de toute sa diplomatie – qui n'était déjà pas si importante – pour éviter l'incident majeur entre les deux amies et colocataires. Et réfréner ses envies meurtrières à l'encontre de l'impudique démone. Lui et Chloé n'avait aucunement besoin de conseils pour prendre du bon temps ensemble! Ils avaient juste besoin de... _temps_!

Et que dire de l'atroce progéniture de l'inspectrice...

Un simple baiser volé à cette dernière chez elle - aussi chaste soit-il – entraînait invariablement le gloussement agaçant de la jeune enfant non loin d'eux. À croire que cette humaine miniature avait un détecteur intégré...Ses interruptions enrobées de rires cristallins étaient parfaitement minutées. Trop parfaitement minutés. Maze et l'enfant complotaient ensemble pour l'éloigner de Chloé...Oui...C'était un complot. Une collaboration éhontée visant la destruction totale des plaisirs du Diable.

Il ne pouvait même pas aller satisfaire ses envies charnelles ailleurs...

Enfin...Une fois encore, le mot utilisé n'était pas approprié. Il n'était aucunement question de _pouvoir_ , mais de _vouloir_. Lucifer ne voulait pas aller voir ailleurs.

À quoi bon?

Aucune autre femme...homme...Qui que se soit sur cette planète, dans les cieux ou sous terre ne pouvait satisfaire son envie obsédante. Une seule envie.

Chloé.

Son envie ne concernait pas seulement le plaisir purement...physique et récréatif de l'acte. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau pour lui de ce côté-là. L'inédit était ailleurs. Pourquoi chercher chez quelqu'un d'autre les particularités de l'inspectrice? C'était idiot. Insensé.

Ses yeux. Sa bouche. Ses cheveux d'or. Sa voix. Ses mimiques. Sa manière de le regarder quand il l'agaçait ou – au contraire - quand il piquait sa curiosité.

Personne d'autre en ce monde ne lui était comparable.

Chloé était la seule femme qu'il désirait. Corps et âme. C'était ainsi, il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Lucifer avait toujours apprécié sa compagnie, leurs disputes et autres taquineries dus à leur partenariat professionnel. Mais maintenant...Cette appréciation était... _davantage_. Pourquoi...Comment...Il aurait bien aimé le savoir. Ou tout du moins comprendre. C'était réellement étrange. Tous ces changements physiques...émotionnels en lui. Des changements n'ayant qu'une seule et unique origine.

Chloé.

Cette chaleur inondant son corps lorsqu'elle lui offrait un sourire...un simple sourire. Les battements incontrôlables de son cœur lorsqu'elle entrait dans la pièce et le cherchait du regard. Son absence de souffle lorsqu'ils se frôlaient, accidentellement ou non.

Tous ces changements...juste pour elle.

Et...aucune compensation en échange?!

Les opportunités de séances charnelles allaient en diminuant, leur relation tenue secrète n'arrangeant pas les choses. Chloé ne souhaitait pas rendre leur... _rapprochement_ public. Pas encore. Pas aussi vite. Et Lucifer pouvait – si non comprendre – au moins accéder à cette requête. Bien que tout cela était plus entravant qu'autre chose... Tout le monde finirait pas le découvrir tôt ou tard. Ils travaillaient ensemble. Et _plus_ que cela...s'ils trouvaient le temps...un jour! L'ignoble progéniture s'était facilement laissée convaincre de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit – cette interdiction incluant bien évidemment son père. Un ou deux gâteaux au chocolat, cent dollars de pot-de-vin...et voilà une affaire rondement menée! Un arrangement dont l'inspectrice n'était bien évidemment pas au courant. Pour ce qui est du dédommagement sucré et monétaire...Cela resterait entre lui et l'enfant. Un arrangement tacite. Et nécessaire pour respecter les volontés de sa douce compagne. Lucifer n'y voyait donc pas d'inconvénient majeur, hormis – bien évidemment - cette restriction récréative continuelle et insoutenable. Le retour au vouvoiement en public n'était pas un problème non plus. C'était même assez...excitant. Un jeu de rôle aux implications beaucoup plus...sérieuses. Et il adorait les jeux de rôles.

Les excuses amenées par la jeune femme étaient assez convaincantes, cela dit. Leur réputation, surtout la sienne – celle de Lucifer n'étant plus à faire. Les rumeurs désobligeantes.

Et Daniel.

Surtout...L'inspecteur Crétin.

Chloé voulait le ménager. Pourquoi...Lucifer n'en savait rien, mais l'inspectrice avait su trouver les arguments pour obtenir le silence de son partenaire. Éviter d'être criblé de balles par Espinoza pour avoir osé coucher avec son ex-femme, par exemple. Un argument puissant. Bien que l'envie de se délecter de la tête du crétin suprême face à l'entente de cette nouvelle était terriblement tentante, son retour à l'hôpital pour une durée indéterminée l'était nettement moins. Une nouvelle séquestration aseptisée que ne ferait que prolonger cette période d'abstinence.

Une semaine.

Lucifer poussa une énième fois son siège à l'aide de son pied et glissa jusqu'au fond de la pièce, un long et profond soupir lui échappa également - perturbant le calme ambiant.

" Lucifer...", déclara très calmement la voix de l'inspectrice à sa gauche tandis qu'il poussait - encore une fois - son siège vers la porte du labo. "...Si vous vous ennuyez tant que ça, vous pouvez toujours nous aider à résoudre ce meurtre pour passer le temps! "

Il propulsa son siège vers la porte et fixa un moment les luminaires du plafond, ceux-ci émettant un faible grésillement en plus d'illuminer sommairement la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils, utilisant son pied gauche pour faire pivoter son siège d'avant-en-arrière sur quelques centimètres de distance, les luminaires criards adoptant le même rythme au-dessus de lui. Lucifer effectua ce mouvement encore une fois avant de stopper net, fronçant davantage les sourcils et demandant à la cantonade:

" Qu'est-ce qui peut bien pousser les prêtres à choisir volontairement l'abstinence? "

Cessant d'analyser intensément les plafonniers, Lucifer baissa la tête et adressa un regard interrogatif en direction de l'inspectrice et d'Ella. Chloé, assise à la table lumineuse et le nez plongé dans un dossier assez volumineux et donc...ennuyeux - ne daigna pas relever la tête et lui adresser la moindre attention considérée comme superflue dans l'élucidation de ce crime. La légiste - à quelques pas de sa partenaire - décala la tête de son imposant microscope et ôta l'un de ses écouteurs tout en ouvrant la bouche en vue de donner une réponse à l'interrogation plus que pertinente du Diable. Chloé prit les devants, son regard gris ne quittant pas les lignes soporifiques du dossier tandis qu'elle déclarait une fois de plus calmement :

" Étant donné que la victime n'était pas prêtre ni même croyant, je ne pense pas que répondre à cette question nous aidera à coincer le meurtrier..."

" Vous n'en savez rien, Inspectrice! ", rétorqua son partenaire en lui offrant un sourire en coin, Chloé se risquant un bref instant à le regarder avant de replonger le nez dans sa lecture soporifique. " Nous nous devons d'explorer scrupuleusement toutes les pistes possibles pour... "

" _Pas celle-là_ , Lucifer! ", l'interrompit Chloé en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

Ce dernier sourit davantage et fit avancer son siège vers la table lumineuse tout en affichant un air scandalisé.

" Je dois dire que je suis choqué, Inspectrice! Négliger une piste aussi...sérieuse! Quel manque de professionnalisme et d'objectivité! ", s'exclama son partenaire, faussement offusqué de l'attitude fermée de la jeune femme.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un long soupir – fusillant du regard Lucifer alors que celui-ci comblait doucement la distance entre eux deux à l'aide des roulettes motrices et assez bruyantes sous son siège. Elle ferma d'un coup sec le dossier volumineux devant elle et se tourna vers la légiste - cette dernière s'étant contentée, jusqu'à présent, d'observer dans un coin l'échange animé entre les deux partenaires, amusée.

" Ella...", demanda la jeune femme avec résignation. " Est-ce que tu pourrais...? "

" ...Vous laisser échanger des paroles secrètes hautement privées dans _**mon**_ espace secret hautement privé? ", compléta celle-ci avec son entrain habituel, un sourire complice s'esquissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle posait ses écouteurs sur la table lumineuse. " Aucun problème! C'est à ça que sert mon bureau! J'ai soudainement besoin d'une dose de caféine et donc de sortir de mon labo...Étrange, hein? "

Elle adressa un clin d'œil entendu à sa collègue et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte, Chloé la remerciant pour sa discrétion :

" Merci, Ella! Ça ne sera pas long... _j'espère!_ ", ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Lucifer en le fusillant du regard tandis que la jeune légiste refermait la porte derrière elle.

Laissant enfin les deux partenaires seuls.

À peine la porte refermée, Chloé tourna son siège vers Lucifer et lui adressa un regard courroucé qui n'impressionna pas celui-ci. Pas le moins de monde. Il feignit une sincère innocence, faisant tourner le dossier de son siège plusieurs fois sur lui-même alors que l'inspectrice commençait à tapoter nerveusement du pied le sol carrelé devant son petit manège.

" D'où vient cette soudaine obsession envers les hommes d'église et leurs nobles vœux de chasteté? ", le questionna-t-elle après une énième rotation de sa part. " Tu veux changer de vocation...Te tourner vers le Seigneur? Ou seulement m'empêcher d'appréhender un meurtrier parce que tu estimes ton ennui plus important que tout le reste?! ", s'emporta la jeune femme, de plus en plus agacée après chaque rotation insistante de son partenaire devant elle.

Lucifer cessa de faire le pitre un instant - stoppant son siège face à sa compagne - et afficha une mine dégoutée.

" Si je devais me tourner vers mon _**P**_ aternel...se serait uniquement dans le but de lui cracher au visage! La distance entre _**L**_ ui et nous est un problème non-négligeable, mais pas insurmontable! Et... _ **I**_ _l_ n'a pas de visage à strictement parler...Par ailleurs, je n'ai aucunement besoin de rejoindre les rangs encapuchonnés et hypocrites des adorateurs du _**H**_ aut _**C**_ onnard pour subir les mêmes restrictions charnelles! ", répliqua-t-il d'un ton accusateur en détaillant intensément le corps désirable de l'inspectrice.

Cette dernière sembla le scruter avec une incompréhension grandissante au fur et à mesure que son partenaire partageait sa frustration. Une incompréhension remplacée par un agacement intense alors qu'elle prenait sa tête entre ses mains. Elle baissa rapidement celles-ci et secoua la tête de dépit :

" Pourquoi suis-je encore étonnée de voir que tu préfères l'assouvissement de tes envies personnelles plutôt que de résoudre un meurtre...? ", se dit-elle à elle-même avec consternation.

Lucifer rapprocha encore son siège du sien, leurs genoux se frôlant presque.

" Je suis un homme axé sur les priorités, _darling_! ", s'offusqua-t-il avec véhémence. " Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, Chloé...une semaine! Je n'ai jamais eu à vivre une période d'abstinence aussi longue de toute mon existence! C'est intolérable! Diable et chasteté sont deux mots qui ne vont pas du tout ensemble..."

" _**Justement**_ , Lucifer! Ça ne fait _**qu'une**_ semaine! Sept jours! ", crut-elle bon de spécifier au cas où cette notion temporelle basique échapperait à son partenaire frustré. " C'est un peu tôt pour crier au drame, tu ne crois pas?! "

" Pour toi, peut-être! Pas pour moi! Tu es habituée à faire ceinture depuis des années...Qu'est-ce qu'une semaine pour toi? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'enfer que je vis ces derniers temps?! "

Apparemment pas.

Chloé ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre compassion pour lui à cet instant précis. Lucifer pouvait apercevoir la tension et l'énervement contracter les muscles de sa mâchoire, ne laissant donc aucune place à la compassion de son état déplorable. N'était-elle pas supposée éprouver de la compassion à son égard? Si ce n'est éprouver la même frustration? N'avait-elle pas envie de...plus? Lucifer avait désespérément besoin de plus.

L'inspectrice leva les yeux au ciel et soupira fortement par le nez.

" Il va falloir faire avec, Lucifer...Être un couple c'est...accepter quelques compromis! Pour toi c'est l'abstinence et pour moi ce sont tes caprices! C'est comme ça! "

" Ce n'est pas un _caprice_! ", la contredit-il aussitôt. " C'est une question de survie! "

Chloé secoua la tête devant son entêtement - légitime de son point de vue – tout en lâchant un nouveau soupir. Lucifer soutint son regard, la suppliant par ses propres iris onyx de trouver une solution acceptable à cette abstinence des plus abjecte. La jeune femme rompit le contact visuel pour focaliser son attention vers la porte, celle-ci toujours fermée, et les baies vitrées obstruées par les stores blancs. Lucifer la regarda faire, perplexe. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle soudainement au cloisonnement de cette partie de la pièce? Cela n'allait pas influencer leur problème actuel, si?

C'est alors que Chloé se retourna vers lui et agrippa son visage, déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Bref. Délicieux par cette brièveté et tout aussi...insupportable pour la même raison. Un simple contact éveillant tout aussi simplement cette combustion interne. Et l'étouffant aussi vite qu'il s'était enflammé. Étouffant les pensées de Lucifer...les pensées rationnelles, du moins.

Chloé s'écarta rapidement, lâchant le visage de son partenaire pour le scruter avec insistance, ce dernier figé par ce baiser trop bref.

" C'est bon, maintenant? ", l'interrogea-t-elle sur un ton pressé. " On peut se remettre au travail?! Résoudre un meurtre?...Ou il t'en faut plus?! "

Lucifer ne dit rien, totalement subjugué par elle. Par la lumière extérieure filtrant par la fenêtre et caressant les mèches blondes le long de sa nuque. L'intensité de son regard...la courbe de son menton...son parfum. Toute ces petites choses si insignifiantes...et pourtant...si...

Il déglutit et secoua imperceptiblement la tête, Chloé plissant les yeux de perplexité face à son étrange comportement.

" Non...", dit-il enfin. " Il m'en faut plus. Définitivement plus! "

Sur ces mots, Lucifer entoura le visage de Chloé de ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plus longtemps. Plus intensément. _Plus_...tout simplement. Il voulait plus. Il avait besoin de plus. Un simple baiser ne changerait rien à sa frustration. Au contraire. Cela ne ferait que l'accentuer. L'exacerber. Lucifer voulait un véritable contact. Une véritable communion corporelle, si pas totale...au moins dans ce baiser écarté de toute chasteté. Il avait besoin de passion...d'une expression ouverte de leur désir commun. Juste...un instant. Un tout petit instant. Il sentit Chloé lutter dans son étreinte, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant. Pas question. Il approfondit le baiser, titillant de sa langue la lèvre inférieure de sa compagne, cette dernière gémissant contre ses lèvres. Elle agrippa le col de sa chemise, non pas pour l'inciter à s'écarter, mais pour le rapprocher d'elle. Chloé entrouvrit les lèvres, l'autorisant...l'enjoignant à aller plus loin dans l'expression de leur désir commun. Le désir de l'autre. Lucifer sourit contre ses lèvres délicieuses et intensifia cet échange passionné, sa compagne répondant volontiers à son ardeur. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'intérieur de sa nuque, le faisant frissonner à ce contact. Une caresse rafraîchissante contre son épiderme brûlant. Lucifer brûlait. Il brûlait d'envie de la toucher davantage...de l'embrasser davantage...d'exprimer davantage cet appétit vorace qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Il fit descendre l'une de ses mains au niveau de ses hanches, glissant ses doigts sous son haut gris, Chloé soupirant d'extase contre ses lèvres avides. Il fit remonter sa main le long de ses côtes...doucement...très lentement...Une caresse fugace contre sa peau suave. Elle frissonna et agrippa l'arrière de sa chevelure, étouffant contre sa bouche un nouveau gémissement de plaisir. À son tour, l'inspectrice fit descendre l'une de ses mains le long de son torse et effleura l'intérieur de ses cuisses, Lucifer se raidissant à son toucher.

L'horrible menteuse.

Il était plus qu'évident maintenant que la même frustration habitait Chloé. Elle le désirait ardemment. Elle avait simplement réussi à cacher ses envies bien plus habilement que lui.

Il resserra son étreinte contre ses côtes sensibles et embrassa avec une voracité accrue les lèvres de sa compagne – ses lèvres incitant à une luxure horriblement tentante. Il entendit vaguement un bruit à sa droite, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela - absorbé par cet afflux incessant de sensations grisantes en lui. Un cri puissant à cet endroit les surprit tous deux, Lucifer sentant Chloé s'écarter promptement de lui tandis qu'il lâchait un grognement frustré. Il ne daigna pas se tourner directement vers l'origine du bruit inopportun, le souffle court et les sens encore groggys par cette étreinte des plus intenses.

Quand il disait que tout se liguait contre lui depuis quelques temps...

Il se redressa sur son siège et se tourna vers la porte, souhaitant en découdre avec quiconque osait les interrompre ainsi. Qui que ce soit...il allait le payer. Très cher. Lucifer vit la jeune légiste sur le pas de la porte, une tasse de café fumante dans une main – l'autre placée devant ses yeux pour une raison obscure. La lumière était-elle trop intense dans la pièce ou...? Souffrait-elle de spasmes musculaires? Ses problèmes physiques ne la sauveraient pas du châtiment qu'il lui réservait.

 _ **" WOOOOWW!"**_ , s'exclama-t-elle en maintenant obstinément sa main devant son champ de vision. " À mon avis...Ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire est un peu _**trop**_ secret et hautement privé pour mon laboratoire! "

" Ella...Je...Nous...Euh...", balbutia Chloé à ses côtés, les joues aussi rouges que la couverture de son dossier.

Ella abaissa sa main obstruant sa vue et regarda rapidement derrière elle, s'assurant que personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait surpris les deux partenaires en pleine tentative d'approfondissement corporel. Elle se tourna vers eux et déclara innocemment :

" Vous savez...Je vais en avoir pour quelques heures avec cette preuve. _Les microscopes!_ Donc...Si jamais vous vouliez...je ne sais pas moi...occuper autrement votre temps..."

Sur ce sous-entendu, la jeune légiste leur adressa un sourire complice avant de repartir en direction de la cuisine.

Quelques heures.

Quelques... _heures_.

Lucifer déglutit et se tourna lentement vers Chloé. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, y décelant la même envie. Le même besoin. Cette même urgence.

Quelques heures.

C'était plus que ce qu'il n'osait espérer.

Les deux partenaires se comprirent en un instant.

" Je conduis! ", imposa immédiatement Lucifer avant de se lever de son siège.

* * *

À peine sorti de l'ascenseur, Lucifer se tourna vers Chloé - les lèvres de cette dernière se plaquant férocement contre les siennes avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Une fougue qui le surprit et l'enchanta également. Le parfum capiteux de la jeune femme enivra ses sens. Il laissa échapper un rire contre ses lèvres entreprenantes – aussi entreprenantes que le reste de son corps tentateur. Elle agrippa sa veste et l'abaissa rapidement sur ses épaules alors que Lucifer reculait plus avant dans son salon, emmenant Chloé dans cette démarche rendue maladroite par leur empressement commun. Sa veste tomba sur le sol, tout comme celle de Chloé. Le dos de Lucifer buta contre le pupitre de son piano alors qu'il embrassait l'intérieur de sa nuque en partie cachée par sa chevelure blonde. Il ramena à hauteur de sa poitrine son pull gris, caressant avec ces pouces sa peau et arrachant ainsi un soupir de contentement à sa partenaire.

Une semaine.

Il y avait tellement de choses à faire. Tellement de choses...

Chloé tira les pans de sa chemise noire hors de son pantalon, continuant à tirer dessus pour amener Lucifer à la suivre vers la chambre. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle, docile – en apparence - et entoura son visage de ses mains, embrassant encore une fois ses lèvres comparables aux plus doux des nectars terrestres...ou célestes. Il s'écarta et la regarda – ses yeux sombres enfiévrés par le désir rencontrant les siens.

" Une semaine...", dit-il avec une note de frustration dans la voix. " Nous avons une semaine de retard, _Love!_ Quelques heures ne seront pas suffisantes...Je ne pourrais jamais être suffisamment rassasié! "

Il titilla de sa langue le lobe de son oreille, Chloé se raidissant entre ses bras à ce contact labial électrisant. Non. Lucifer ne pourrait jamais être rassasié. Plus il goûtait à ce corps...Plus il passait de temps avec elle...Et plus il avait besoin d'elle. La jeune femme caressa ses cheveux et déboutonna sa chemise, riant à l'entente de ses mots.

" Je croyais que c'était _toi_ l'héroïne ambulante! Celui dont on ne peut se passer..."

" Vrai, mais...pas avec toi. "

Lucifer cessa de taquiner la peau fortement érogène de sa compagne et redressa la tête, embrassant tendrement la commissure de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle déboutonnait le tout dernier obstacle à sa propre nudité - au-dessus de la ceinture.

" Cela dit...une inversion des rôles est assez...intéressante. Ça ne me déplaît pas de jouer le rôle de la pauvre victime et toi celui du monstre tentateur! Ou devrais-je plutôt dire...le rôle de la succube? ", sourit-il.

Chloé rit doucement avant d'embrasser tendrement ses lèvres et de reculer de quelques pas. Lucifer resta au centre du salon, observant la démarche lente et provocatrice de la jeune femme d'un œil vorace. Elle recula un peu plus jusqu'aux marches menant à la chambre, retirant très lentement son haut et dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine généreuse enserrée dans un soutien-gorge blanc échancré. Elle laissa tomber son pull aux pieds des marches, ses cheveux d'or échevelés entourant son visage et ses épaules. Lucifer la dévora des yeux, déglutissant difficilement devant cette vision des plus tentatrice.

Tenter le Diable. Quelle douce ironie...

Chloé amena ses mains au niveau de ses hanches et commença à déboutonner son pantalon avec une lenteur délibérée, son regard gris intense ne quittant pas Lucifer.

" Quel est ton plus profond désir? ", susurra-t-elle à son intention.

Lucifer ne répondit pas. Pas par des mots. Il combla la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La réponse était là. Par ce contact. Dans cette étreinte.

Elle.

Tout simplement elle.

Un désir profond...intense...inexplicable. Mais pourquoi expliquer une envie?

Ils gravirent rapidement les quelques marches les séparant de la chambre, celle-ci baignée d'une douce lumière orangée fournie par le soleil couchant. Lucifer sentit les mains de Chloé faire doucement glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras, ce tissu vestimentaire onéreux terminant sa course au pied du lit. Ils s'écroulèrent ensemble sur celui-ci dans un enchevêtrement de vêtements partiellement ôtés du corps de l'autre. Affairé à embrasser jusqu'à l'étouffement les lèvres de sa compagne, Lucifer s'évertua à la débarrasser de toute autre matière vestimentaire superflue. Il tira son jean le long de ses jambes, Chloé l'aidant à faire de même. Il ne leur fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour se dévêtir presque complètement, leurs sous-vêtements respectifs survivant à ce traitement.

Pour le moment.

Lucifer embrassa ses lèvres et caressa ses hanches, remontant sa main le long de son flanc jusqu'à sa poitrine. Chloé quitta le contact de ses lèvres pour mordiller doucement la peau de son cou alors qu'il s'évertuait à ôter le soutien-gorge de cette dernière. Une fois cela fait, il caressa du pouce le bourgeon rosé de son sein gauche, Chloé fermant les yeux à ce contact et mordillant sa propre lèvre inférieure. Elle effleura du bout des doigts la chute de ses reins, arrachant à son partenaire un soupir de contentement, et fit remonter sa main plus haut...effleurant par accident l'extrémité d'une de ses cicatrices. Lucifer se raidit et ferma les yeux, le souffle court. Une vague puissante de... il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais... C'était... Cette vague - provoquée par ce simple effleurement – se répandit en lui. Engloutissant toute pensée rationnelle et se connectant intimement à ses sens. Lucifer agrippa le bras de Chloé et gémit, cette sensation indescriptible continuant à envahir chaque cellule de son organisme. Cette sensation qui ne dura pas plus d'un millième de seconde, Lucifer reprenant rapidement le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Chloé s'écarta de lui et retira précipitamment sa main, se confondant en excuses.

" Pardon...je suis désolée, vraiment..."

Pourquoi s'excusait-elle?

Elle recula encore un peu, s'adossant aux coussins, et adressa un regard inquiet et emplit de culpabilité à Lucifer. Ce dernier se redressa sur les genoux et dévisagea la jeune femme, perplexe et agacé par cette interruption.

" Désolée de plomber l'ambiance? Ça oui, tu peux l'être! ', la taquina-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. " Viens par ici, _Love_..."

Il embrassa doucement sa bouche, l'arête de sa mâchoire, l'intérieur de son cou. Chloé ne bougea pas un moment avant de faire lentement remonter ses mains le long de ses bras. Presque timidement.

" Je...Je croyais que...tu ne voulais pas que je les touche...", dit-elle.

Lucifer cessa d'embrasser son corps délectable et releva son visage à hauteur du sien, interloqué.

" Quoi donc? "

" Tes cicatrices. "

Ses cicatrices? De quoi parlait-elle? Et pourquoi voulait-elle parler de cela maintenant?! Il fronça les sourcils, dévisageant la jeune femme avec une certaine incompréhension.

" Tu ne voulais pas que je les touche quand...tu sais...La première fois que je les ai vu...", insinua vaguement Chloé. " Et maintenant...Je viens d'en toucher une. J'ai cru que...Tu étais tétanisé! Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ou...? "

" Quoi?! Non, non! Absolument pas, _darling_! ", la rassura-t-il aussitôt.

Elle opina de la tête, caressant doucement l'avant-bras de Lucifer tout en le dévisageant intensément. Elle fronça à son tour les sourcils, pensive.

" Pourquoi...Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis? Je veux dire...Comment se fait-il que je puisse les toucher à présent? "

Pourquoi...

C'était une excellente question. Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Car il n'en savait rien. Pas vraiment. Pourquoi...Pourquoi n'était-il pas gêné par ce contact? C'était étrange, effectivement. Nouveau, en tout cas. Il n'autorisait personne à toucher cette partie de lui. Ses cicatrices étaient...plus que de simples parcelles de chair meurtrie. Cela avait toujours été...plus.

Toucher ses marques...C'était le toucher _**lui.**_

Lucifer. Pas le Diable. Pas le séducteur invétéré.

Juste...lui.

Celui qu'il était réellement. Mis à nu. Vulnérable. Sans aucune protection.

Pourquoi...Pourquoi Chloé pouvait-elle...?

Lucifer déglutit, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Se perdant dans ses iris grises si innocentes. Si rassurantes.

" Je ne sais pas. Je...Je te fais confiance. ", répondit-il enfin, presque instinctivement.

Il continua à regarder Chloé, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quelque chose traversa le regard clair de sa compagne. Une pensée...une crainte...autre chose? Une chose qui s'estompa bien rapidement. Elle lui offrit un sourire. Un simple sourire. Lentement...précautionneusement, elle l'enjoignit par une faible pression sur ses épaules à se retourner. Il hésita un bref instant avant de s'assoir au bord du lit, dos à elle. Il sentit Chloé se mouvoir sur les draps soyeux derrière lui sans pour autant le toucher. Pas encore. Un premier effleurement - léger, aussi léger que la brise du soir – contre cette peau rugueuse le fit frémir. La caresse disparut aussitôt, Lucifer pouvant presque sentir...matérialiser l'hésitation de sa partenaire...Visualiser sa main indécise à quelques millimètres de ses cicatrices. Un nouvel effleurement contre sa peau...plus insistant cette fois-ci...plus long. Moins timide. Lucifer ferma les yeux, un long soupir lui échappant. Étrangement, cette caresse était...apaisante. C'était une sensation...indéfinissable. Une caresse délectable...meilleure que tout le reste. La main de Chloé se fit plus aventureuse, effleurant du pouce les contours de ses marques...redessinant scrupuleusement chaque arc...chaque délimitation avec une extrême douceur. Il serra fortement les draps de ses mains et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine sous une autre caresse, Lucifer sentant toute la paume de Chloé recouvrir tendrement l'entièreté de sa cicatrice. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, le souffle court. Son corps et son esprit s'emballaient au contact simple et pourtant...si intense des mains de Chloé contre ses marques. Il pouvait à nouveau sentir cette étrange sensation électrisante fourmiller le long de ses omoplates...autour de sa peau scarifiée...à l'intérieur de ses membres. Un embrasement...Une pulsation grisante. Inconnue et...indispensable.

C'était comme si...Chloé touchait plus. Comme si sa main passait au-delà même de sa simple enveloppe corporelle. Au-delà des cicatrices. Une caresse bien plus profonde. Un effleurement de son Âme. Elle le touchait...lui. Et seulement lui.

La sensation de sa paume contre sa peau disparut soudainement. Un autre contact remplaça le premier. Chloé apposa tendrement ses lèvres contre l'une de ses marques, caressant du bout des doigts l'autre scarification. Lucifer frémit, émettant un râle rauque sous cette nouvelle caresse. Le souffle de la jeune femme effleura son épiderme...ses sens...son âme. Un souffle balayant cette douleur constante. L'apaisant.

Enfin.

Lucifer tremblait des pieds à la tête, incapable de reprendre le contrôle. Peu désireux de le faire. Il sentit quelque chose...d'humide couler sur sa peau. Couler le long de ses joues et encercler les contours de sa mâchoire. Les lèvres de Chloé quittèrent son dos pour embrasser doucement son épaule, sa tempe. Il ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant les yeux gris de la jeune femme. Ce gris...intense. Sans la moindre pitié. Juste...quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus puissant. Quelque chose d'important. Elle entoura de ses mains son visage, silencieuse...scrutant ses traits...ses larmes qui inondaient ses joues. Lucifer se perdit dans l'intensité de son regard...scrutant lui aussi ses traits, la façon dont les rayons du soleil illuminaient sa peau...ses cheveux...

Lentement, Chloé s'approcha de son visage et goûta de ses lèvres ses larmes cascadant sur ses joues. Aspirant une fois de plus cette douleur millénaire. Elle décala ses lèvres vers les siennes, l'embrassant avec tendresse. Lucifer la poussa contre le matelas, emprisonnant son corps sous le sien. Il quitta le contact de sa bouche à regret, effleurant à son tour de ses lèvres la courbe de ses seins...les balayant de son souffle brûlant. Il fit descendre la dernière barrière vestimentaire le long de ses jambes, avide de la toucher...comme elle l'avait touché.

Complètement.

Plus. Juste...plus.

Il fit de même le concernant, jetant au pied du lit son boxer noir. Égalisant leur complète nudité. Cette mise à nu l'un envers l'autre. Il se pencha vers son intimité, déposant un chaste baiser à cet endroit. Chloé sursauta légèrement dans son étreinte, un sursaut qui le fit sourire. Il caressa de ses mains l'intérieur de ses cuisses, observant ses réactions. Il appuya doucement son pouce contre son clitoris, une simple pression. Aussi simple que rapide. Elle frémit, agrippant presque instinctivement les draps sous elle. Lucifer titilla avec plus d'insistance cette partie ciblée de son corps, arrachant quelques gémissements à sa partenaire. Lassé de ce petit jeu, il goûta de ses lèvres ce bourgeon sensible, le corps de Chloé s'arquant brièvement à ce contact labial contre son intimité. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, cependant. Hors de question. Lentement...avec insistance...Lucifer le parcourut de sa langue, descendant ensuite plus bas. Et plus profondément. Il sentit la main de Chloé agripper avec force ses cheveux, l'enjoignant à stopper cette administration labiale...ou l'enjoignant à continuer. Il optait davantage pour la seconde option. Il voulait lui faire éprouver ce qu'il avait lui-même éprouvé sous ses précédentes caresses. Lui rendre ce qu'elle lui avait offert.

Il joignit rapidement ses doigts à sa langue, Chloé se contorsionnant en tous sens sous ce traitement délicieux et tout aussi insupportable.

" Haann...Lucifer...", haleta-t-elle entre deux gémissements de plaisir. " ...Viens...Maintenant! "

Il se redressa, les mains de Chloé quittant ses cheveux pour entourer son visage à mesure qu'il remontait vers le sien, collant leur corps nus l'un à l'autre. Goûtant, ressentant la nudité de l'autre. Le désir de l'autre...pour l'autre. Goûtant...plus. Lucifer se pencha, embrassant passionnément ses lèvres. L'embrassant _elle_. Juste elle. Chloé écarta les jambes, l'enjoignant à aller plus loin. Ensemble.

Il dirigea d'une main son membre turgescent vers son intimité, liant son regard au sien à mesure qu'ils liaient leurs corps. Il commença à la pénétrer lentement...une lente avancée qui les fit frémir tous deux. De plaisir...d'appréhension...Peu importe. Seul importait cette union corporelle. Cette union qui était plus que cela. Chloé ne cessa pas de le regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux enfiévrés par toutes ces sensations grisantes. Elle effleura de ses mains le bas de son dos pour agripper plus fermement ses fesses, l'incitant à entrer plus profondément en elle. Ce qu'il fit. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, goûtant ce plaisir simple. Ce contentement d'être simplement uni à l'autre. Lucifer embrassa doucement les lèvres de Chloé...ses joues...son épaule. Aussi doucement et simplement qu'elle caressait ses propres joues...son épaule et l'arrière de sa nuque.

Il commença doucement à se mouvoir en elle, avec elle. Avec une lenteur délibérée...un mouvement presque...timide...précautionneux. Une lenteur qui échauffait ses sens, sa peau contre la sienne. Qui échauffait son Âme. Une lenteur insoutenable...et pourtant, nécessaire. Chloé entoura ses hanches de ses jambes fines et mordilla le lobe de son oreille, lui murmurant d'une voix haletante et impérieuse :

" Plus vite..."

Plus.

Lucifer passa l'une de ses mains sous ses fesses, une caresse qui arracha un nouveau gémissement à sa compagne alors qu'il la pressait davantage contre lui, augmentant la cadence. Chaque mouvement...Chaque contact chair contre chair...si tendre ou si violent soit-il...Chaque geste effectué à l'unisson rendait Lucifer complètement fou. C'est ainsi qu'il ressentait cette union. Rien n'était normal...et tout l'était également. Il n'y comprenait rien. Ce genre de chose...une relation sexuelle n'était pas aussi...C'était plaisant en général, mais là...c'était...

C'était juste...plus.

Beaucoup plus.

Des gémissements emplirent rapidement la chambre partiellement éclairée par les derniers rayons du soleil. Les deux partenaires unirent leurs bouches communément à cette étreinte charnelle...cette étreinte de l'âme. Cette étreinte qui était...plus. Il sentit la main de Chloé effleurer puis presser avec force l'une de ses cicatrices, une caresse électrisante qui l'amena à accentuer ses mouvements – la pénétrant plus vite, plus profondément, plus sauvagement. Elle se cramponna à lui, liant leur lèvres en une vaine tentative de reprendre son souffle - lui ôtant le sien par ce baiser avide. Son gémissement orgasmique fut étouffé par ce baiser, n'étouffant en rien le désir de Lucifer. Au contraire. Il caressa ses hanches au même rythme que ses mouvements de plus en plus erratiques – s'accrochant désespérément à elle pour éviter de se perdre dans les affres délectables du plaisir. Pour éviter de perdre le contrôle sur lui-même. Une bataille qui était perdue d'avance. Lucifer sentit le plaisir monter en lui – gagnant davantage de terrain sur sa volonté à chaque pénétration - jusqu'à le submerger totalement dans un dernier mouvement puissant. Il se raidit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou tout en poussant un râle rauque. La tension emmagasinée dans son corps et dans son esprit explosa en lui, le laissant pantelant. Et épuisé.

Un élément nouveau. Tout comme cet excédent de transpiration de part et d'autre de ses membres engourdis par la jouissance.

Peut-être était-ce du à sa mortalité circonstancielle...

Il prit appui sur ses avant-bras et amena son visage à hauteur du sien, dévisageant Chloé avec une certaine fascination. Elle effleura du revers de sa main le bas de son menton, ses yeux mi-clos l'observant également. Lucifer apposa son front moite contre le sien, fermant les yeux et appréciant tout simplement ce contact avec elle. Ce moment. Ce silence. Il s'écarta au bout d'un temps, roulant sur le dos à ses côtés et fixant sans réellement le voir le plafond de sa chambre. Le silence était uniquement perturbé par leur respiration – cet essoufflement post-orgasmique commun. Lucifer reprit peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et de ses pensées, restant néanmoins obstinément allongé sur les draps chiffonnés, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que respirer et...penser. Penser à cette nouveauté. Cette différence dans son existence. Ce mystère.

" Pourquoi est-ce si différent? ", dit-il à voix haute, pensif.

" Hmm...? "

Chloé se colla contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule, ses cheveux d'or chatouillant l'arête de son menton alors qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard. Il lui sourit doucement, secouant la tête - comme pour chasser ses pensées idiotes.

" Ce n'est rien...Rien d'important. "

" Dis-moi..." , quémanda-t-elle doucement, caressant du bout des doigts son torse dénudé, sa peau s'échauffant doucement à ce contact.

Lucifer entoura ses menues épaules à l'aide de son bras droit, la collant davantage contre lui. Il respira le parfum envoûtant de ses cheveux et embrassa tendrement sa tempe avant de confier ses pensées confuses:

" Je ne sais pas trop...C'est assez difficile à expliquer. ", hésita-t-il. " Le sexe n'a plus aucun secret pour moi depuis...la nuit des temps. Je sais parfaitement comment susciter le désir de l'autre, comment combler ses attentes...Mais...Avec toi, c'est..."

" ...différent? "

" Oui. "

" Et ça ne t'a pas plu? ", s'inquiéta la jeune femme dans ses bras, redressant la tête vers lui.

" Non! ", s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. " C'est tout le contraire, Chloé...C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette différence existe. Avec les autres, c'était...distrayant. Avec toi, c'est...plus. "

Plus. En quoi? Pourquoi? Devait-il s'en inquiéter? Il n'en savait rien. C'est bien ce qui l'agaçait. Chloé releva son visage vers le sien, un sourire éclatant illuminant ses traits alors que Lucifer l'interrogeait du regard. Elle se mit à rire doucement, les tremblements résultant de ce rire se répercutant dans son propre corps.

" Eh bien, il y a une explication très simple à cet étrange phénomène...", insinua sa partenaire en titillant de ses ongles l'intérieur de son cou.

" Ah oui? Laquelle? "

" Tu viens de faire l'amour pour la toute première fois de ta vie! "

Quoi? Faire l'amour? On pouvait...faire...de l'amour? Comment? Lucifer dévisagea longuement sa partenaire, dubitatif. Le sourire de Chloé s'élargit davantage devant sa confusion manifeste. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il savait exactement ce qu'il venait de faire avec elle. Et ce n'était pas de... _l'amour_. Ils avaient eu une relation sexuelle. Devant son air de plus en plus confus, Chloé éclata de rire. Pas un rire moqueur, juste émerveillé. Elle se redressa contre lui, utilisant son torse musclé comme une surface d'appui, et appuya sa tête contre sa paume.

" Il y a une très grande différence entre une relation sexuelle et _faire l'amour_ , Lucifer. Une relation sexuelle est un acte purement physique...plaisant, mais sans rien d'autre derrière. Faire l'amour c'est...plus. Tu accordes ta confiance à l'autre...Tu t'ouvres à l'autre complètement...physiquement et...émotionnellement. C'est.. _.plus_ , comme tu dis! " , expliqua-t-elle de sa voix douce tout en essuyant avec son pouce une trace humide tenace de cette émotion partagée sur la joue de Lucifer.

Les émotions. La confiance. Était-ce qu'il avait éprouvé précédemment? Cette...plénitude? Cet apaisement? Pourquoi...Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi à la présence de Chloé? Pourquoi lui faisait-il à ce point confiance?

Pourquoi?

Chloé roula sur le côté, son bras collé au sien, et laissa échapper un long soupir de contentement. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, Lucifer restant lui aussi couché à ses côtés et se délectant de la vision de son corps dénudé réceptif à la plus outrageuse des luxures.

" En tout cas...j'ai trouvé ça...bien meilleur que la dernière fois! ", confia-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, ses joues encore rosies par le plaisir éprouvé plus tôt.

" Eh bien...Tu sais ce qu'on dit, _Love!_ Les seconds opus sont meilleurs que les premiers! ", déclara-t-il en se penchant vers elle - déposant quelques baisers le long de son épaule dénudée et à la naissance de sa poitrine.

" C'est vrai, mais...les troisièmes volets sont assez décevants en général...", rétorqua-t-elle, souriant un peu plus à chaque nouveau baiser appliqué contre sa peau suave. " Dommage...On va devoir s'arrêter là..."

" Quoi?! "

Lucifer cessa ses administrations labiales, redressant vivement la tête et adressant un regard confus à sa compagne. Arrêter? Pas question! Jamais! Il ouvrit la bouche en vue de défendre ses opinions plus que raisonnables quant à leur relation lorsqu'il vit l'éclat malicieux dans les iris de Chloé. Cette dernière avait à présent un sourire aussi immense que sa tête. Un sourire qui ne la rendait que plus désirable. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber lourdement contre l'oreiller, un grognement agacé sortant de sa bouche alors que l'inspectrice riait aux éclats auprès de lui. Elle se redressa sur les draps en soie et grimpa sur lui, emprisonnant ses hanches de ses jambes fines. Elle se pencha vers lui, ses seins généreux effleurant son torse brûlant alors qu'elle l'embrassait tendrement. Un baiser empreint...d'intimité. De confiance. Un baiser bien plus puissant qu'autre chose par sa simplicité. Il rompirent ce contact rapidement, Lucifer fusillant du regard la jeune femme.

" Maze a une très mauvaise influence sur toi...Tu es beaucoup trop sournoise! Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas influencé d'autres points de ta personnalité..."

Chloé sourit doucement à cette remarque et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de s'écarter, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

" Peut-être qu'il n'y avait tout simplement rien d'autre à influencer...", insinua-t-elle, son souffle balayant la peau de son visage et toute pensée rationnelle de son esprit.

Avant qu'il ne puisse embrasser à nouveau la jeune femme, cette dernière se redressa – toujours assise sur lui, regardant en direction de la terrasse. Lucifer suivit son regard, intrigué. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, demandant d'une voix un peu trop innocente - même pour elle :

" Tu as bien un jacuzzi, non? "

" Oui. Pourquoi? "

Chloé ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui offrir un nouveau sourire malicieux. Elle le libéra de son étreinte plus qu'agréable pour descendre du lit, complètement nue. Il l'observa avancer très lentement vers la baie vitrée séparant la chambre de la terrasse et, donc, du jacuzzi énoncé précédemment. Elle tira la poignée et ouvrit grand la porte coulissante, l'air frais du soir s'engouffrant dans la chambre et faisant légèrement frissonner Lucifer. Chloé se retourna vers lui, sa silhouette parfaite baignée par la lumière mauve-orangée des cieux et la douce brise ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds. Lucifer ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette créature plus que désirable.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " , l'interrogea-t-il en prenant appui sur son avant-bras.

Elle recula encore d'un pas vers l'extérieur, offrant un sourire provocateur à son compagnon tout en haussant vaguement des épaules.

" Tu dois savoir que les jacuzzis n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi! Et tu sais ce qu'on dit...", sourit-elle encore en reculant très lentement vers la terrasse. " Jamais deux sans tr..."

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Lucifer se redressa rapidement et contourna le lit plus vite que n'importe qui d'autre – courant après Chloé, ses rires se mêlant aux siens alors qu'il la poursuivait à l'extérieur.

Oh oui.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'on disait.

Jamais deux...sans trois.

* * *

 **PROCHAINEMENT DANS..." Toquer aux Portes du Paradis "**

Chloé ne bougea pas tout du suite, continuant à observer discrètement son compagnon. Sa posture. Chaque pensée...chaque réflexion de ce dernier se reflétant dans sa manière de se mouvoir, dans sa respiration lente et profonde, dans l'inclinaison de son visage. Une intense réflexion qui habitait non seulement son esprit, mais aussi son corps dans son intégralité.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire comme toujours. N'hésitez pas à me MP ou à laisser un petit ou énorme (THEJOY69; vas-y! : je vous conseille son histoire, au fait! Du grand art!) review!_

 _À la semaine prochaine!_


	19. Toquer aux Portes du Paradis

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Un grand merci pour cette profusion de reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Je ne pense pas risquer grand-chose en supposant que celui-ci vous ait plu! ;p_

 _Je suis ravie de vous confier que - grâce à vous et uniquement vous! - nous avons dépassé les 13 360 vues sur cette fic! Merci beaucoup, vraiment! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça avec cette histoire Oo !_

 _Voici donc le tout nouveau chapitre._

 _Un ou deux conseils pour la lecture en bas du récit, si ce n'est celui-ci que ne spoile pas le texte, pas d'inquiétude!_

 _Lire le dernier paragraphe avec cette musique d'ambiance :_

 _\- The Call ( **Regina Spektor** )_

* * *

 **TOQUER AUX PORTES DU PARADIS**

* * *

Dormir.

Juste encore un peu.

Un tout petit peu.

Chloé s'accrochait désespérément aux effluves de sommeil qui berçaient jusqu'alors chaque centimètre de son corps. Une sorte de souffle pesant caressant sa peau, ses sens, son esprit. Ce souffle soporeux s'esquivant sournoisement au profit d'une brise fraîche et par trop vivifiante. La jeune femme émit un faible grognement de protestation et rentra la tête dans les épaules, espérant par ce geste infime diminuer ce souffle qui souhaitait tant stimuler ses sens et l'éveiller de cette douce torpeur. La brise chatouilla l'arrière de sa nuque, glissant entre ses omoplates et caressant avec légèreté la chute de ses reins. Chloé frémit doucement sous cette caresse impalpable, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller - obstinée à perdurer dans ce sommeil exaltant. Elle ne désirait pas bouger, penser ou faire quoi que se soit d'autre que flotter dans les limbes. Flotter. Se laisser bercer. Tout simplement. Elle sentait pourtant le sommeil quitter lentement son corps, libérant son esprit de cet état brumeux réconfortant. Libérant ses perceptions. Elle sentit de plus en plus distinctement le contact du drap fin et soyeux sur sa peau dénudée. La caresse insistante de la brise le long de sa colonne vertébrale, de ses cheveux – quelques mèches effleurant, sous l'afflux venteux, sa joue gauche. Les rumeurs nocturnes de la ville s'éveillant au même rythme que ses propres pensées. La lumière diffuse dans la chambre filtrant au-delà de ses paupières closes. L'engourdissement de ses membres. L'ensemble de ces infimes perceptions la conduisirent à ressentir autre chose. À ne pas ressentir quelque chose, plus précisément. À prendre conscience de cette sensation absente. Cette sensation qui aurait pourtant dû exister.

Une sensation importante.

Le contact brûlant de _sa_ peau contre la sienne. De _son_ souffle capiteux le long de sa nuque, et non celui – plus tranchant – de la brise du soir.

La sensation de _son_ corps collé au sien.

Cette sensation était manquante.

Lucifer était manquant.

Chloé fronça doucement les sourcils sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, mouvant doucement sur son dos. Elle laissa sa main gauche retomber à ses côtés, sur ses draps vides de toute occupation corporelle...si ce n'est la sienne. Elle frotta du revers de sa main le drap fin, un frottement certifiant son absence auprès d'elle. À contrecœur, la jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux, mettant quelques secondes à reprendre complètement pied dans la réalité. Son regard – encore mi-clos et auréolé de sommeil tenace – se porta immédiatement sur le plafond noir de la chambre. Elle tourna ensuite doucement la tête vers la gauche, fixant d'un air absent sa main sur le drap satiné.

Elle redressa doucement la tête de l'oreiller beaucoup trop confortable sous elle, appelant d'une voix ensommeillée son compagnon:

" Lucifer? "

Rien ni personne ne lui répondit clairement, hormis le souffle insistant de la brise par la fenêtre ouverte. Chloé se redressa davantage, ramenant instinctivement le drap fin contre sa poitrine alors que celui-ci glissait sournoisement sur sa peau nue. Elle se mit sur le flanc, regardant en direction de la terrasse. Elle aperçut ses propres vêtements ainsi que les siens éparpillés sur le sol noir, des traces humides - pratiquement estompées à présent - séparant le lit défait de l'extérieur. Et du jacuzzi. Elle sentit la surface de ses joues rosir doucement à l'énonciation imagée - fût-elle brève - de ce moment. Un merveilleux moment. Comme chaque instant – physiquement éreintant ou non - passé avec Lucifer.

Qui n'était pas dans la chambre.

" Lucifer? "

Rien, une fois encore.

Aucun bruit de pas ou autre son faisant signifier la présence d'une autre personne dans les alentours ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle observa la nébulosité extérieure, les lumières - tantôt criardes, tantôt douces et colorées – des immeubles effleurant cette obscurité totale de leur imposante structure. Était-il déjà si tard? Depuis combien de temps était-elle assoupie? Elle se pencha vers l'avant, fouillant dans les affaires éparses jonchant le sol – ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, l'obligeant à les ramener fréquemment en arrière. Elle fouilla les poches de son pantalon, extirpant son téléphone de celui-ci et se redressa sur le lit à l'aide de son avant-bras – rejetant une énième fois sa chevelure blonde en arrière pour éviter toute gêne. Chloé serra davantage le drap satiné contre sa poitrine dénudée, consultant d'une main son répertoire d'appels. Aucun appel manqué d'Ella. Cette dernière n'avait donc pas encore put tirer quoi que ce soit de son fameux microscope...Ou peut-être bien que si. La connaissant, tout était déjà analysé depuis quelques heures. Mais pourquoi la déranger en plein ébats amoureux, n'est-ce-pas? Son devoir pouvait bien attendre...au profit de l'expression désinhibée de sa passion charnelle. Son intégrité professionnelle – si intense soit-elle – n'aurait pu la déloger de ce lit, de tout façon. A quoi bon lutter contre les affres exquis du désir, en ce cas? Pourquoi ne pas simplement se laisse aller...pour une fois?

Chloé se cala confortablement contre les oreillers et composa le fixe de son domicile. Elle doutait d'avoir Trixie au bout de la ligne, cette dernière étant supposée dormir comme un ange à cette heure avancée de la nuit, mais espérait néanmoins obtenir des nouvelles par le biais de sa démonique colocataire. Elle écouta distraitement les fréquentes tonalités, jouant avec la texture douce du drap la recouvrant en passant ses doigts le long de chaque pli qui creusait la matière soyeuse.

Elle entendit enfin une voix. Une voix bien trop joyeuse et enfantine pour être celle de Mazikeen. La voix de sa fille. Sa fille censée dormir à poings fermés.

 _ **" Salut, Maman! Où t'es? "**_ , s'exclama cette dernière au bout du fil, Chloé souriant instinctivement à l'entente de sa voix.

" Salut, mon cœur. Je suis toujours au travail, malheureusement. Je ne rentrerais pas ce soir, d'accord? "

 _ **" D'accord..."**_ , acquiesça plus doucement la petite fille, sa mère pouvait aisément imaginer sa frimousse s'affaisser en une mine déçue.

" Dis-moi, _Monkey_...Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore au lit? Il est tard..."

 _ **" Je me coucherai plus tard, Maze est d'accord! On va regarder des films super cools! Kill Bill...Kill Bill 2..."**_ , énuméra lentement Trixie à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 _Kill Bill_...Des films toute la nuit...

Pourquoi était-elle étonnée?

Il s'agissait de Maze. Une femme...Une démone, plutôt...qui était dépourvue de toute notion de responsabilité et de maturité. Une version plus féminisée de Lucifer, en somme. Par tous les..., c'était comme faire l'amour avec elle! D'un certain point de vue. Un point de vue qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais effleurer. Plus jamais. Chloé réprima un frisson de dégoût et s'évertua à interrompre la frénésie verbale possédant actuellement sa petite fille.

" C'est un super programme, Trixie! Dis...Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer Maze, mon ange? J'aimerai lui parler...Tout de suite, s'il-te-plaît. "

 _ **" Okay! "**_ , s'exclama une fois encore joyeusement sa fille adorée avant d'accéder à sa requête.

Chloé n'attendit qu'un dixième de seconde, la voix piquante et quelque peu blasée de sa colocataire retentissant à son oreille.

 _ **" Ouais...? "**_

" Tu es au courant que Trixie a école demain? ", demanda de but en blanc l'inspectrice.

 _ **" Et alors? "**_ , rétorqua Mazikeen, indifférente ou tout simplement ignorante des us et coutumes humaines basiques régissant la vie de sa fille.

" Alors il est absolument hors de question qu'elle passe toute la nuit devant la télé avec toi pour regarder des films violents! Elle devrait être au lit depuis plus d'une heure, Maze! Et ne fais pas semblant de ne pas être au courant, je te l'ai déjà répété je ne sais combien de fois! "

 _ **" Comment veux-tu que je lui apprenne à s'amuser correctement, sinon? Ça craint! "**_ , se plaignit la démone, une plainte qui accentua l'agacement de Chloé.

Comment expliquer des choses basiques et plus que flagrantes à une démone tout droit sortie des Enfers? Elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir pareille réflexion il y a encore quelques semaines. Sa vie avait tellement changé, à présent. Elle changeait continuellement. Chloé leva les yeux au ciel et s'évertua à garder son calme le plus longtemps possible. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps avec Mazikeen...et à un moment ou à un autre, ce calme précieux la quitterait lâchement pour céder sa place à une irritation difficilement altérable. Très difficilement.

" Trixie n'a pas besoin d'apprendre à s'amuser...", déclara l'inspectrice le plus calmement possible. " Elle doit apprendre les responsabilités! Un peu comme toi! Par exemple...Une adulte _responsable_ ne montrerait certainement pas Kill Bill à une petite fille de huit ans! "

 _ **" Kill Bill est un super film! "**_ , s'excita sa colocataire, prenant la recommandation de Chloé comme une insulte sur le contenu du film et non un reproche plus que justifié quant à sa manière de s'occuper de sa fille. _**" Le personnage principal est une femme admirable qui sait affronter l'adversité et punir ses ennemis avec imagination! C'est un très bon exemple pour ta fille! Ça lui évitera peut-être de se transformer en une petite trouillarde coincée comme sa mère! "**_

Chloé se redressa vivement contre les oreilles soyeux, offusquée par la dernière remarque de Mazikeen.

" Je ne suis pas une trouillarde! "

 _ **" Bien sûr...Et moi, je ne suis pas un démon! "**_ , lança Maze, peu convaincue par son exclamation outrée. _ **" Je ne savais pas que le penthouse de Lucifer était ton nouveau lieu de travail...Je devrais m'en réjouir, cela dit! Il y a pire comme job que folâtrer dans des draps satinés avec le Diable...Comment c'était? "**_ , l'interrogea-t-elle ensuite, avide de détails croustillants.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait.

Il s'agissait de Maze.

Était-ce une particularité propre à tout démon...le fait de savoir où et quand une personne "folâtrait" assidûment avec son Seigneur et Maître Infernal? Ou bien était-ce juste Mazikeen qui - démone ou pas – était continuellement obsédée par toute activité sexuelle consentie ou non à moins de vingt kilomètres autour de sa personne?

Cette question méritait réflexion...

Chloé secoua doucement la tête devant le flegme de cette dernière et cala davantage l'appareil contre son oreille des plus abasourdies par les déblatérations salaces de sa colocataire.

" Ok...Maze, je n'ai pas l'intention de te raconter ma vie privée avec Lucifer! ", l'avertit-elle d'un ton catégorique tout en remontant le drap contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle se redressait un peu plus sur le lit.

 _ **" Pourquoi pas? "**_ , s'étonna celle-ci, sincèrement perplexe. _**" Les amies sont supposées partager ce genre de choses, non? Parler de sexe, de..."**_ , Elle sembla chercher ses mots et d'autres sujets honorables – ou plus ou moins intéressants selon elle - de conversation entre amies avant de conclure à nouveau par: _**"...sexe! "**_

" Oui...mais _non_! "

 _ **" Oh, allons Chloé! Ne fais pas ta prude! "**_ , se plaignit aussitôt la démone. _ **" Et puis...Ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas de quoi il est capable au pieu...ou ailleurs. "**_ , ajouta-t-elle malicieusement, Chloé réprimant un frisson de dégoût à l'entente de ses mots et de l'odieuse image qui menaçait d'envahir son esprit pour le restant de ses jours. _**" Je suis plus intriguée par ta propre performance..."**_

" Okay...Contente-toi juste de mettre Trixie au lit, d'accord? ", s'esquiva l'inspectrice, peu désireuse de s'aventurer sur cette pente glissante.

 _ **" Comme tu veux..."**_ , se résigna finalement Maze, apparemment déçue de ne pas obtenir le moindre détail croustillant. _**" Oh! Est-ce que vous avez essayé la position de..."**_

" _Bonne nuit_ , Maze! ", l'interrompit Chloé avec une rapidité hors-norme, son instinct primaire lui hurlant d'interrompre immédiatement cette conversation téléphonique.

Elle appuya fermement sur la touche salvatrice de coupure d'appel et jeta son portable un peu plus loin sur le drap, craignant – en le gardant auprès d'elle – d'entendre les horribles détails charnels de sa colocataire lubrique. Tous les démons ne pouvaient pas être à ce point obsédés par le sexe, si? Enfin...Lucifer pouvait difficilement être apparenté à toute forme de chasteté. Alors...que dire des créatures vivant dans les méandres infernales des Enfers? Que dire de Mazikeen, sa...Qu'était-elle, au juste? Une démone pour sûr, mais...Quel _genre_ de démon? Chloé aurait presque immédiatement penché pour la succube étant donné ses occupations licencieuses. Pourtant...cela ne collait pas avec le personnage. La loyauté sans bornes qu'elle portait à Lucifer l'avait toujours intrigué...Et continuait à l'intriguer. Un démon devait obligatoirement obéissance à son Maître - quoique les démons étaient supposés être des créatures vils, rebelles...abjectes de par leur nature cauchemardesque et anarchique. Chloé ne pouvait que supposer selon les théories humaines chuchotées au fil des siècles. Des mythes, des légendes...des rumeurs déshonorantes ou véridiques. L'Humanité connaissait-elle seulement la vérité? Cette grande et primordiale vérité régissant...supportant les fondements de leur courte existence à travers les millénaires? Elle aurait tellement souhaité connaître l'histoire de Lucifer dans les moindres détails...Connaître sa version des faits. Lui qui prônait continuellement la vérité.

Quelle était donc _**sa**_ vérité? Celle de Maze? Celle de Dieu?

Pour ce qu'il en était de l'identité démonique de Mazikeen, Chloé penchait davantage pour une sorte de...démons d'élite. Si cela existait réellement. C'est l'impression que lui donnait sa colocataire, du moins. Une aura puissante...une loyauté sans bornes envers Lucifer...Un lien indestructible. Pas de l'amour à strictement parler...Quelque chose de plus complexe que cela. Un lien solide...renforcé par les siècles passés ensemble dans les fournaises.

 _" J'ai été forgée dans les Flammes de l'Enfer pour torturer les coupables pour toute l'éternité..."_

Forgée...

Par qui? Lucifer? Ou...Quelqu'un d'autre?

 _" Votre Père vous a fait ça?_

 _Quoi? Oh non,non! C'est là où j'ai coupé mes ailes...Enfin, pas moi. Maze: je le lui ai demandé..."_

Ses ailes...

Elle lui avait tranché les ailes...à sa demande. Lucifer devait donc avoir une absolue confiance en elle. Chloé le supposait, une fois encore. Elle ne pouvait rien certifier. Hormis le fait que ces ailes étaient un sujet sensible pour Lucifer.

Pourquoi les avait-il volontairement coupé? Pourquoi s'en débarrasser?

Chloé caressa doucement du revers de la main le bas de son menton alors qu'elle tentait de visualiser quelque chose de compliqué. Ses ailes. Lucifer avec ses ailes. Elles se rappelait les avoir aperçu lors de cette vente aux enchères illégale...des copies. Une vague ébauche de ses ailes majestueuses qu'elle avait pourtant trouvé déjà magnifiques, furent-elles fausses. Blanches. Immenses. Ineffables. Divines et...Lumineuses. Une lumière duveteuse délectable au regard.

Elle avait pu sentir cette lumière.

Elle leva sa paume devant elle, caressant distraitement du pouce son épiderme. Cet épiderme qui avait touché une parcelle de divin. Cette main qui avait effleuré la Lumière de Lucifer. Chloé l'avait senti. Cette aura...surnaturelle. Cette...pureté. Elle l'avait ressenti...brièvement, d'abord. Une sensation grandissante à mesure qu'elle s'était faite plus aventureuse dans la découverte des cicatrices de son compagnon. Chloé avait pu toucher au-delà de ses marques.

Elle avait touché... _l'ange_. Lucifer.

 _" Je te fais confiance..."_

Confiance.

Lui ferait-il un jour suffisamment confiance? Suffisamment pour lui révéler sa véritable nature? Pour lui montrer délibérément ce visage torturé qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir dans cette chambre miteuse?

Oui...Tout n'était qu'une question de temps...et de patience.

Elle devait rester patiente.

Un patience qui s'étiolait pourtant au fil des minutes sans aucune manifestation de Lucifer aux alentours de cette chambre.

Chloé se redressa en position assise sur le lit, penchant la tête en direction de la porte ouverte menant au salon.

" Lucifer? Tu es là? "

Encore et toujours aucune réponse verbale. La jeune femme poussa un léger soupir avant de se pencher vers le sol noir, fouillant une fois de plus dans l'amas de vêtements rassemblés au pied du lit. Elle en extirpa la chemise noire de son compagnon absent, se laissant un instant enivrer par l'odeur entêtante de ce dernier imprégnée dans la matière coûteuse avant de l'enfiler. Elle retroussa les manches à hauteur de ses coudes et dégagea d'un geste de la main les quelques mèches de cheveux bloqués dans l'encolure du vêtement. Elle rejeta le drap au bout du lit, posant ses pieds nus sur le carrelage sombre et froid – frissonnant brièvement avant de se redresser. La brise fraîche caressa le creux de ses genoux alors qu'elle avançait doucement vers l'entrée de la chambre, de plus en plus intriguée par l'absence prolongée de Lucifer. Chloé frotta l'avant de ses bras machinalement, descendant à son aise les marches marbrée séparant la chambre à coucher du salon. Un salon vide de tout autre présence que la sienne, une fois de plus. Chloé regarda tout autour d'elle, guettant un mouvement dans les parties assombries de la pièce. Une quelconque manifestation verbale, bruyante...humaine pouvant être apparentée à son compagnon déserteur.

Rien.

Elle avança au centre du salon, perplexe. Où était-il allé? Quelque chose attira son regard après quelques secondes de recherche oculaire. Une feuille blanche posée sur le bar. Chloé combla rapidement la distance la séparant de celui-ci et prit le bout de papier en main. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Lucifer.

Deux simples mots.

 _ **"En bas"**_

En bas? Pourquoi?

Chloé lut à nouveau ces deux mots tout en fronçant ses fins sourcils, intriguée. Elle re-déposa la feuille sur le comptoir, jetant un regard en direction de l'ascenseur privatisé avant de s'approcher de la cabine exiguë qui la mènerait à son partenaire.

Diable ou non...Il ferait mieux d'avoir une raison valable à son absence.

* * *

Les premières notes parvinrent à ses oreilles dès l'ouverture des portes. Une mélodie...timide...mais imprégnant chaque molécule d'air par sa seule existence. Chloé sortit de l'ascenseur et s'approcha de la rampe d'escalier, observant en silence Lucifer caresser les touches du piano occupant le centre de la salle. Elle descendit à son aise les marches la séparant de lui...la séparant de cette mélodie. Une partition qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu. Oui...Cette musique lui était familière. Voir Lucifer donner matière à cette partition particulière était également une vision connue. Chloé s'arrêta au bas des marches, silencieuse. Elle s'appuya contre la rampe en bois et détailla la silhouette de son partenaire. Elle observa les subtiles variations de lumière contre la peau de son dos nu...le long de de ses cicatrices. Le roulement de ses muscles à chaque touche effleurée par ses mains. Elle resta là...à l'observer. À l'écouter. À ressentir...tout simplement.

Juste... ressentir.

Lucifer pianota avec habilité encore un moment. Un moment suivit d'une nouvelle mélodie. Pas celle de l'instrument. Non. Celle de Lucifer. Celle de sa voix. Un simple murmure. Faible et pourtant...emplissant aisément toute la salle. Se faisant entendre dans le moindre recoin de cette salle vide de tout autre personne qu'eux deux.

Une voix...Sa voix. La voix des Cieux. Une voix céleste pour un chant céleste.

 _ **Mama take this badge from me**_

 _ **I can't use it anymore**_

Lucifer chantait...parlait, exprimait quelque chose de puissant. De doux. Était-ce seulement possible? Chaque phrase était suivie par une seconde de silence. Un silence indispensable. Une brève pause entre chaque parole, chaque confession donnée du bout des lèvres...du bout de son Âme.

 _ **It's getting dark too dark to see**_

Une nouvelle pause. Plus longue. Plus importante que les autres. Pensive. Chloé pouvait presque imaginer Lucifer – celui-ci lui faisant dos - froncer ses sourcils sous l'intense réflexion qui rythmait cette pause dans la mélodie céleste. Dans cet aveu. Un aveu qui prit un tout autre sens à la libération des paroles suivantes. Ces paroles qui résumait tout. Absolument tout.

 _ **And I'm feel I'm knockin' on Heaven's door**_

Une pause. Une pause durant laquelle Lucifer semblait prendre pleinement conscience de ce que ces mots impliquaient. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour ce moment. Il reprit doucement et puissamment :

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

Chaque répétition était plus puissante...plus intense que la précédente. Une répétition s'insinuant profondément dans l'air, telle une prière honteuse. Une répétition s'adoucissant et laissant place à une nouvelle pause mélodieuse...songeuse - habitée par l'unique mouvement des mains de Lucifer.

 _ **Mama puts my guns in the ground**_

 _ **I can't shoot them anymore**_

Il accentua le rythme de la mélodie après cette résignation formulée, sa voix s'élevant encore plus haut...encore plus puissamment autour d'elle. Autour de lui. Autour de cette nouvelle pause anéantie par sa voix.

 _ **That cold black cloud is comin' around**_

 _ **And I'm feel I'm knockin' on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Fells like I'm**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Fell's like I'm**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

Sa voix s'adoucit soudain, ne redevenant plus qu'un léger murmure. Un murmure récitant timidement, presque plaintivement le refrain :

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Fells like I'm**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

S'ensuivit une soudaine explosion. Une symphonie séraphique puissante suivant ce souffle chantant...faisant frissonner Chloé des pieds à la tête alors que Lucifer appuyait plus fortement sur les touches du piano, son propre corps tendu par cette expression par trop intense.

 _ **Mama tell me**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Fells like I'm**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Fells like I'm**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

 _ **Knock-Knock-knockin' on Heaven's door**_

Un dernier silence. Une dernière pause mélodieuse nécessaire. Une dernière mélodie sans paroles. Juste...ce ressenti inhérent à ce moment. À cette musique. À cette toute dernière confession.

Chloé ne bougea pas tout du suite, continuant à observer discrètement son compagnon. Sa posture. Chaque pensée...chaque réflexion de ce dernier se reflétant dans sa manière de se mouvoir, dans sa respiration lente et profonde, dans l'inclinaison de son visage. Une intense réflexion qui habitait non seulement son esprit, mais aussi son corps dans son intégralité.

À quoi pensait-il?

La jeune femme hésita un instant avant de s'approcher, Lucifer continuant à lui faire dos.

" C'était...magnifique. ", dit-elle, sincère.

Lucifer se redressa légèrement, tournant son visage vers elle et esquissant un sourire. Il haussa vaguement des épaules alors que Chloé s'installait auprès de lui sur le banc noir, ses jambes dénudées frôlant le tissu de son pantalon.

" Le Diable est un être talentueux sur de nombreux plans, comme tu le sais! ", récita le Diable en question d'un ton faussement provocateur.

" Presque aussi talentueux que Lucifer...", rétorqua doucement la jeune femme, Lucifer rencontrant son regard.

Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de Diable. Le Diable n'existait pas. Il n'avait jamais existé. Pas pour elle. Ce n'était qu'un rôle imposé. Un masque factice...sans profondeur. Le monstre tapi sous le lit...sans pour autant avoir réellement été là. Lucifer était... _Lucifer_. Pas de Diable. Pas de monstre. Seulement Lucifer. Et Chloé souhaitait ardemment que ce dernier le comprenne. Qu'il accepte cette idée. Cette vérité flagrante. Cette vérité qu'il hurlait presque sans vraiment y adhérer lui-même.

Le regard de Lucifer s'adoucit à l'entente de ses mots, un sourire tout aussi doux naissant sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle se colla davantage à lui - épaule contre épaule, jambe contre jambe – alors qu'il titillait du bout de ses doigts certaines touches du clavier de manière aléatoire...pensive, une fois encore.

" J'avais cru comprendre que tu détestais cette chanson...", insinua Chloé en caressant également une touche nacrée devant elle.

" Je la déteste, oui..."

" Alors, pourquoi la jouais-tu? ", lui demanda-t-elle en le poussant légèrement de l'épaule.

Lucifer secoua doucement la tête, pensif. Il fronça les sourcils, son regard troublé par une réflexion intense.

" Je...ne sais pas vraiment. C'est venu juste...comme ça...quand je pensais à...", dit-il avant de se taire, mal à l'aise.

" Quel est le problème? "

Il resta silencieux un moment, obstinément pensif. Chloé attendit patiemment qu'il daigne expliquer ce qui le perturbait à ce point. Qu'il tente de lui expliquer le fond de ses pensées, quelles qu'elles soient. Lucifer poussa un long soupir, secouant une fois encore la tête d'incompréhension quant à son propre tourment.

" Je n'arrête pas de penser à cette... _chose_...cette sensation qui ne me quitte plus depuis quelques jours. Peut-être plus que cela? Peu importe...", éluda-t-il rapidement d'un geste évasif de la main. " Cette sensation est là chaque fois que...tu me touches ou que tu me regardes. Et je...je n'arrive pas à définir ce qu'elle signifie. Ce n'est pas douloureux. Pas vraiment. "

Il se tut, caressant une fois encore quelques touches du clavier avant de poursuivre :

" Je suis certain d'avoir déjà ressentie cela auparavant. Pas aussi intensément, mais...c'est presque pareil. ", déduisit Lucifer, son visage exprimant pourtant une confusion assez importante. " Je ne peux pas...Je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot précis sur ce que je ressens à tes côtés. Alors...j'ai laissé la musique exprimer ce que je n'arrivais pas à clairement formuler. ", confia-t-il en appuyant plus fort sur une touche, un note aiguë accompagnant son geste.

Lucifer ramena sa main contre sa jambe, un sourire tendre prenant possession de ses lèvres alors qu'il scrutait intensément les touches constituant le clavier du piano, Chloé le scrutant également avec cette même intensité. Cette même...étonnante fascination.

" La musique est parfois bien plus parlante que de simples mots, n'est-ce-pas? ", continua-t-il. " Être avec toi...auprès de toi, c'est comme...toquer aux Portes du Paradis..."

Il secoua une fois encore la tête d'incompréhension, apparemment étonné de ressentir ce genre de chose. De comparer ses sentiments à l'effleurement des Portes Célestes qui lui étaient refusées depuis des millénaires. Cela semblait aberrant...stupide de vouloir cela, n'est-ce-pas? De ressentir pareille envie...pareil besoin. Une envie toute simple. Et tellement compliquée.

Lucifer se tourna vers Chloé, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Cette dernière le scruta un bref instant avant d'unir sa bouche à la sienne, d'unir leur sensation commune. Cette sensation...ce ressenti indescriptible par des mots. Uniquement par des gestes...ou une divine mélodie. Elle leva sa main et l'apposa contre sa joue, effleurant sa barbe naissante de sa paume. Effleurant Lucifer. Chloé s'efforça de transmettre par ce baiser – d'apparence si simple...si anodin – la force de ses sentiments envers lui. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Exprimer cette puissance bien au-delà des mots. Bien au-delà de tout sens commun.

Exprimer.

Elle s'écarta enfin, sa main toujours contre sa joue et le regarda. Tout comme il la regardait. Il sourit doucement, se détendant instantanément à son toucher contre sa peau – plissant les yeux d'interrogation.

" C'était pour quoi, ça? ", lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Chloé haussa vaguement des épaules.

" La même chose que toi...", répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. " Il n'y avait pas de mots appropriés pour exprimer ce que je ressentais, alors..."

Lucifer se pencha vers elle, son nez caressant celui de la jeune femme, une étincelle particulière illuminant ses iris alors qu'il entourait les épaules de cette dernière de son bras gauche.

" Eh bien...Nous devrions tout simplement abandonner l'idée de parler pendant un temps. ", proposa-t-il de sa voix grave horriblement envoûtante. " Pourquoi parler quand on peut... _exprimer_? "

L'inspectrice eut un rire léger à l'entente de ses paroles, se délectant de la proximité de Lucifer – de son odeur, de son souffle contre sa joue. Elle sentit un frisson chatouiller l'arrière de sa nuque alors que son compagnon resserrait son étreinte autour de ses épaules, l'amenant à se rapprocher davantage de lui. Il lui offrit un sourire des plus tentateurs, la détaillant avec des yeux voraces – son regard s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps sur sa chemise noire.

" Tu sais...Cette chemise n'est pas un pyjama! Pas au prix où je l'ai achetée! ", cru-t-il bon de souligner avec une once de reproche dans la voix.

Chloé eut un nouveau sourire. Plus malicieux. Plus...provocateur. Elle passa sa main sur le ventre plat de son partenaire, ce dernier frémissant à ce contact alors qu'elle faisait descendre ses doigts fins vers son pantalon. Son souffle s'accéléra sensiblement, caressant une fois de plus le visage de la jeune femme et la faisant également frémir de plaisir.

" Dommage...Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux l'enlever dans ce cas...", chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille, le corps de Lucifer trémulant encore contre elle.

Elle baissa son visage à hauteur de sa nuque, effleurant de ses lèvres celle-ci, un soupir de contentement échauffant cette fois-ci la peau dénudée de son épaule - Lucifer ayant entrepris de la libérer de ce vêtement coûteux.

Lucifer consentant d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir :

" Oui...Tu as raison. Il vaut mieux l'enlever..."

* * *

Une chaleur.

Contre elle. Devant elle.

Ce fût cette chaleur omniprésente et subtilement différente en ces deux endroits qui éveilla le reste de ses sens paralysés jusqu'alors dans les limbes. Une chaleur timide devant elle qui chatouillait son visage, s'intensifiant au fil du temps...se faisant plus insistante dans chaque caresse aérienne. Une chaleur réconfortante contre elle, son dos intimement lié à cette agréable sensation. Une chaleur accompagnée d'un...battement qui se répercutait dans ses muscles, son cœur battant à l'unisson de cette étrange palpitation.

Chloé ouvrit doucement les yeux, une lumière vive agressant brièvement ceux-ci. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, observant les fluctuations rose-orangées des cieux devant elle. Il était tôt. Trop tôt. Le souffle brûlant de Lucifer chatouilla la base de sa nuque, Chloé fermant les yeux de contentement à ce simple effleurement respiratoire. Elle caressa du bout des doigts son bras enserrant fermement et affectueusement sa taille par-dessus les draps satinés. Appréciant cette proximité. Cette intimité qu'elle avait tant cherché à fuir. Cette étreinte délicieuse exprimant bien plus de choses que de simples mots. Elle se cala plus confortablement contre son torse, Lucifer resserrant instinctivement son étreinte autour de sa taille – son souffle capiteux effleurant ses cheveux. Elle se laissa bercer par ce souffle...par les nuances rosacées du ciel matinal à mesure que le sommeil reprenait lentement possession de son corps.

Oui...Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer cette sensation.

Après tout...

Pourquoi s'ennuyer à dire "je t'aime" quand on pouvait juste...

...Toquer aux Portes du Paradis?

* * *

 **PROCHAINEMENT DANS..."Épilogue"**

Désolé! Pas d'extrait pour cette fois! Je veux garder la surprise pour la semaine prochaine (normal quand même!).

* * *

 _La chanson de Lucifer est - Knocking on Heaven's Doors ( **Raign** )_

 _Merci infiniment de me lire et de commenter chaque chapitre avec l'enthousiasme et l'originalité de chacun! C'est un réel plaisir de lire chaque reviews ^^_

 _À lundi prochain pour le dénouement!_


	20. Épilogue

_C'est...la fin!_

 _La fin de cette histoire TT (Ça va me manquer d'écrire dessus, franchement!)_

 _Merci BEAUCOUP à tout le monde (THEJOY69, Aliciaa18, Lulu-Folle, Jam, kittendealer, mayiie, moka magamo, carobreizh44, WolfMaze, Mme-Malwa ainsi que tous les autres !) d'avoir lu cette fic de bout en bout ! ^^_

 _Merci pour toutes ces reviews enthousiastes et ce nombre de vues tout bonnement hallucinant!_

 _Je ne le dirais jamais assez...MERCI, MERCI, MERCIIII ! ^^_

 _J'espère que cet épilogue comblera vos attentes et vous fera passer un agréable moment_

 _Un très bonne lecture (que je conseille sur fond de –_ _ **A Thousand Years**_ _de Christina Perri : possiblement cliché, mais je m'en fiche! Elle exprime parfaitement l'ambiance de ce chapitre XD)_

* * *

 **ÉPILOGUE**

* * *

Positif.

Non, c'était...Non.

 _Positif..._

Le...Le contraire de négatif, donc...

Mais...non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Impossible.

Impossible.

Ce. N'était. Pas. Possible...!

Chloé s'efforça tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration fébrile et les battements impétueux de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique.

Positif.

Ça ne se pouvait pas. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Oui...une banale et ridicule erreur quelque part. La jeune femme se pencha vers le sol, attrapant vivement l'emballage en carton et le retournant en tous sens – guettant une explication...un mode d'emploi concis sur l'une des face de la boîte rectangulaire. Un mode d'emploi clair...précis...qui prouverait que ce positif n'était pas... _positif_! Il pouvait être tout autre chose: négatif, multiple...Mais sûrement pas positif!

Positif.

Elle scruta avec insistance et sans ciller – d'un regard qui aurait pu brûler tout et n'importe quoi par la tension recluse au sein de ses iris grises – l'une des faces recouverte d'une écriture minuscule assez ardue à décrypter correctement dans son état. Elle se redressa tout en lisant les instructions, ses lèvres esquissant chaque syllabes dûment décryptées sans pour autant que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche. Elle releva la tête - serrant instinctivement la boîte cartonnée entre ses doigts – et relut longuement les dernières lignes apposées sur l'emballage. Chloé se tourna vers l'évier en porcelaine, jetant d'une main la boîte dans la baignoire tout en dirigeant un bras tremblant vers l'objet en plastique posé au coin du lavabo. Elle saisit celui-ci entre ses doigts, caressant distraitement ses extrémités rigides alors que son esprit essayait d'intégrer la signification de cette notion si simple...

Positif.

Elle fixa longuement le minuscule écran intégré à cet objet blafard, ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise n'arrivant cependant pas à assimiler cette simple image...ce simple signe...positif. Elle caressa du pouce celui-ci, doucement puis plus fébrilement. Peut-être...peut-être était-ce simplement une tache ou...une altération quelconque qui faisait croire à ce signe positif? Une possibilité qui s'estompa aussi rapidement que les gestes frénétiques de la jeune femme. Cette dernière inspira et expira fortement par le nez, sa gorge étant soudainement obstruée par l'émotion. Chloé baissa doucement sa main – cette main tremblante cachant jusqu'alors l'écran de l'objet – et regarda longuement ce signe...ce symbole purement mathématique qui bouleversait sa vie entière. _Leur_ vie. Un simple signe...basique...anodin...Un signe qui changeait tout.

Positif.

Lentement...Très lentement...Chloé se tourna vers le miroir au-dessus de l'évier, scrutant avec une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard son reflet. Ce reflet de sa propre incrédulité. De ce désarroi total. Était-ce bien elle? Cette femme...ébranlée, abasourdie par ce dispositif pharmaceutique et le résultat qu'il lui offrait? Le reflet d'une incompréhension totale. C'était inconcevable, effectivement.

Positif.

Comment...?

Comment pouvait-elle être...

".. _.enceinte_...", murmura-t-elle à son reflet.

Un murmure plus approchant d'une prière adressée à cette femme figée par la stupeur. Par cette idée. Cette notion. Ce positif. Une demande de confirmation par l'énonciation à voix haute de cette possibilité des plus improbable. Des plus inattendue. Une confirmation...ou une négation. L'assurance que tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût. Pourtant...son propre reflet ne lui transmit rien de plus – ou de moins - que l'image apparente de son incrédulité grandissante.

Enceinte.

Chloé déglutit difficilement, sa gorge obstinément bloquée par l'émotion intense et presque douloureuse qui pulsait dans ses veines. Elle recula de quelques pas, son regard perdu dans celui de son reflet alors qu'elle s'asseyait sommairement sur le rebord de sa baignoire derrière elle. Elle pressa ses doigts tremblants sur la paroi froide et laissa échapper un bruit situé entre une exclamation surprise et un cri étranglé.

Comment...Comment était-ce possible?

Elle...Elle prenait la pilule! C'était...C'était supposé empêcher cela, n'est-ce-pas? _N'est-ce-pas?_ Et si...Et s'il s'agissait uniquement...bêtement...d'un faux positif? Ce n'était pas non plus impossible. Les test de grossesse n'étaient pas infaillibles. Pas toujours. Elle fixa une fois encore son reflet, rencontrant dans l'intensité de son regard gris la négation totale de cette possibilité. Non. Le résultat était bien là. Correct. Positif. Obstinément positif. Son corps, sa peau, ses sensations hurlaient cette positivité. Elle ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'elle voyait...ce qu'elle ressentait. Encore moins en ayant déjà vécu une précédente grossesse. L'inspectrice reconnaissait ses sensations... _uniques_. Indescriptibles...fugaces et pourtant, criantes de vérité.

Elle était enceinte. Point final.

Chloé prit une profonde inspiration par le nez, fermant brièvement les yeux tout en expirant le plus longuement possible – ses doigts crispés contre le rebord desserrant progressivement cette étreinte douloureusement vitale. Elle rouvrit les yeux, plus calme mais toujours nerveuse. Un semblant de calme qui l'aida à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées ébranlées par cette nouvelle...retentissante. Un calme qui lui permit d'analyser concrètement la situation. Elle compta mentalement et avec un certain empressement – traduit par un tapotement régulier de son pied nu sur le carrelage blanc – les jours qui espaçaient ses précédentes et dernières menstruations. Si elle ne se trompait pas – une erreur était toujours probable, surtout dans son état actuel d'agitation - , cela serait arrivé quand...quand...ils avaient...pour la toute première fois.

 _" Cliché...Classique_...",pensa immédiatement l'inspectrice en secouant doucement la tête.

Une pensée rationnelle...ridicule, mais c'était tout ce dont elle était capable en cet instant. Une rationalité modérée. Une rationalité se faufilant dans chaque recoin de son esprit oppressé par cette anxiété exacerbée. Rationaliser cette...nouvelle. Cette grossesse inattendue. Elle l'était. Inattendue. Et pour cause! Chloé prenait ses précautions. Systématiquement. La pilule contraceptive était infaillible, non? Quoique...Était-ce efficace lorsque son compagnon n'était autre que le Seigneur des Enfers? Cette idée frappa de plein fouet la jeune femme, cette dernière se redressant légèrement contre le rebord inconfortable de sa baignoire. D'autres possibilités effleurèrent son esprit analytique déchaîné.

Et si...et si elle portait en son sein l'Antéchrist?!

" Ne sois pas ridicule, Chloé...", marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, levant les yeux au ciel face à sa stupidité circonstancielle.

Cet enfant ne serait pas un monstre. Tout comme Lucifer n'ét-...

Chloé se figea un instant, son regard perdu scrutant sans réellement le voir le carrelage immaculé sous ses pieds nus. Elle leva lentement sa main droite apposée jusqu'alors sur le rebord de la baignoire. Toujours lentement...avec un geste empreint d'une certaine incertitude et d'incrédulité, elle posa sa main - par-dessus son T-shirt gris trop grand pour elle – sur son bas-ventre. Elle caressa du bout des doigts cette zone encore plate et pourtant...abritant une étincelle...Une lumière de vie.

 _Sa_ lumière. Leur lumière.

Un bébé...

Elle allait avoir un bébé...avec Lucifer.

Chloé baissa la tête - ses longs cheveux décoiffés suivant son mouvement le long de ses épaules - et scruta sa main apposée contre son ventre, prenant pleinement conscience de la situation. Elle serra ses doigts contre le tissu gris et laissa échapper une exclamation tremblante – un sourire léger accompagnant cette expression verbale de l'émotion qui l'habitait.

Enceinte...de Lucifer.

Elle regarda à nouveau son reflet. Une toute nouvelle vision. Une autre femme transfigurée par cette nouvelle. Émerveillée. Une femme caressant tendrement cette lumière interne...cette vie prenant racine, illuminant chaque centimètre de son corps...Et qui illuminerait son existence. Leur existence.

Une nouvelle lumière.

Un coup répété contre la porte de la salle de bain la fit sursauter, Chloé lâchant le test de grossesse qui tomba devant elle, sous l'évier . Elle observa la poignée tourner sous la pression exercée par l'autre personne dans le couloir, la porte restant obstinément close et infranchissable par cette dernière. On toqua une fois encore, Chloé n'osant pas bouger...ne respirant presque plus...comme si le fait de signaler sa présence par une simple inspiration lui serait fatale.

" Chloé? ", demanda la voix grave de Lucifer à l'extérieur. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais, _Love_? "

Cette dernière se racla la gorge et s'efforça de parler sans tremblements dans la voix, ceux-ci parcourant chaque centimètre de son corps avec une incroyable ténacité.

" J'arrive! Je...Je vais prendre une douche, là! Tu n'as qu'à...préparer le petit-déjeuner, d'accord? "

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se pencha vers le robinet d'eau chaude de la baignoire et l'actionna pour éviter tout soupçon. Seul l'écoulement de cette eau hautement tempérée berça les secondes suivants sa déclaration. Elle attendit...sa main à quelques millimètres du robinet, son regard gris rivé sur cette porte close. Elle pouvait presque visualiser Lucifer derrière celle-ci, son oreille collée contre la porte en bois clair, les sourcils froncés et la main sur la poignée.

" Tu es certaine de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide? ", proposa alors ce dernier d'une voix suave. " Tout cela m'a l'air horriblement compliqué et périlleux...De quoi nécessiter l'assistance pleine et entière de ton partenaire, tu ne crois pas? "

" Contente-toi de garder un œil sur Trixie et Maze en bas, Lucifer...", sourit Chloé, entendant distinctement ce dernier soupirer de frustration par-delà le bruit constant de l'eau s'écoulant le long des parois froides de la baignoire. " Je ne veux pas que Maze s'approche du four ou de tout instrument de cuisine à moins d'un mètre! J'en ai assez d'appeler constamment les pompiers! "

" Et donc...C'est moi que tu punis pour les lacunes domestiques de Maze?! C'est injuste, Chloé! ", se plaignit Lucifer.

" Pas si la récompense est à la hauteur de la punition...", insinua-t-elle aussitôt, sachant pertinemment faire mouche et obtenir le temps dont elle avait besoin pour réfléchir.

Lucifer considérant cette tâche comme une punition insoutenable, la possibilité d'une récompense proportionnelle à celle-ci était plus que tentante. Il en était conscient. Tout comme elle. Il sembla tergiverser pendant un millième de seconde avant de finalement lâcher un profond soupir de résignation derrière la porte. Passer du temps en compagnie de sa fille et de sa démone ne l'enchantait guère, mais n'était qu'un faible prix à payer pour la promesse d'une activité charnelle soutenue plus tard dans la journée. La nuit passée n'avait pas été dépourvue de partage corporel non plus. Il pouvait donc bien attendre quelques heures. Il le devrait, tout du moins. Une contrainte qu'il semblait enfin accepter, Chloé s'émerveillant sans cesse des efforts fournis par son partenaire. Il râlait, se plaignait, pestait...certes. Mais, Lucifer ne serait pas Lucifer sans la moindre complainte justifiée ou non pour chaque demande formulée par la jeune femme qui partageait désormais sa vie. Tout comme il partageait la sienne.

" Ne tarde pas trop...Je ne suis pas certain de survivre suffisamment longtemps en compagnie de ces impitoyables monstres! ", quémanda-t-il avant que Chloé n'entende ses pas s'éloigner de la porte et résonner fortement dans l'escalier menant au salon.

Elle se permit un soupir de soulagement en écartant sa main du robinet d'eau chaude, laissant l'eau couler au même rythme que ses pensées. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol carrelé, récupérant le test de grossesse ayant glissé sous l'évier et regarda à nouveau ce signe positif occupant l'entièreté de l'écran digital.

Comment...Comment lui dire?

Chloé ne pouvait pas juste...lancer cette information entre deux pancakes et passer ensuite à tout autre chose! C'était un changement important. Pour n'importe quel couple lambda. Un changement encore plus conséquent pour eux deux. Pour elle. Et pour lui. Lucifer...père de famille? Était-ce seulement...envisageable? Elle voulait y croire, vraiment...Lucifer avait fait preuve de beaucoup de patience entre deux plaintes courroucées de sa part pour les vêtements bon marché ou les interruptions infantiles lors d'une étreinte charnelle prometteuse. Elle était étonnée par cette...osmose constante entre eux deux. Les disputes n'étaient pas inexistantes, bien au contraire...mais quel couple pouvait se vanter de ne jamais s'emporter une seule fois?

Deux mois.

Deux mois qu'elle s'éveillait chaque matin...heureuse. Une période courte durant laquelle de nombreuses choses avaient changé. En bien, principalement. Certaines ayant été...plus compliquées.

Révéler à Dan l'identité de son diabolique compagnon, par exemple. Parler de ce sujet sensible était déjà une étape...à haut risque. Son ex-mari avait beau se targuer d'être compréhensif, à l'écoute...Ce noble comportement paraissait bien plus aisé sur papier que dans la réalité. En parler calmement apparaissait plus aisé qu'une découverte sur le vif, dans une...posture plus ou moins compromettante. A sa décharge, Chloé ne pensait pas être prise sur le fait _chez_ Lucifer. Son penthouse aurait dû être un lieu d'échange corporelle intense parfaitement sécurisé de tout intrusion inopportune...surtout en ce qui concernait les ex-conjoints colériques. Bon d'accord...Se laisser aller aux affres de la tentation avec son amant sur le piano de celui-ci n'était peut-être pas...pas très...

Mais comment aurait-elle pu prévoir que Daniel débarquerait à l'improviste pour le suivi d'une enquête?! Comment prévoir l'arrivée de ce dernier dans un moment aussi...tellement...

Une chance qu'ils n'aient effleuré que les préliminaires audacieux!

L'événement était encore frais dans l'esprit de l'inspectrice.

* * *

Elle, allongée langoureusement sur la surface noire et polie de l'instrument de musique. Lucifer tirant vivement sur son jeans pour libérer ses jambes de ce tissu rigide – effleurant de ses lèvres la peau de Chloé le long de sa hanche, effleurant son intimité encore protégée de leurs désirs mutuels par une barrière vestimentaire des plus éphémères. Chloé griffant de ses ongles le bois noir du piano sous chaque caresse insistante ou sournoise le long de son épiderme à vif. Perdue dans ces sensations grisantes qui occultaient partiellement ses sens. Les plus inutiles en cet instant. N'entendant pas - ou à peine – le tintement caractéristique accompagnant l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Ce tintement annonciateur d'une présence humaine indésirable. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Elle avait senti les mains – douces et pourtant brûlantes contre sa peau, insufflant cette chaleur presque insupportable à l'entièreté de ses sens corporels – de son partenaire jouer doucement avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Tirant tout aussi doucement celui-ci vers le bas. Très...lentement. Trop...lentement. Et...sans doute _suffisamment_ lentement pour éviter l'incident majeur, si ce n'est l'incident modéré annoncé par ce tintement discret.

 _ **" BORDEL DE...!"**_

Chloé avait vivement sursauté contre la surface dure où elle était étendue - partiellement dénudée, si ce n'est presque totalement -, écarquillant les yeux d'effroi en reconnaissant Dan non loin de l'ascenseur. Lucifer avait également redressé la tête - jusqu'alors enfouie entre les cuisses de sa compagne, échauffées par les administrations labiales de ce dernier – adressant un regard plus qu'agacé à son ex-conjoint perturbateur et profondément choqué par ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Le choc avait rapidement laissé place à une rage difficilement contenue, son poing s'étant serré sur le dossier qu'il avait en main. Les dents serrées, les traits de son visages fortement contractés par cette rage dévorante...Dan avait pointé le dossier vers Lucifer en un geste menaçant.

" _Vous_...Écartez-vous de ma femme! ", avait-il ordonné à ce dernier.

Lucifer s'était légèrement écarté de Chloé, exprimant aussitôt les pensées révoltées de celle-ci avec cependant moins de formes et...davantage de provocation.

" Vous devriez attentivement relire les papiers du divorce, Daniel...", lui conseilla-t-il tandis que l'inspectrice remettait un semblant d'ordre dans sa tenue, jetant des regards désabusés à l'un et l'autre. " Ou mieux encore! Regardez la définition au dictionnaire, parce que...au risque de vous décevoir...Chloé n'est plus votre femme! Elle est mienne au même titre que je lui appartient complètement! Et si vous avez toujours du mal à comprendre – ce qui ne serait guère étonnant - je vous suggère d'analyser posément ce que nous étions en train de faire avant qu'un _ **crétin**_ de premier ordre ne vienne nous interrompre! "

Chloé avait suivi cet échange particulièrement intense en retrait, assise sur le bord du piano, affairée à reboutonner sa chemise et à remonter son pantalon aussi rapidement que possible avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Ce qui n'avait pas tardé... _du tout_...à arriver.

Dan avait dévisagé avec incrédulité Lucifer pendant une seconde, tout simplement estomaqué par les mots crachés précédemment par son compagnon. Ce dernier n'avait pu s'empêcher - bien évidemment - d'adresser un sourire victorieux et horriblement moqueur à son ex. Un sourire qui pouvait avoir son charme sur la jeune femme, mais certainement pas sur Daniel. Cela avait plutôt eu la réaction inverse. Dan avait fait mine de s'emparer de son arme tout en étouffant un juron acide.

Chloé s'était alors interposée entre les deux idiots – Lucifer étant également prêt à en venir aux mains avec une jubilation à peine dissimulée -, pointant à son tour un doigt menaçant vers son ex-mari.

" _**N'y penses même pas!**_ "

Elle s'était ensuite tournée vers Lucifer, celui-ci stoppant net devant la colère manifeste et plus que justifiée de sa compagne, hésitant.

" C'est valable pour toi aussi, Lucifer! "

" Chloé, ne me dis pas que tu...!", avait commencé Daniel, cette dernière l'ayant à nouveau interrompu avec véhémence.

" Dan...Ne commence pas! "

Celui-ci s'était mis à rire amèrement tout en secouant la tête, un sourire tout aussi amer s'esquissant sur son visage obstinément crispé par la colère. Chloé avait pris le bras de Lucifer, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

"Lucifer...Tu peux nous laisser, s'il-te-plaît? "

" _Quoi?!_ Mais...! ", s'était-il exclamé, abasourdi de devoir la laisser seul-à-seul avec cet abruti. " Chloé, nous étions en plein milieu de...! "

" Je sais. Mais je dois lui parler. "

Lucifer avait poussé un profond soupir de frustration en adressant un regard confus à sa compagne, ne comprenant apparemment pas le but ou même la nécessité de cette discussion entre elle et Daniel.

" _Pourquoi?_ C'est plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose étant donné son faible quotient intellectuel! "

" Possible...mais c'est important pour moi. _S'il-te-plaît_...", avait-elle insisté en décalant sa main sur son torse.

Un nouveau soupir insistant de son compagnon s'était fait entendre au-delà du bruit sourd de la déambulation nerveuse de son ex-conjoint. Une résignation sonore de Lucifer en ce qui concernait la demande de Chloé.

" Très bien! ", s'était-il incliné à contrecœur, adressant cependant un regard mauvais à Dan avant de poursuivre sur un ton de reproche: " Mais j'espère pouvoir reprendre où nous en étions quand tu en auras fini avec cet...avec lui! "

Sur ces mots, Lucifer s'était dirigé vers l'ascenseur – lui et Daniel ne manquant pas de se fusiller du regard comme tout homme défendant férocement son territoire – et avait laissé les deux anciens conjoints s'expliquer. Dan avait _presque_ attendu patiemment la fermeture des portes pour s'énerver. Presque.

" Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Chloé! ", l'avait-il imploré, toujours abasourdi. " Dis-moi que tu ne t'ai pas abaissé à coucher avec ce...! "

" Eh bien, il est trop tard pour t'apitoyer sur mon sort...Lucifer et moi n'en sommes pas à notre premier rodéo! Et ce ne sera sans doute pas le dernier! Alors, fais-toi une raison! ", avait-elle répliqué d'une voix cinglante, agacée par le comportement de son ex-mari.

Ce dernier s'était tut un moment, semblant réfléchir longuement à la situation actuelle avant de darder son regard vers l'inspectrice.

"C'est lui? "

Elle l'avait dévisagée, confuse – ne sachant pas à quoi il pouvait bien faire allusion.

" C'était lui...au téléphone, dans la cuisine? ", avait-il demandé doucement.

" Oui...", avait-elle répondu dans un souffle. " Je suis navrée, Dan. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te le cacher, mais...j'avais peur que tu ais une réaction démesurée en l'apprenant. J'attendais juste le bon moment pour te le dire! "

Daniel avait hoché la tête, celle-ci toujours baissée sur le sol alors qu'il fronçait imperceptiblement les sourcils, un tic cachant son désarroi quant à cette nouvelle. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, fixant à nouveau Chloé en silence pendant quelques secondes.

" Tu l'aimes? ", avait-il demandé.

Une question conséquente à laquelle l'inspectrice avait répondu automatiquement...et sincèrement.

" Oui. "

" Et lui...il t'aime? "

" Oui."

Une autre réponse sincère. Lucifer l'aimait. Il ne l'avait jamais dit clairement, mais...si. Il le lui avait dit, d'une certaine façon. Une déclaration plus...mélodieuse que verbale.

Dan avait à nouveau baissé la tête, digérant les réponses de son ex-femme et jaugeant les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Refuser en bloc le choix de Chloé. Ou accepter...et avancer. Il avait haussé les épaules pour paraître décontracté, bien que son corps entier était encore tendu de par la rage précédemment ressentie. Il avait pincé les lèvres avant d'abdiquer :

" Très bien. J'imagine qu-...qu'effectivement, je vais devoir faire avec! Pour toi et...pour Trixie. "

" Merci, Dan. J'apprécie..."

Ils avaient échangés un sourire timide tous les deux, clôturant ce chapitre fâcheux. Dan avait eu alors un autre sourire, plus étrange...plus pensif. Il avait une fois encore haussé les épaules avant de lâcher avec légèreté:

" Au moins, je peux être sûr qu'il ne laissera jamais rien de mal t'arriver! "

" Pourquoi? ", l'avait interrogé Chloé, curieuse.

" Je ne sais pas...C'est juste que...Quand je le vois, je...Ne lui dit rien, mais il a l'air du genre de gars qu'on ne fâche pas sans conséquences. On dirait qu'il serait prêt à...envoyer rôtir en Enfer quiconque oserait te faire du mal! "

Et Chloé n'avait pu retenir un rire nerveux à l'entente de cette description assez proche de la réalité.

* * *

En-dehors de cet incident malheureux...et _heureux,_ Lucifer avait appris à vivre... _humainement_ , pour ainsi dire.

Moins de fêtes désinhibées dans son quotidien, plus aucune drague invétérée envers la gent féminine...et masculine – qui était plus un réflexe qu'une réelle envie d'aller voir ailleurs, Lucifer ayant été parfaitement clair sur ce point. S'adapter à la vie de sa compagne également. S'adapter à Trixie...À une vie de famille assez banale, diamétralement opposée à son précédent train de vie. Un énorme effort, cette dernière en était parfaitement consciente et ne l'en aimait que davantage pour essayer. Tous ces compromis étaient un véritable défi pour le Diable...Pour Lucifer, tout simplement. Passer un moment juste tous les deux ne leur posaient généralement aucun problème, concilier avec Trixie et Maze dans les parages se révélait plus...délicat. Même pour Chloé, en ce qui concernait Mazikeen. Vivre à plusieurs constituait déjà un véritable défi. Associer cela au fait que votre compagnon était un ange déchu assez soupe-au-lait et que votre colocataire - démone hargneuse et dépourvue du moindre sens commun – s'escrimait à gâcher intentionnellement toute vos courtes possibilités de roucoulades privées...cela devenait très rapidement invivable.

Lucifer et Chloé avaient besoin d'espace.

D'un endroit à eux seuls. Un endroit qui ne serait ni le penthouse luxueux de son partenaire ou la chambre étroite de la jeune femme. Un endroit à eux. Que pour eux et Trixie. Plus d'entre-deux.

Un foyer...qu'ils choisiraient ensemble.

Une idée saugrenue aux yeux de Lucifer – non pas qu'il y était particulièrement réticent, mais ces étapes anodines dans une relation de couple lui étaient tout bonnement inconnues. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une idée...une possibilité, un avenir qu'il commençait seulement à appréhender. À accepter...Pour elle. Simplement pour elle.

Et...voilà qu'elle tombait enceinte.

Voilà...qu'elle exigeait de lui – par cette grossesse inattendue et pourtant délicieuse - un nouvel effort. Gigantesque.

Peut-être serait-ce tout simplement...trop lui demander? Personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir jamais eu à se confronter à pareil dilemme...Révéler ou non sa grossesse au Diable en personne. À Lucifer...Lucifer qui ne comprenait pas totalement les responsabilités parentales – comment comprendre quelque chose qui n'avait jamais effleuré sa propre existence? Dieu...Charlotte...De ce que Chloé avait pu découvrir - entre deux conversations intenses avec Linda et quelques recherches personnelles sur l'histoire biblique -, ces deux divinités ne remportaient pas le prix des meilleurs parents sur toute l'histoire terrestre recensée. Ils avaient chassé Lucifer. Ils avaient rejeté leur fils pour avoir seulement désiré la liberté. Comment...Comment pouvait-on infliger cela à son enfant? La tendresse...La simple présence rassurante d'un parent à ses côtés...Lucifer ne connaissait rien de tout cela. Être parent...s'occuper d'un enfant...de _**son**_ enfant...

Voulait-il seulement un enfant?

Voulait-elle de cet enfant?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre...brûlant férocement en elle, dans chaque parcelle de son âme. Oui! Bien sûr que oui! Une question idiote et possiblement légitime, mais néanmoins stupide...Une question pour une seule réponse. Inaltérable.

 _Oui._

Un désir...un instinct inébranlable...qui ne l'était peut-être pas tant que cela chez Lucifer.

Est-ce que cette possibilité l'avait seulement effleuré un jour? Les anges pouvaient-ils normalement concevoir?

Comment lui en parler...être honnête avec lui alors que lui-même n'osait toujours pas franchir le pas? Alors qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas confié...montré son visage? Son identité? Une partie de celle-ci, du moins. Une part importante, cependant. Chloé avait souvent remarqué ce regard...ses yeux noirs posés sur elle alors qu'elle rangeait des affaires ou s'occupait à tout autre chose. Un regard intense...un regard où se reflétait une envie...de franchir le pas. D'avouer. De faire confiance. Une envie s'estompant rapidement au profit d'une lueur plus...gourmande.

Elle aurait tellement aimé que cette envie...cette lueur dure davantage. Qu'elle se mue en paroles. En un moment de confiance tant attendu et nécessaire.

Une confiance qui lui faisait défaut en cet instant.

Chloé voulait lui faire confiance. Qu'ils aient confiance l'un en l'autre, mais...

Un bébé...c'était...

Et Lucifer...était...Lucifer.

Un homme...un ange...un diable principalement irresponsable dans toutes les actions qu'il engageait. Volontairement ou non.

Et s'il...s'il paniquait à l'idée d'être père?

Et s'il fuyait...rejetant tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager ensemble?

Peut-être...peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter...Lucifer pouvait réagir positivement à cette nouvelle, non? Il pouvait l'étonner, une fois de plus. Peut-être était-elle la seule des deux à paniquer au sujet de cette grossesse...Une panique déraisonnable. Ou...peut-être pas tant que cela.

Peut-être...

Chloé serra davantage entre ses doigts fins le test de grossesse, anxieuse. Son cœur continuait à tambouriner férocement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, chaque battement résonnant à l'unisson du tumulte liquide et bouillant dans la baignoire. Elle rejeta en arrière sa longue chevelure rendue partiellement humide par la vapeur dense habitant désormais chaque centimètre de la pièce, scrutant pour la énième ce test positif entre ses mains. Cette décision à prendre. Faire confiance...ou pas. Elle effaça d'un geste du pouce la buée opacifiant l'écran digital de l'appareil pharmaceutique avant de se redresser doucement. Elle éteignit l'arrivée d'eau chaude et déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bain, l'ouverture de celle-ci entraînant la libération d'un nuage vaporeux conséquent sur le sillage de l'inspectrice. Cette dernière tenait fermement dans sa main le test – cette confiance matérialisée dans sa paume moite – alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier. Vers Lucifer. Elle entendit des bribes de conversation devenant plus distincts à mesure qu'elle descendait lentement chaque marche la séparant de son compagnon. La séparant de cette décision à prendre ou non. Chaque pas semblait plus difficile que le précédent...plus laborieux. Elle arriva plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu au bas des marches, avançant prudemment dans la cuisine ouverte – le test toujours fermement emprisonné dans sa main. Elle s'adossa contre le mur attenant à l'escalier, observant discrètement et avec un certain amusement le spectacle qui lui était offert. Observant Lucifer - habillé simplement : un jean foncé délavé et une chemise noire froissée remplaçant sa tenue tirée à quatre épingles - , les cheveux en bataille, les mains posées sur le meuble de cuisine alors qu'il dévisageait avec incrédulité sa fille déguster un bol de céréales tout droit sortis du commerce.

" C'est tout bonnement insensé! ", s'exclama-t-il tandis que Trixie engloutissait une nouvelle bouchée de céréales. " Tu ne peux pas préférer ces immondices chimiques à mes préparations culinaires parfaites! "

" Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Lucifer...", répliqua Maze - assise près de sa fille, feuilletant distraitement un magazine en piochant de temps à autre une _immondice_ dans le paquet ouvert sur le comptoir en bois.

" Parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre!", renchérit ce dernier, agacé. " Difficile de comprendre la folie pure! "

" C'est super bon, Lucifer! ", dit Trixie en tendant son bol débordant de lait et de céréales vers celui-ci. " Tu devrais goûter! "

Lucifer recula prestement de quelques pas, fusillant du regard ce bol menaçant et potentiellement dangereux pour sa santé et son goût prononcé des bonnes choses. Il tendit ses mains devant lui, en signe d'avertissement, les sens en alerte. Trixie gloussa joyeusement devant sa réaction démesurée. Comme toujours.

" Je vais éviter l'empoisonnement, merci gamine! "

Chloé n'aurait su dire si cette scène familiale des plus anodine fut l'unique responsable du geste qui allait suivre ou si celui-ci était uniquement dû au stress accumulé jusqu'alors. Qu'il s'agisse de l'un ou l'autre, le résultat fut le même. Un désistement de dernière minute. Peut-être était-il bien plus latent que Chloé voulait bien l'admettre...

Peut-être était-il tapie en elle depuis toujours...Depuis la pleine conscience de cette positivité.

L'inspectrice se décala du mur, avançant doucement – les trois "enfants" continuant à se crêper le chignon sans lui prêter la moindre attention – vers la poubelle de la cuisine, sur le coin du comptoir, hors de vue. Elle jeta le test dans celle-ci avant de se diriger vers son compagnon débattant toujours ardemment sur les choix culinaires douteux de sa progéniture perturbée - selon ses propres mots, bien entendu. Il cessa ses déblatérations rapidement, se tournant instinctivement vers elle – un sourire éclatant illuminant ses traits jusqu'alors tendus par la frustration. Chloé se mit sur la pointe des pieds, entourant son cou de ses bras tout en caressant ses lèvres des siennes, Lucifer se collant contre elle pour approfondir ce baiser matinal et bien plus délicieux que n'importe quel autre met sur Terre.

Trixie gloussa une fois de plus – comme à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait exprimer ouvertement leur attachement à l'autre – alors que Maze se contenta d'un soupir blasé, tournant bruyamment l'une des pages de son magasine.

Chloé s'écarta légèrement, son nez caressant l'arête du sien, un sourire tout aussi léger prenant possession de ses lèvres avides d'autres baisers. D'autres caresses plus intimes. Lucifer entoura sa taille de ses bras, souriant lui aussi davantage – le choix culinaire de Trixie n'ayant soudainement plus aucune importance.

" Je croyais que tu devais prendre une douche...", insinua-t-il doucement.

" Ça peut attendre..."

Oui...

Cette décision pouvait attendre.

* * *

 **À SUIVRE PROCHAINEMENT DANS..." A MATTER OF TRUST "**

* * *

Eh oui...Je prévois une suite (j'avais déjà un peu spoilé le plaisir de cette nouvelle à certains d'entre vous^^). Je ne sais pas quand je la publierai ou même commencerai à l'écrire, mais je le ferai. Promis! Je m'y mettrai sans aucun doute après " _**These war and games**_ ". Les idées sont bien présentes dans mon esprit, je dois juste organiser le tout en une histoire cohérente et bien angst/romance pour vous XD.

Soyez donc patient! C'est aussi difficile pour vous que pour moi d'attendre la concrétisation de cette suite! TT

Merci une fois de plus d'avoir lu ce récit jusqu'au bout. J'attends vos reviews avec plus d'impatience que jamais! N'hésitez pas à digresser! Plus c'est long, plus le plaisir est grand pour moi Vous pouvez bien évidemment posez des questions sur le second opus ;)

* * *

 _INFOS AUTRES FICS_

Je me remets à **Hell Sweet Hell** (le chapitre 13 étant déjà entamé) maintenant!

Il se peut que je sois en retard pour la semaine qui vient (ce nouveau chapitre me donne du fil à retordre étant donné qu'il est primordial pour l'histoire... je mets un temps de dingue à l'écrire comme je le souhaite): ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas voir de nouvelle publication Lundi. Il se peut que tout se passe bien et qu'un nouveau chapitre vous attende bien sagement, mais...on ne sait jamais. Je préférais donc vous prévenir au cas où je cale trop longtemps^^'

Je vous donne néanmoins un extrait du chapitre en cours d'écriture XD

* * *

 _ **PROCHAINEMENT DANS "HELL SWEET HELL"**_

Quelque chose l'incita à se retourner vivement. Quelque chose la faisant frémir d'appréhension.

Un silence...glacial.

Hormis le souffle continu de la brume rougeâtre - brume s'intensifiant tout autour d'eux en un rideau opaque impénétrable - ou le borborygme insistant du magma argenté, plus aucun autre son ne parvint aux oreilles de l'inspectrice. Un silence soudain...étouffant presque le moindre son émis par la respiration tremblante de la jeune femme. Un silence qui n'était pas normal.


End file.
